Kagura's Legacy
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Kagura is the best assasin in the lands, she is a powerful unclaimed demoness with royal blood. Naraku holds her heart and forces her to go and kill his future killers, only to decover that they are children what can Kagura do to save her life and theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, only my wild imagination.**

**This is the first Inuyasha fanfiction that I've written that doesn't completely focus on Inuyasha and Kagome. They are featured in this, don't get me wrong, but this is more of a Kagura and Sesshomaru story.**

**I love Kagura! She's my fav character! In this story I have changed her a lot so don't expect this to follow any of the Inuyasha anime stories becuase it doesn't. I want you to be honest with the chenges I've made to her and if they are acceptable, even if it's just for this story only.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Celestial Dragon Princess<strong>

She sighed and flicked her fan to get the blood off it. The sharp edge so thin it was rumoured to be able to cut a soul in half, that was an exaggerated rumour of her strength and it wasn't too far off. The only surviving daughter of Ryukotsusei and Kaguya; Kagura had earned that reputation.

Kagura was an amazingly powerful demon. The powers of the wind and her mother's powers that rivalled her mothers and her fathers demonic aura and powerful body. Her skin was impenetrable for any blade or single attack.

Both her parents were dead.

She was more powerful than either of them on their own and still more powerful with them both put together. Red eyes, long brown hair with creamy pale skin, long lean limbs, womanly figure and a lot of power under her belt, she was a force of nature by herself.

Kagura looked down at the dead horse. Entei the legendary horse of the fires of hell lay dead at her feet, the fiery main and tail extinguished and each of his hooves burt black by his own powers as they tried to cremate him . Kagura wouldn't stand for that, she needed her prise and with a sigh an icy cold air put out the fires leaving the animals corpse laying in the tall grass, looking a little stupid now, and not at all like the legend he had started for himself. Kagura sighed _I hate it when looks are disappointing._

She flicked her fan again and the blood fell off the fan like oil, leaving it clean and perfectly normal looking, but then it didn't belong to a normal woman…

She looked to her left where the Entei's last rider was trying to make its escape. "Rengokuki… You talk like a warlord, yet cower like a dog without your mount, then run like a human child when proven beatable! You coward, face death like a man!" she shouted at him, her fan opening to end yet another demon who was stupid enough to run from her challenge.

The green-grey demon picked up its pike and threw it at the woman who was stalking towards him. It bounced off her forehead with a metallic sounding clang. Kagura felt her forehead with a hint of surprise "You have good aim, I'll give you that much" she commented, greatly enjoying herself. This demon pleaded and whimpered and whined when he saw that she could not be harmed that easily. She sighed and waved the fan in her hand, a single blade flew out of it and sliced Rengokuki's head off. Kagura looked down at the bouncing head with almost amusement. "I expected more of a fight from both of you if I was to be honest" the eyes of the demon went blank and she swiftly sliced up the corpse on her hands to ensure that he would not resurrect himself, that would be boring.

With a resigned sigh she put the fan in her kimono sash and picked the belt that was the demon's, the only thing left of him, and sliced Entei's tail off and then plucked a feather from her tied up hair and with her wind magic flew into the sky.

Kagura often went out into the world like she was doing now, looking for strong demons to fight, hoping for a challenge yet always failing. For someone as strong as she it was hard to find a decent fight before it was over. She had hoped that the legendary horse Entei and his rider would be a highlight of the new year, once again she was disappointed.

* * *

><p>She landed in the centre of the horses territory and pulled an earring out of her ear lobe, the pointed ear was sensitive to sounds that were both soft and eluding, and used the magic inherited from her mother to create a large energy pulse in the shape of an her fan, it shot above her and into the sky to tell the world that she was in that position.<p>

After ten minuets of waiting Kagura heard the pounding of horses hooves and readied herself for a battle.

Rengokuki the rider landed his horse in the centre of the clearing that Kagura was waiting in. "Who dares to claim my territory?" he demanded.

Kagura walked calmly into the open. "Me" She opened her fan and continued "You misunderstand, I don't want your waste of a territory. I want your life, perhaps you have heard of me?" She fully entered the clearing and the fire of Entei's mane lit up her face. "I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, I challenge you to a test of strength!"

Rengokuki eyed her up warily. He knew of her. She was a fine woman in his eyes, beautiful, powerful, strong and a simply perfect bride for the rider of Entei; himself. "I know of you, I warmly welcome you to my territory, mam. I will control the world one day and you shall be my bride" he said simply.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at him and folded her fan very slightly. "Why should I consider becoming your bride?"

Rengokuki laughed loudly and thought himself grand for catching her attention. "In time I shall rule the world! That is the destiny of the rider of Entei! And Rengokuki is that rider! When I rule the world I'll take you as my queen, not a bad offer hey?"

Kagura looked at him, eyed him up and down, assessing his strengths "You don't look strong enough to rule the world to me" she stated then moved, the fan creating a large number of demonic blades "Dance Of Blades!" she shouted and the white blades went spinning towards the horse and rider, chopping down trees and turning up the earth.

The horse escaped, barely, into the air and Kagura looked at him, expectantly. "Do you always run from an enemy?" she taunted.

Rengokuki snarled "Woman, you are a demoness that is unclaimed, become my wife and lower that weapon" when she did not he sent a blast of fire aura at her. She blew it back at him and then bordered her own feather and gave chase.

"Surely this is a joke!" She shouted aiming another round of dancing blades at his back. "The rider of the legendary Entei _running_ from a fight? I expected more!"

The horse turned and suddenly an electric light surrounded him and then an energy blast was flying right at Kagura. She flew right into it and came out the other end smiling smugly not even her clothes were damaged "Is that the best you've got?"

Entei belched fire and then Rengokuki threw his own fire attack into the flow, the woman parted both the attacks with a wave of her fan, her feather flew down the path of clearness in the torrent of fire, her ruby eyes dancing with excitement. "Allow me to show you true power!" she glowed blue for an instant and the immense demonic aura attack was dispersed and she chanted slightly to herself then the fire attack burst from her shouting mouth back at the two who ran for cover. Kagura smirked, her mothers gifts were exceedingly rare and powerful in their own rights.

Rengokuki gasped and then really started running. Kagura laughed and finished the horse with one attack. "Dance of the Dragon!" the horse was struck down and then the rider soon followed.

* * *

><p>Kagura landed just outside her home, it was a small place made out of the side of a volcano which guaranteed both warmth of the home, due to lava flows, and fertility in the lands around it from past eruptions. The volcano was dormant, it had been for as long as she had been alive, and her master before her, and he had been around fifty years longer than she. She walked inside and put the feather back into her long hair, it was tied up in a high bun that had lots of beads and jewels flowing through it.<p>

Her hair gleamed in the absent of the moon and stars, it was thick and silky and pleasant to touch, not that she allowed anyone to. She has highly sophisticated features that kept her regal appearance even if she was covered in blood, that never happened though as her kills were quick and efficient, only the ones who really irritated her were given the pleasure of a long and slow death by the demoness.

Her master looked up from the shadows in which he practiced his trickery "Kagura, you have returned. I trust your journey was without hitch?"

Kagura smiled not warmly, but with a satisfaction that could only be found on the face of an assassin like her "As always" she said and threw the belt and the horse's tail at his feet. "It went almost too smoothly for my tastes. Entei was all bark and no bite, and his rider even worse than a human! I want a _real_ fight, not a game of cat and mouse!"

Her master stood up, he had brown-red eyes and long black hair with almost sickly pale skin. He was known as Trickster, Onigumo, Hakudoshi, Injustice, Satan's spawn and Naraku. Kagura called him Naraku, it was simpler that way.

Kagura went to her room, a simple on that had a few paintings and tapestries of her family or just of places she wished to travel to one day. Her room didn't have any windows and she liked it that way, Kagura had a few shelves with the trophies that she was proud of, like the sculls of the band of seven that were each hanging from their own peg, her age of when she killed them scratched into the wall; twelve years old. Kagura liked her job as an assassin as it let her travel and introduced her to new lands where strong demons lurked for her to duel. Kagura stretched and lay down on a futon that was hers to relax on as she hardly ever slept.

Naraku ran his hands over the trophies almost possessively. "You have done well, once again, Kagura. I would be a fool to not acknowledge that" he called through to her room.

Kagura snorted softly, Naraku was many things but he was not a fool. She was many times more powerful than he was and had a lot more richer blood, she was royalty as both her parents were from royal backgrounds. Kaguya was a celestial maiden princess when she was on earth and her father was the dragon king before he was slain. Kaguya had left to return to the moon and when her father died Kagura and her sister had no where to go as they were both so little and helpless. Naraku had taken them in and Kagura did errands for him in return for that. She grew in both beauty and power daily, and Naraku was not the sort of man to miss that sort of thing.

Kagura laughed "That stupid Rengokuki, he boasted about ruling the world then said he would make me his wife… I can't see myself as a wife…" she opened her fan and gently caused a cooling breeze to lull her into a relaxed state.

Naraku looked at her and nodded "Not me either, I doubt either of us will be able to find a wife or husband equal to us"

Kagura made a noise of agreement and then went back to relaxing in silence. Her life was mostly simple and carefree yet she was burdened with her sisters death. Kagura was still grieving slightly for her younger sister Kanna, who had passed away ten years ago. Naraku had made sure that she was at rest.

Ever since Kagura was a little demon under Naraku's guidance she had aimed to be strong, a strong fighter, killer, assassin, demon and woman, not like a human or any other female demon her age or type. She had a few possessions, her fan, her sister and mothers mirror, three changes of kimono's, her hair accessories and then a small shell filled with make up that she wore to enhance her beauty, and it worked. Any male demons who saw her instantly wished to posses her, yet none had as she was determined to be her own woman. Kagura had lived for just over a thirty years and was still young for a demoness yet it was unusual for her to be unclaimed as such a demon with strength, beauty and power should have been fought over ten times daily. Yet she was not as her own independent pride wouldn't allow it.

She was the free wind that was invincible. She knew she was as she had perfected the spell to make herself thus. She had taken out her own beating heart from her back and hidden it so she would never fear dying in battle. Her fearless nature came from that reason. Only Kagura knew where that heart was located, inside her sisters mirror. Kagura often suspected that Naraku may know but she never saw him do anything to act on that, so she was safe, for now.

After a while she snarled and got up storming out of her room then out of the front door "I can't stay here and do nothing when I was out minuets ago looking for a challenge!" she pulled out her fan and her feather and took off outside in a gust of air. Naraku chuckled as he watched her hurry away. "She's getting so powerful, almost too powerful" He went back to his trickery and then got a knock on the door. "Enter" he said calmly.

An old demon with long ears came in and said "Naraku, I have the information you require" Naraku gestured to the seat opposite him. The old demon sat down and said "And I am afraid that it is not good news, sir"

Naraku nodded and said "Please tell"

The old demon glanced at a females night clothes in a corner of the room "Do I get to meet the lady of the house?"

Naraku saw what the old demon was referring to and shook his head "I'm afraid not, she stepped out, but I doubt that you would want to meet her, she is the Celestial Dragon Princess; Kagura"

The older demon almost screamed and then squeaked "Then it is indeed fortunate that the lady is out… is she your wife, sir?"

Naraku smiled a little bitterly "She is, at the moment, too proud and adventurous to take a husband, and any males that attempt to court her end up a little like this" he held up Entei's tail and the old demon gulped. "She slew Entei this afternoon…"

The old demon looked like he was about to faint from terror. "S-s-she is in-indeed a p-p-powerful demoness to-to have s-slain Entei…" he stuttered. _Oh gods thank you for postponing my meeting with her, I would have acted stupidly if any of the rumours of her beauty are to be believed, I'd end up like that demon skin rug!_ He flexed his nine toes nervously on the material.

Naraku cleared his throat "I believe that the topic has changed drastically from the reason of your visit to my magnificent companion, please get back on track"

The old demon nodded and tore his gaze and mind from the room of the demoness. "Very well, I'll get to the point. The prophecy that has been made about you is quite simple to understand and unfortunately it is not the best of news"

He cleared his throat and recited calmly

"_The man that the demons bonded with,  
><em>_Shall find his death at the hands of this,  
><em>_A man with eyes the colour of gold,  
><em>_But human tainted history's told,  
><em>_A princess with powers of pure intense,  
><em>_Will the mans daughter turn against,  
><em>_The Shikon that shatter a thousand astunder,  
><em>_Dragon's to gather from hair and thunder,  
><em>_Kept in hand the unstill heart,  
><em>_Will either help or hinder this mans depart."_

The old demon opened his eyes and explained quickly "From what I can gather a hanyou with golden eyes will team up with a princess that is also a strong Miko, they will team up with your daughter who will turn against you to kill you, sir"

Naraku frowned "I do not have a family"

The old demon nodded "Yes, and this should keep you off a family until the man with the golden eyes and the princess Miko have been slain. The seventh line hints that you will have to find some jewel shards and as for the eighth and ninth lines I haven't the foggiest and I asked every prophet and demon wise one in the entire east and west regions!"

Naraku smiled "I know what it means. Thank you old man, you have been of great assistance. Could you do three favours for me?"

The old demon nodded. "One, find the man with the golden eyes for me, the hanyou that is of the prophecy. Then the same for the Miko princess, I will not take any chances with this prophecy. And the final one is the usual one" he leaned forwards and said darkly "These meetings never happened…"

The old demon shivered and nodded. "Yes, sir. And in return my people are safe from the Celestial Dragon princess. And as for the first request…" the old demon smiled a little like a sly fox. "There is a proud dog demon family that rules the far west… and the recently deceased king had two sons… one from a great demoness… and the other from a human. The children are both male, and I believe that both children have inherited their fathers looks of silver and gold…"

* * *

><p><strong>Can you see where this is going? I'll get the next chapter uploaded as fast as I can. Reviews will make this process speed up.<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only wish that I own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2. I wanted Sesshomaru in this but he has been altered a lot to fit the story, I'll keep him as original as I can but it will be hard as this story requires a lot of changes to the characters. I did enjoy this beginning scene, almost too much, as I believe that these two should have had a moment like this.**

**I have been told by a reviewer that I have made Kagura too young! Hey, my story, and Kagura in the manga and anime doesn't even last a year! So now who's too young?**

**There are lots of changes and tricks in this plot, I think this looks Promising**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting The Lord Of The West<strong>

Kagura urged her feather faster and faster until her clothes caught in the rushing air and the ground was a blur beneath her. She sighed and closed her red eyes and breathed the fast cold air deeply. She smiled then set down suddenly when a flash of silver caught her attention. She landed beside a river and when she saw the white water shrugged the silver off as part of the white water.

She sat on a rock in the centre of the river and dipped her bare feet into the numbingly icy water, she didn't mind, it made her feel alive!

"Who goes there?" a calm and stony voice asked suddenly.

Kagura looked up in surprise, the water rushing past overlapped other sounds, like the footsteps of the approached. She cursed quietly and stood up tall for the intruder to see.

"I am here" she said with the tone of authority "Who asks that of me?"

A flash of silver caught her eye again and she turned to see a demon standing on the west side of the river. He had long silver hair that was as strait as the path of the sun across the sky. He had eyes that burned a deep gold, yet they were shallow, reading yet unable to be read. Interesting. The sophisticatedly elegant features caught her eyes next, that belonged to lord or royalty, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and the red stripes on his cheeks stood out against pale skin and the funny fluffy tail that went over his right arm. He had armour and white pants with a long white coat with a little red on the sleeves that matched the arm markings like on his face, he was unbelievably handsome and that instantly had her attention by itself. That and the fact there was a strong demonic aura coming off him, yet it was controlled as if he was trying to keep his true strength hidden from the world.

He stood there appraising her blankly, she had a purple and white Kimono with a yellow sash around her slim waist, she had a beautiful figure and her movements flowed with feminine strength hidden in lean muscles. Her high cheek bones and red lips were that of a perfect model's then better as she turned in the weak light of the crescent moon just filtering through the clouds now the shadows haunting her face to create an unearthly feel, her face was beautiful and her hair up high to expose an unmarked neck to his burning gaze, _no demon has claimed this woman?_ The man wondered. Her pale skin and jewels in her hair shimmered in the moonlight with a dream like quality. Her scent was amazing too, fresh air and a rare flower then the slightly less pleasant smell of dead demons.

She had a fan in her hand that went up to point just below her pointed chin, her earrings clinked a little in a soft breeze that didn't seem to affect her too much. Her hair had two feathers in it and the way she held herself with such confidence made him wonder who she was.

"I asked that of you, miss. Isn't it dangerous to be in the middle of the river in a dark woods at night?" he asked her a little bit of a gentlemanly fashion showing through the hard exterior.

Kagura snorted once and looked away saying bluntly "Danger is excitement, I do not find this situation as daunting as you make it out to be" She stepped onto a smaller rock then jumped onto the bank. "I could ask you the same thing, what is a demon like you doing in such a place as this?"

The silver haired man watched how she moved and knew she was not a normal woman. "I live not too far from this domain. I have not seen or smelt you or your scent before, I do not believe we have met…"

Kagura smiled a little, she had such a confident aura that the silver haired demon was baffled, she had not one trace of fear in her, yet this mortal was talking to a demon of great strength and power, why was she not afraid?

Kagura let out a small laugh "No, we have not been introduced, perhaps that was for the best. I will take my leave now" she turned and started to leave.

"Is it safe for a mortal like you to be out in demons territory?"

Kagura turned at the insult "Mortal? You bastard, do not insult demon royalty unless you wish to have your head mounted on my wall!"

The silver haired demon looked at her amused "I cannot sense any demonic aura from you, nor any form of royal blood. Do not lie, I can smell no demon on you"

Kagura cursed her mother's nature that automatically distort her demonic aura. She opened her fan, all polite fascination with this stranger gone. "You must have the nose of a halfwit! Taste my power! Dance Of Blades!"

The man ducked to the side just in time, very surprised at the outburst of demonic energy. _So she is a demon, and that means she must be a royal… interesting, has she a charm that conceals herself?_

He stood up and before he could talk she said "Draw your sword you mangy mutt, I will not let my honour go insulted by fighting an unarmed demon, even if he insulted the highest ranking royalty in this land! Draw!" she held her fan at the ready and the demon saw pure anger in her red eyes.

He put a hand on his sword, Tokijin, made of demon fangs and lots of power. He didn't draw he said "But my pride will be hurt to fight a woman"

Kagura snarled at him "Have you no backbone, won't you fight a woman? Too afraid are you? The demon blood that flows in you must belong to a bitch of a mother to have bore such a timid pup!"

The silver haired man's golden eyes flashed red with insult and anger. And he drew his sword "You have made the mistake of crossing me" he warned softly then began to move around her with blurring speeds.

Kagura soon matched his pace she plucked a jewel from her hair and it became a sword and with that they began a dance of clashing blades and flying sparks with bad language and snarls filling the once peaceful night.

The demon thought to himself _Shit she is good, I'll have to give it all my efforts!_ This demon had never been forced to reach his maximum pillar of strength but this wench was so damn hard to predict and get on the run that he drew on his pure powers and even then he struggled.

Kagura was having similar thoughts, she was trying every trick she knew of to get him onto the defensive, but more often than not they were drawing a stalemate. Kagura jumped away from him and used air currants to force him back as well. "You have skills" she said softly, her breast heaving with the effort to get him on his knees.

He was also breathing hard. Sweat lined his forehead and his hair was wild and covered his eyes. "As do you, demoness" he returned the reluctant comment then fired his swords power at her. The blue energy shot right at her and she didn't move a muscle to avoid it. The attack pushed her back a few feet and then it faded yet she was standing there as if that attack had been a shove in the playground. Kagura was thankful that she had such armour like skin, dragons were blessed with that gift and who was Kagura to not put it to good use?

The demon male looked shocked "Not possible!" he hissed out in surprise.

Kagura looked down at her clothes, luckily they had survived the attack too, they were made out of dragon's manes so they had a similar defence to her rock hard skin. "Did my womanly form confuse you that much?" she asked in a purring voice. Then let lose her own powers her fan replacing that sword made out of a jewel, it went back into her brown hair "Dance Of The Dragon!" she thundered. Tornadoes of compressed demonic aura and air fell from the sky and her fan as she completed the fan around herself in the circular motion that allowed this attack to release.

The silver haired demon started to run and dodge, missing injury by inches!

Ducking and weaving coming no closer to winning or loosing. Kagura watched her attack almost do no damage for the first time and then settled back a little to watch him. Running like a cheater yet having the grace of a dancer, just who was he?

The demon thought to himself _If I put one foot wrong, I'll be dead!_ Just then Kagura renewed the attack and he was too close to avoid it. The swirling energy pooled around him and hurt him then just before he could be maimed for sure she stopped.

Kagura watched him get hurt and then a single drop of sweat fell from her nose. _He is strong… stronger than Entei, or the band of seven, or even the panther demons to the north… Yet I do not know who he is…_ she folded her fan and the attack stopped.

She looked down at the demon who was gasping for breath. He looked up at her and felt uncomfortable, he was a royal demon, royal's didn't bow to anyone! Yet here he was on his knees looking up at a demoness that had brought him to this.

Kagura looked at him then folded her fan and placed it in her sash. "Well fought, demon. I have never been forced to use the dancing dragon twice in one battle…"

The demon saw that he was beaten and said "This insult is truly a memorable one; to have been beaten by a woman…"

Kagura laughed prettily. "Take it as no offence, I was highly impressed, you are lucky to have been spared"

"Why did you?"

Kagura pouted a little and the fan came up to her chin as she thought for a second. _Why had she not killed him?_ She thought hard, her ruby eyes flashing with frustration when no clear answer revealed itself. "I don't know" she said and then after a second of consideration said "I have slain many demons claiming to be strong, I could give you some names yet that would be a waste of time, yet I do not know anything of you" She smiled a little wistfully. "I was impressed I guess. I wanted to know more about the demon who had the strength and skill to rival me, since I have won this duel would it be too much to ask your name?"

The silver haired demon glared with golden eyes and he smirked and stood, wincing slightly but that was of no trouble to him, he would be healed by dawn "Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru" Kagura tried the name out on her tongue and smiled a little, "Well Lord Sesshomaru, the next time we meet I will expect you to be stronger, your honour is a strait as your sword so I expect you to follow the request of a lady"

Sesshomaru chuckled a little darkly. "You presume too much. I have yet to learn your name" he leaned forwards until they were almost touching.

Kagura wasn't very comfortable with the close proximity yet at the same time she didn't want to step away, _Its because I've got too much blood pounding inside me,_ she shook it off as normal and laughed softly "Sesshomaru, the next time we meet, if you have gained strength without the loss of honour" she stood away and pulled a feather from her hair. "If that event happens… you will have earned the right to know a little about me… farewell Lord Sesshomaru" in a gust of air she was flying high on her enlarged feather.

Sesshomaru shielded his face a little then watched her leave, not missing her glance back at him before disappearing into the sky. A dawning light burst over the horizon and he wandered back to his castle in a daze over what had just happened…

* * *

><p>"Big brother!" a small voice shouted and the older demon got onto one knee to allow the child with wide golden eyes and long silver hair run into him for a greeting. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. His brother was his last living relative and Sesshomaru would be damned if he wasn't going to become the last member of the great dog general descendants.<p>

The small child was a hanyou, the two ears on his head the twitched with his moods proved that with one look. The child was dressed in small red fire rat kimono and pants, the simple fabric looked good with his natural features.

"Brother! Where did you go to?" the child asked looking up at his older brother with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled fondly again "I just went out for a walk, Inuyasha. There was no need for your concern" although he was touched by it nonetheless.

Inuyasha, a small hanyou child only seven years of age in both human and demon terms sniffed at his brother swiftly then hopped back and said "Why do you smell of blood, Sesshomaru?" the child tilted his head to the side and looked so adorable that any woman would have squeezed him like a teddy bear without thinking. "Have you been in a battle?"

Sesshomaru stood tall and said "I had a duel with another demon royal, she was an amazing swordswoman"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he inhaled again "Does she smell of a kind of flower?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Indeed, you are getting better with that nose of yours"

Inuyasha smiled proudly and puffed up his little chest. "Yes! I have been trying really hard, big brother!"

"Master Inuyasha! Please come inside, it is not yet time for you to be awake" a servant said to the child, she was his caretaker when Sesshomaru was absent.

Inuyasha pouted "I don't wanna go to bed!" he howled angrily.

The servant winced and whispered soothingly to the boy until he calmed down. Sesshomaru watched the servant lead his younger brother away then went to his advisers; Jaken and Myoga and Kaede. The castle doors opened by themselves, he was used to that and didn't give them a second glance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a tiny voice yelled and then Sesshomaru glared at his nose as a small demon pierced his skin to get at his blood. Sesshomaru quickly squashed him flat against his face and then held his hand open to see the tiny flee Myoga flatter than a pancake on his palm.

"Shouldn't you know better by now?" The demon lord asked softly.

The flee bulked out his shape again and took several deep breaths before talking "It is always a honour to be of assistance to you, my lord, but why have you come to seek our assistance so early?" the flee knew that he would always get slapped for sucking anyone's blood yet he took the risk to have a taste. His old beloved master Inutaisho had a taste that the small flee had thought quite delicious and so took a little from his son's whenever possible to try and replicate that taste.

Sesshomaru dropped the small demon and looked up at the sound of pattering feet. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted excitedly "It is good to see that you have returned in such good health, how was your journey?"

Sesshomaru didn't have much patience with the imp and sighed irritably "That is not your concern, Jaken"

The small demon clutched his staff and bowed lowly "Please forgive my rudeness!"

Kaede, an old human wise one, followed at her own pace "Aye, it is good to see ye in such good health, Sesshomaru. Yet I sense some mystery found ye on yer travels, no other reason could have brought ye to us old fools"

"Why you-" Jaken began but the glare from Sesshomaru quickly shut him up.

"Perceptive as always, Kaede. Lets talk somewhere more comfortable…" he offered the elderly, one eyed woman Jaken's staff to help her walk. She accepted gratefully and hobbled just behind the lord to the study.

Jaken snatched the staff back and muttered curses for the next three minuets about stealing then sat to await being needed.

Myoga sat on Kaede's shoulder and folded his arms patiently, barely hiding his curiosity.

Sesshomaru sat himself on one of the large chairs and quietly gathered his thoughts before beginning. "Out by the Moon river, I came across a strange maiden"

Kaede jumped slightly "A maiden ye say? Any reason why she would be wandering these lands by herself… dangerous for many women, demons or not"

Sesshomaru nodded once and continued "I found her sitting in the centre of the river on one of the rocks by the white waters. When I asked her what she was doing there she merely avoided answering the questions by asking clever ones of her own"

Jaken was fuming with anger "How dare she! The Great Lord that you are should have forced her to answer any question to excess! I should go and-"

"Jaken! Be silent!" Sesshomaru snapped. The imp jumped and sat back down timidly.

Kaede was alone unaffected by the cold edge in the demon's voice "What was she like, Sesshomaru? She must have caught your interest from the start or you would have left her be"

Sesshomaru was once again surprised by how clearly that woman saw things, she was so perceptive it almost made him feel like he was being examined from the inside, but of course that was ridicules. He closed his eyes in a smile "Does anything get past you, Kaede?" the old woman chuckled.

Sesshomaru opened the striking golden eyed and nodded "Yes, she was remarkable" he looked out at the dawn and saw the red eyes and brown black hair that had stuck inside his head. "She was beautiful, beyond any comparison even I cannot deny that. At first I mistook her for a moral, yet she stubbornly told me her status of demon royalty. I had greatly insulted her and she in turn had the courage to insult me…" Jaken was fuming, How could a mere woman insult Lord Sesshomaru? If he ever saw her he would yell at her for three days and nights about apologising to him!

Sesshomaru continued oblivious to Jaken's mood "When that happened she duelled me and incredibly won. She was extremely powerful and strong, a demoness royal no doubt left in my mind…"

The others sat in silence; Sesshomaru, BEATEN? Unheard of! Impossible!

Sesshomaru looked at them all and said "She let me go saying that she was impressed by my skills and strength, she gave me a vague warning that we would meet again. She said that my honour was as strait as my sword then told me to become even stronger as to become her equal, so to speak. She left with my name yet refused me hers; I wish to identify her and I was wondering if any of you knew of this woman I am describing…"

Myoga was the first to talk "Demon royalty are not that hard to track down, but are you sure you wish to be angering her mate by asking about her?"

Sesshomaru laughed softly. "She was unclaimed" the others looked at him as if her were joking. Yet he rarely joked.

Kaede said "Describe her appearance, on simply that alone it is hard to narrow down who she could be"

"She had pale skin and long dark hair, brown I would think, only she had it tied up; showing her unmarked neck. She had jewels in her hair and she had the power to turn one of them into a weapon the matched Tokijin. She had red eyes and pointed ears. She fought with wind magic and had the scents of several dead demons on her fan weapon then on her"

Jaken pondered for a second "There is the princess of the thunder demon tribe that has most of what you describe but she is mated and has several offspring, so I doubt it is her"

Kaede nodded "Ayami of the wolf tribe has a few of these traits also, but I cannot think that she is that woman. She is in the Northern mountains at this moment in time"

Myoga agreed "And she doesn't have dark hair, I spent some time with her once a long time ago. My lord I think that I may know who she is but it is only rumours, of course, and we all know how unstable they are"

Sesshomaru gestured for him to hurry on.

Myoga cleared his throat and said "The has been some talk in the deep woods about a demoness that has been roaming the county looking for strong opponents to challenge. And there has been no survivors from these challenges, yet this demoness tends to leave witnesses and collects trophies from her kills. This behaviour sounds to me a lot like-"

"Dragons" Sesshomaru finished.

Myoga nodded "The demoness that we are speaking of has quite a reputation as The Wind Sorceress. It has been confirmed that she slew The Legendary horse of the Fires Of Hell; Entei and his rider Rengokuki earlier this night…"

Jaken and Sesshomaru looked impressed, Jaken looked scared and was about to wet himself in panic. Sesshomaru thought of the demoness he had encountered earlier. "You suspect this challenging demoness to be the same on I met earlier?" he questioned simply.

Myoga nodded "I expect it to be so, little is know about her or her parentage but I have gotten this from a reliable source; her title is The Celestial Dragon Princess, yet her name remains elusive for my contacts, I can have more about her found out if my lord wishes it…"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That would be of great assistance. I will be gone for most of the day, keep my brother out of trouble…" he rose and stepped outside to wander the lands once again.

* * *

><p>In another part of the world Kagura was settling down at her volcanic home to rest a while when a soft knock came at her door. "What?" she asked blankly.<p>

Naraku came in and said "Have you slept well?"

Kagura nodded "I was tired, I finally found a worthy opponent. He was a great demon, honourable and gentlemanly, yet inside an animal rages, so in confliction it is hard to imagine a creation like that…"

Naraku was interested but she refused to answer any more questions about her night, so he got to the point of his visit. "I had a demon guest come here with information on my future and the results were not great…"

Kagura sat up interested. "A prophecy of death? Interesting, but you have had loads before this one so why should it be of any concern?"

Naraku sat by her head and said "This is a prophecy that has been made seven times over the years by different, entirely unconnected, Miko's and demon's with the powers of seeing through time. I have no doubt now that this is a real one…"

Kagura nodded "You want me to assist you"

Naraku nodded "I know you may not want to, but I have to ask you to perform a death for me, then possibly another one later when I know the exact two people responsible for my future… do you agree to help me, Kagura?"

The demoness considered for a short minute. "Very well, I will do what I can"

Naraku smiled and tried to touch her hair fondly but a dagger through his hand, one of Kagura's hair accessories, pinning it to the floor stopped him in the act. "Shouldn't you have learnt by now?" she asked bored. She sat up, her long silky hair flowing in a waterfall of hidden waves and lushes strait locks that would have the most beautiful girl sobbing in envy.

Kagura quickly wound it into its usual high bun then put in the rest of the jewels and dressed into a kimono before walking into the main room and picking up her makeup before demanding in her own way who her target was. Naraku pointed to a castle on a map and Kagura saw that it was near the place she visited last night. She made no emotion to link to that thought though and listened intently.

"The demon guide I spoke to said there is a hanyou living here with golden eyes and silver hair, he is a prince and will grow up to be one of my killers, get rid of him before that time comes. I don't know much more than that, you should be able to recognise a hanyou easily enough"

Kagura smelt the emotions coming from his scent and knew he was hiding something, she didn't press, why should she care?

"Very well, I'll be off" she rose and looked outside at the storm coming she frowned and chanted to herself then the storm blew away. She nodded in satisfaction and took off.

Naraku stopped her "When should I expect your return?"

Kagura hesitated and then said "No earlier than sun down no later than midnight. If all goes well" she flew off into the clouds and was gone in a wisp of demonic air. Naraku instantly want back inside and searched her room, _if I find that heart… I'll be unstoppable…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now how was everything? I have to know if this is a good story or not. I liked this part of the story and the next chapter should by posted later in the day becasue I have to go to school now.<strong>

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In my dreams I own Inuyasha (and his adorable ears!) but in reality I only own my imagination... sigh.**

**Alright! This one was a good write, I have a few unsure moments in the story but the overall effect happened just as I wanted it to.**

**Kagura is very different and I'd like to point out that her powers are only powers of destruction and chaos nothing very useful to help others, as it wouldn't make much sense if those powers were unlimited later in the story.**

**Glad to get some reviews from people taking the time to read this, please check out all the other completed stories I have becasue they need attention too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lie Of Inuyasha<strong>

Kagura looked at the setting sun. "That took longer then expected…" she murmured to herself. She had stopped by that same river as the other night though so she couldn't expect must else that a delay. She sneered,_ why should I stop there anyway?_

_Because you wish to know more about Lord Sesshomaru…_

_Be silent_. She told the voice sharply, it was very true though, she had become fascinated with the dog demon. Even going as far as fanaticising about him. A small smirk pulled at her mouth and she let herself remember the scene; Dark forest and bright sky, a game of cat and mouse through the trees, vanishing from each other to appear behind and just miss drawing blood with fang or claw. The deadly dance lead them to a river and they ended up on either side where Kagura would finally allow him to get close enough to feel the heat of his body, both their chests heaving and smiling from exhilaration.

Naraku had interrupted her latest one. That made her bad tempered, yet she was above lashing out at the demon just because of her mood, emotions were a pain at times…

Looking down she saw a large castle and a look at the land marks around it showed her that this was the place her target resided. _For Naraku to go as far as to want me to kill a hanyou, he must be spooked… I wonder if his death was a painful prediction?_ She licked her lips, the red makeup tasting slightly of an exotic fruit, she wouldn't allow Naraku to die by another's hand. _I will end him when he turns against me…No One Else._

Landing lightly on the top of the watch tower she observed the castle's layout. The finer rooms for the prince and his family, she had to get it right, she couldn't risk a full scale battle here. Kagura knew that she would win if it came down to it, but an assassin was designed to slip in and out without hitch. Now to test that skill, but first his room…

She walked along the roof and stood in a blind spot, where she could see and be unseen, castle layouts were all the same and very easy to hid in. Convenient. The master bedroom would be for his parents, but they were dead, their rooms smelt of old deceased, the next room would have been the governors, or the counsel leader to live and rule in until the prince was ready to rule. How old was the prince?

Kagura gripped her fan as a sudden thought gripped her fan to her chest. _Naraku would know better than to send me to kill a child, the prince must be ready to take the throne, yes that must be the case._ Kagura growled to herself. If Naraku had tried to cross that line then she would be very angry with him.

At the sound of the guard approaching she tip toed gracefully to the edge of the roof and dropped down just behind them. They whispered of checking on the prince. Kagura smiled _That's right, fools, lead me to your master, take me to my target…_

The guards looked in two rooms. Kagura decided to check on the first room first. There was no one inside. Odd.

The second room was different. A small boy sat by a window looking out with tired eyes. Kagura froze but the boy turned and saw her, he jumped clearly startled and the tired look left his eyes. He had golden eyes and long silver hair, and dog ears. _A hanyou! He couldn't be…_

"Are you the prince of this castle?" she asked him. Her eyes wide and a sweat appearing on the back of her neck in nervousness.

The boy and nodded and looked up at her curiously "Are you here to see me?" he asked her nicely.

Kagura bit her lip and her fan shook. "Kanna…" Her sister was barely older than him when she left this world… "Damn that Naraku!" she snarled out suddenly, making the child jump away from her in fright.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

Kagura turned and saw the guards, back so soon? _Damn it!_ This just wasn't her day…

The guards gripped their weapons "Get out, woman. You shouldn't be here!"

Kagura sneered at them her eyes glinting a dangerous red. "Back off, I do not have time to waste over the likes of you" her fan opened with a snap, a clear warning of aggression.

The guard looked at the prince and said "Are you alright, my lord?"

The child nodded and his large golden eyes held no fear of the strange lady or the unusual events of the evening. Kagura saw in his eyes a wonder that every child had, especially in her sister… she growled again and hissed out to the guards "That boy is the prince?"

The guard nodded and pointed his weapon at her "Leave this instant!"

Kagura glared at him when he prodded her throat "How dare you insult demon royalty!" her hand pointed at the man and he dropped on the floor like he had died right there and then. He would come around eventually. Kagura looked for any more guards and when none made themselves know she walked up to the child and said "What is your name?"

The boy looked at the fallen guard and gulped loudly. "Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha… Hmmm. Well then, Inuyasha, come for a walk with me?" she held out a hand and he hesitantly took it. _Smart kid. _She thought to herself and started to walk with the boy outside, zapping any guards with her powers and they dropped like flies. The boy never tried to run and didn't try to attack or retreat. Kagura looked at him with interest, _You will kill Naraku one day then… Interesting. Naraku you bastard! Sending me to kill a child! How could you insult my honour to strike down a pup!_

When she reached the courtyard a group of demon's were there. "Hanyou filth, you do not deserve to become our superior! Die!" the demons attacked.

Kagura stood in front of the cowering boy and glared at them, they shrunk back a little. She dropped the boys hand and said "Do not take my prey. Dance of Blades!" the demons all ran for cover and then lay dead, their blood scattering across the palace and the walls and her fan. She flicked it off out of habit then turned back to the prince. He looked up at her with wonder. Kagura felt guilt pull at the spot her heart should be; _I'll bet he thinks I'm here to save him… poor kid…_

Kagura stooped down and lifted the small boy in her arms. There was the hurrying of feet and Kagura saw an elderly mortal woman, with an imp and maybe a flea demon and a few guards appear and then the elderly woman pulled a bow and shouted "Who are ye!"

Kagura glared and said "That is not your concern, old woman"

The elderly woman shouted again "Did ye come to kill yon child?" Kagura blinked in surprise and her gaze cut to the boy in her arms and then the dead demons, she could see what it looked like. Her grip on the boy tightened fractionally as did her grip on her fan, she had her orders, she glared at the old lady and gave herself away. "Ye will not take him!" the arrow flew at her.

Kagura waved her fan and all the spears and arrows blew away. "You fools" she murmured "Death Still Shadows!" her eyes flashed black then red then stopped glowing and looked around in an assessing way, everything in the castle froze as their shadow did. They would not be able to move until she got far away, and by then…

She plucked the feather from her hair, the boy and her alone, unaffected by the magic. The feather carried them into the sky and the castle residents eyes could only follow them in horror. Their prince!

* * *

><p>Kagura set down on a dark hillside that was in a quiet corner of the country and put the young prince down and started pacing. What to do now? What to do? <em>I will not kill a child that cannot defend itself! I won't! Kanna… Because of her I can't!<em>

_So what will you do?_ A different voice mocked her _Let the runt go free? Let this be the only victim you let escape? Naraku expected more!_

_Shut up!_ she growled at the second voice then thought to herself _Naraku has never asked me to do anything like this before… when this boy grows up he will be his killer... But not now. He is a mere child! A pup! A whelp not a decade from the womb! Damn you to Hell Naraku! You two faced, empty hearted, shallow minded… is there a worse enough word for someone like that?_

She sat down and put a hand to her forehead. _What to do?_

A patter of feet and a small form sitting next to her pulled her back to the young boy she was so torn up over. He saw sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed in his lap. He looked out at the point she was looking at not five seconds ago. He was a very sweet looking child, large golden eyes and fluffy doggie ears that twitch unconsciously at the nighttime noises. The long silver hair was unusual, almost girly yet not on this child. Kagura examined him silently and he looked up at her when she stopped her growling.

Kagura flinched a little and looked away, the look in his eyes hurt more than if he had torn out her throat. He _trusted_ her, the look of admiration and trust in his eyes was unbearable! If he was screaming his hate for her it would have hurt her less, but that look… what was wrong with that kid?

A hand gently pulling at her kimono made her look back at the boy "What?" she asked roughly.

The boy, Inuyasha, didn't mind her harsh tone "Thank you for rescuing me"

Kagura's eyes went wide and she shook her head angrily and looked out over the horizon. "I did no such thing"

Inuyasha pouted "You killed the demons…"

Kagura snorted "Not for you. They got in my way, so I removed them"

"Oh" the young prince looked out over the lands again "You sound like my brother, he always says that he doesn't do things for me. You can never really tell…"

_Smart kid._ Kagura thought again. "Mind your own business boy. And I will stay out of yours"

The young prince nodded and looked up at the sky. Kagura watched him for a few more minuets then made up her mind. She pulled a pearl from her hair and transformed it into a glowing bowl. She placed it in front of her "Do you know why I came to you, Inuyasha?"

The boy shrugged "You said prey…" Kagura nodded once. He gasped and scooted away from her "Did you come to kill me like those other demons were going to?"

Kagura nodded again "At first" she added swiftly to make sure he didn't run, she didn't like screaming children and may think twice about her decision. It wasn't a very wise one anyway…

The young prince blinked "At first? You're not now?"

She shook her head "No"

He sat back in his spot and said "What's the bowl for?"

Kagura laughed once, without humour. "I was ordered to come and kill you, kid. I need to lie but to do that…" she pulled a jewel from her hair and it morphed into a small dagger. "I have to pretend to kill you"

Kagura helped him shrug out of his outer kimono, a thinner sleeping one underneath. Then, before he could blink, she stabbed him through the hand. He whimpered and his bottom lip trembled slightly with the pain. "Forgive me, Inuyasha. It is the only way that he'll accept your death" the blood fell into the bowl and when she was sure there was enough tore a part of his inner kimono and bandaged his hand tightly.

Inuyasha held his little hand to himself and watched her use more of her powers to put the blood inside the kimono then the kimono stood as if there was an invisible person inside it. Kagura stood and drew her fan slowly. With a single sweep she fired a handful of blades at the kimono and it shredded, splurging blood where necessary to make the illusion of someone cut to death. Kagura admired her handiwork for a few seconds before tucking it over her arm and pulling the feather from her hair.

"I'd better return you, then" she said softly. The young prince nodded and jumped into her open arm as she turned the small feather large then flew into the night sky. The boy was laughing and waving his hands in the air as if he had never had so much fun. Kagura looked at him in pleasant surprise and smiled, almost fondly, she had grown attached to the small boy in that one night.

Inuyasha saw her smile and said suddenly "You are really beautiful when you smile, lady. You should frown less"

She gasped and looked at him in surprise. Then closed her eyes and smiled, turning her head, away. "Is that so?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yep, you're prettier than my mother, my nurse or Sesshomaru's mother"

Kagura gasped "You know Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha nodded "He's my brother" Kagura almost hit herself, how could she have missed it? The family colours were right in front of her! Inuyasha continued to talk as if he didn't talk to people too often "He has a different mother, she was a full demon. Sesshomaru came home smelling a little like you" he sniffed her kimono, Kagura felt his little nose press into her arm and was shocked by it, he was almost nuzzling her. _What funny dog actions, must be a side effect of those ears of his._

"You smell strange" the boy said, starting to doze off. "Like a flower and lots of fresh air… I like it…" Kagura watched him with wide eyes as he snuggled into her shoulder and fell asleep.

_This… is one weird kid…_ but she tucked him into her despite that to keep him warm, his hand made a fist on her clothes and she smiled again; _What is this feeling… could this be what it feels like… to be loved? To be a mother? I feel so protective of him… and yet…_

She shook her head of those thoughts and urged the journey to end, back to the castle, back to Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru entered his palace and his nose was assaulted with the scent of demons and blood. Growing concerned he ran towards the scent. His courtyard was filled with the sliced up corpses of demons! Arrows and spears were in the walls and floors, guards lay unconscious on the ground with some of his best demons amongst them!<p>

Old Kaede and Jaken and Myoga were in the centre of the madness. Sesshomaru moved in a blur before them "What has happened?" he asked slightly urgently.

Kaede looked up at him with her one good eye and said "Sesshomaru… Inuyasha…" she coughed harshly for a short while, Jaken trying to sooth her as best he could.

Myoga answered the demon "We felt a strange presence and saw demons in the courtyard, all after your brother. He was standing over there with a strange woman with red eyes. She slew the demons with no effort at all, then used magic of the mysteriously powerful sorts, that I have never seen or heard of, to keep us frozen. With us out of action she took your brother and left on a flying feather of all things!"

Sesshomaru gasped and pinched the flea between his fingers "She has my brother?" he had anger dancing in his eyes.

Jaken spoke up "We were helpless against her, Lord. And your brother seemed very healthy when he was last seen. That woman protected him I-"

"No" Kaede rasped out "She said 'do not take my prey' her intend was the same as yon demons, she left to make use she would not be interrupted…" she coughed again and Jaken fussed over her while Sesshomaru tried to get over his shock.

_Inuyasha…_

The wind changed, quite suddenly and he looked up and saw a feather pass overhead and set down just outside the castle. He growled aloud; his brothers blood. Lots of it!_ Did the wretch want to mock him more by presenting his brothers body? She would not live long if she dared to do that!_

Sesshomaru ran outside with three guards following at his heals.

Kagura landed on dainty bare feet and pointed toes as to not wake the sleeping child in her arms. She heard the castle gates open and then turned to see Lord Sesshomaru and a few awakened guards staring at them.

Sesshomaru froze in place when he saw her; her beauty striking him into stillness once again. The guards reacted in a similar way, they had seen her in the weak moonlight now and she was a goddess from heaven no less.

Sesshomaru growled when he smelt his brother's blood again. Kagura glanced down at the bundle in her arms and put a finger to her lips to warn for quiet. Sesshomaru was silent, he saw his brother's blood sodden outer kimono over her arm, then saw his brother in her arms. She was holding him like a mother would a child his age. His brother was asleep, his slight snore reassuring him that he was unharmed, one bandaged hand gripping the demoness's kimono as if to keep her there.

_What was going on?_

The demoness got onto one knee and placed the young prince, seven years of age, on the cool grass, prying his hand from her clothing. She looked down at the pup almost fondly, she smoothed the silver bags of his fringe from his face then stood, proud and hard-icy once more, she plucked the feather from her hair and was gone in a gust of demonic wind magic.

Sesshomaru and the guards shielded them selves from the buffs of air then as soon as she was a safe distance away they ran to the sleeping prince. Sesshomaru put his brother's head on one knee and quickly examined the small hanyou. He seemed fine, one bandage on his hand and his inner kimono slightly torn to make that bandage, but other than that he was unharmed. Inuyasha stirred in his brothers arms and opened one eye lazily. "Sesshomaru?" he asked sleepily.

Sesshomaru pulled him into a quick, tight, hug that showed how worried he was without words. He held the boy in his arms and walked him inside.

Kaede was relived to see the young prince well and alive "I thought that we had lost him forever, he has been on a journey for the histories no doubt about that" She took the boy to his room with another nurse and guard.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and Myoga "That demoness was the same one I met the other night, I want everything and anything about her found out about her! Report to me in an hour!" The two yelped and ran off with some helpers to figure out who or what she was.

* * *

><p><strong>That came out differently than expected, but I liked the way it changed. :)<strong>

**I kept changing Inuyasha's age, but decided on seven when I saw his child picture in the anime. He looks young, but he can't be any smaller than six at the least! Kagome will be making her appearance soon, as will Kikyo and Rin.**

**I loved the reviews I've gotten. I encourage you to ask questions and to point out faults or other things that you wish to comment on, it's a review, your allowed to put your honest opinions in it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only wish that I owned Inuyasha, wishes never come true when they are that perfect...**

**Alright so Kagura is really Royally Pissed off after that and Naraku has a few tricks that will turn this story for the worst for poor Kagura.**

**Kanna's death will be explianed but not in this chapter! Maybe the next one. I'll try to update Dayily but that depends son all of you reviewing a lot or I'll turn mean and make you wait for ages until I get some reviews.**

**I like that you are all asking questions and things and I have a little bit of bad news, I don't think I can add in Miroku and Sango without over complicating things, I never really intended them to have a large part in this story or even a part at all! Sorry to you all, I'll see if there is a way to get them all together but it doesn't look promising!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miko Princess Kagome<strong>

Kagura landed just outside her home and stormed through the door her eyes glowing red with anger. "NARAKU!" she roared, her voice magnified and deep like a dragons.

The demon trickster jumped from his sitting position. "Kagura! You have returned, the target is he-"

"A child!" she cut him off. Demonic energy dancing around her dangerously and angrily. "You Two Faced Lying **COWARD!** You sent me to kill a **PUP?**"

Naraku cringed slightly "Is he dead?"

Kagura snarled and threw the clothes at his feet "You should have known better, you bastard!" she snarled angrily. "After Kanna you would know that I would not do such an act. The boy is dead" she confirmed, slightly calmer but still a boiling anger simmered just below the surface. She had to see his reaction, would he deny it? Would he apologise? She would torture him to hell!

Naraku inspected the clothes and nodded to himself "This smells of hanyou…"

Kagura growled again "I do not mistake my targets…"

Naraku nodded in agreement, best not to anger her tonight. "I did not realise that the prince was merely a pup, I heard he was close to coming of age but I should have known better than to trust a single rumour. Forgive me?"

Kagura watched him warily, he smelt of lies, yet she couldn't do anything now! He was her master, he had raised her, she couldn't do anything against him as she owed him her very life because of the deal! Damn fate and all those who tied her to this man!

She turned away and stormed back outside "No" she said simply, to express her feelings she spent the next six hours creating the storm of the century. Thunder and lightning danced across the sky and wind howled as wild animals from her anger. The more power she used the calmer she became. Then when the storm quietened she was back to her composed self.

She heard Naraku clinking his chess pieces, something he did when he was planning something big. As this was a death prophecy and he wanted to be sure that the young price had been killed by herself, add in her flaming temper…

Her eyes widened with a sudden thought. _He may want to check on him! He'll be a goner for sure this time!_ She hissed in a mixture of emotions then shouted over her shoulder "I'm going to the sea, Do Not follow me" she snarled, aware that he often did, dumb demon puppets; would he ever learn?

The feather grew in size and she soared into the sky with glances backwards to be sure he stayed put. He did. _Good. One less distraction now._

* * *

><p>Myoga pushed open the last scroll and sighed in exhaustion. "I have only a little information on our demoness friend. Her name is Kagura, she is known as the Celestial Dragon Princess as her father was the dragon king Ryukotsusei, who was slain by your father but your father was so badly wounded he didn't live long after that anyway"<p>

Sesshomaru nodded, he knew his father had died to kill Ryukotsusei to protect his human mate and unborn child, Inuyasha, the dragon's poison had won in the end.

Myoga sniffed and continued. "She is also known as The Wind Sorceress yet that seems to be her assassin name. Her mother was very hard to track down, she is the Celestial maiden of disaster from the moon, the infamous Kaguya. Apparently a beauty that could match the moon and with magic powers to boot."

Jaken spoke next "I have studied known reports on her powers, she has the skin of a dragon and the power to belch demonic aura attacks like her father, yet she has control over a series of spells like her mother over darkness and demonic auras and a number of others that are too complex to go into, she can turn objects into tools that will hold useful powers and her strength. She has her own powers over the wind and has proved her strength by fighting all known strong demons and beating them in fair fights!"

Myoga continued "The know legend about the dragon and the maiden to have bore children together is that Ryukotsusei tricked her into missing her ride back to the moon and as he was the male that achieved her challenge she mated with him and bore him Kagura"

Sesshomaru looked up "Children? More than one?"

Kaede nodded "Aye, Lord. Kagura had a sibling yet it is unclear if male or female. As is its status, alive or dead, we have no clue"

"It was a sister"

The adults turned to see Inuyasha, standing by the door, rubbing his eyes with his sleeping kimono sleeve tiredly. He was holding the door frame with his other hand, it was keeping him upright. He was really sleepy, Sesshomaru and every other demon could smell it.

Sesshomaru stood up "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be out of bed"

Inuyasha ignored him "That pretty lady had a sister" he stood there, a seven year old prince amongst elders and advisers giving the answers. "She had a sister, Kanna"

Kaede blinked "And how do ye know this, young prince?"

Inuyasha stifled a yawn. "She said that name when she realised that I was the prince. She also shouted 'Damn that Naraku' after"

Sesshomaru put a hand on his back and guided him to a chair. "Anything else you want to tell us?" he asked softly, he knew that his brother was only trying to help.

Inuyasha nodded "She said that she was ordered to come and kill me, by someone else. Then she told me that she would lie to that person. She magiced a bowl and then stabbed my hand, she wanted some of my blood" Sesshomaru growled angrily, Inuyasha looked up alarmed "She made it better" he held up his hand "And she wanted forgiveness, afterwards" Myoga and Kaede examined the wound and saw that it was well cared for and cleverly done so all the bones were missed and it would be as painless as possible. Sesshomaru was still upset that she had dared to harm him but stayed silent.

Inuyasha continued in a more sleepy voice "She cut and tore and bloodied my kimono then took me home… she smelt like flowers and clean air, I liked her. She knew you Sesshomaru, she didn't realise that I was your brother" the prince yawned again and Sesshomaru told him firmly to go to bed.

Inuyasha didn't protest and went to his room, Jaken reported that he was sleeping soundly five minuets later.

A guard rushed in and said hurriedly "The demoness, just outside the castle!"

Sesshomaru was up in an instant.

Kagura was sitting outside on a rock watching the sky emotionlessly, her storm hadn't reached this far, an oasis of calm… the moon crescent illuminated her celestial features she inherited from her mother. Sesshomaru was once again struck still and silent. As was Jaken and Myoga, Kaede and the castle guard that had come to see her. She was a beauty and it was a wonder why she was unclaimed by any male but when her red eyes settled on them they remembered why. She was a killer.

Sesshomaru had a hand on his sword. "Kagura, why have you come"

Kagura looked at him with an almost sad expression. "You know my name now…" she stood and walked a few steps closer to them all then stopped when she saw the defensive positions they had taken up. "How is Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed "Sleeping, he is exhausted"

Kagura nodded to herself. "Yes, he would be. Brave kid"

A few seconds of silence passed before Kaede broke it "Why have ye returned?"

Kagura eyed her up silently and recognised her. "Kaede, isn't it? I have come with a warning"

Jaken squealed angrily and ran up to her "You stupid wench! Haven't you threatened us enough? Must you continue to make your point? Lord Sesshomaru is stronger than you, his father killed your own pathetic one years ago! Do not keep on asking for trouble!"

Kagura glared down at him and he shut up, then ran behind Sesshomaru. _Shit she's scary!_

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and said "I care not for my father, a bastard he was, raping my mother to bare me. I could care less about him, I honour that ancestor of yours that slew him" she glared at Jaken again "You should not jump to conclusions, I have no desire to harm the prince. The warning I come with is for his own safety. My master ordered this killing and I have not completed the task. He may want to check to see if the boy is really dead" she shook her head with closed eyes "I have done everything in my power to ensure the appearance of his demise yet you should hide him away, my master will not rest until he dies"

Sesshomaru saw and smelt the truth in her and let his sword go "Who ordered this attack on my brother?"

Kagura snorted once "He goes my many names; Trickster, Onigumo, Hakudoshi, Injustice, Satan's spawn and Naraku. I believe he uses Naraku most often, that is what he has always responded to around me"

Myoga piped up at her feet. "What is your relationship with this Naraku? You are an unclaimed demoness so we can draw out mate and parent"

Kagura looked at the flea in almost amusement. "He raised me. He took me in and made me strong and granted the single wish I had as a child, I do errands for him. But he was the fool of the century to have me target a child! After what happened to-" she cut herself off and finished more calmly "I do not kill pups. A dishonourable thing to kill a being that has no defence"

Sesshomaru knew that she was hiding something but knew that it would be useless to press her for more information tonight. "What does Naraku have against my brother?"

Kagura blinked and said "Naraku heard a prophecy of death about him from unrelated sources, and he panicked, as would anyone. I do not know the content but a hanyou with golden eyes and silver hair would be one of a pair that would be responsible for ending him" Kagura turned her nose up and turned away. "That child will grow up to be his killer, keep him hidden and out of sight from any and all but a trusted few, if Naraku comes to hear that the child lives…" she trailed off but the effect was clear; the boy would die for sure that time…

She plucked a feather from her hair and just before she could fly away Sesshomaru asked "Why are you bothering?"

Kagura froze and hesitated then whispered softly, so softly that it was almost unheard "I don't know" then she was gone. Everyone cursed her as her wind magic knocked them backwards.

Jaken and the others glared up at her shrinking form then he turned to the demon king and asked "Well, my Lord, what shall we do?"

Sesshomaru stood silent, thinking over what the woman had said to him. Then said "Gather the men, order them to have every valuable thing gathered up. We are moving to the palace in the mountains. The secret one" people murmured and went off to gather the stuff.

Myoga piped up from his shoulder "Lord Sesshomaru, you believe Kagura's words?"

Sesshomaru nodded "She did not smell of deceit. When everything is gathered, burn the castle to the ground. I will not risk leaving a trail to follow"

"Yes my lord"

Sesshomaru watched the wind witch vanish into the storm on the horizon. _Where will you go? What will you do? Why have you done this? For Inuyasha? Yourself? Naraku? No you would never turn against him without cause, did asking to kill a child wound your pride that much? Have you decide to bide your time?_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself as he watched his castle burn to the ground.

No traces will be left, nothing to prove Inuyasha alive, or dead. He would be safe for another few years. All thanks to that demoness.

* * *

><p>Kagura landed at her home and walked inside as calmly as she could manage while still being violently angry around her master. "Evening" she greeted coldly. He smiled at her with red eyes and she was instantly on alert. <em>What was going on? <em>He placed a chess piece on a map, it was a strategy game! Figures of people and places, one of a hanyou without a face was on his side as a clear meaning of being dead. She suppressed a smirk, he would get a rude wakening in the distant future. _Inuyasha, don't make me regret sparing you…_

Naraku watching his game and then he pointed to a Miko. "This one needs to be slain also…"

Kagura growled, her hand curled into a fist around her fan. "Is she a child too?" she demanded. Naraku nodded, that pushed Kagura too far! Her fan came out and she held it in a threatening way. "You dare to insult my honour further by demanding that I kill a little girl now? You bastard!"

Naraku kept smiling and then reached for an object that would have stopped Kagura's heart if it were inside her. It was her sister's mirror! She threw her dancing blades "Leave that alone!" He reached into it, his hand passed through the glass and he grasped her heart.

Kagura cried out and fell to the floor, her hand on her chest. "No…" she gasped out. "Stop…"

He held her beating heart in his hand and looked at it in a strange way. "I have control over you now" he squeezed the pulsing redness and Kagura bit back a scream of agony. "Shall I end you now?"

Kagura gasped "N-n-no! Don't" she gasped out around the pain in her chest.

Naraku smiled and loosened his grip, Kagura gasped and sighed in relief. "Kagura, go and kill the Miko who lives at the castle in the centre of isle Tama. She is the princess there, do not disappoint me. Go"

Kagura refused silently and Naraku grasped her heart, digging his nails into the pulsing heart in his hand. Kagura screamed and fell to the floor. "D-Damn You…" she gasped out.

"Go and slay the Miko. I will not hold back if you refuse again" he loosened his hand and Kagura got shakily to her feet and staggered outside, hearing his mechanical laughter behind her. _Damn you to hell!_ She cursed and a slight twinge of her heart hurried her on to that island. _Another child, how dare he insult me!_

She cursed aloud, _now he holds my heart I cannot do anything to resist…_ She ducked her head in shame when her plan backfired, her heart kept so safe once was now in the clutches of a man that would not hesitate to abuse his power if he met any resistance… Damn…

* * *

><p>Kagura saw the castle.<em> Humans now, a hanyou and a Miko. What an odd combination…<em> She landed in the courtyard and went to the princesses chambers. Any guards she met got knocked backwards half dead by her energy blasts, she was NOT in a good mood today.

Then another shadow moved, this princess wasn't too popular with the local demons either. Kagura stood in their path and eyed then down. The demon's weren't stupid; they knew how strong she was just by being in the same room as her. Yet one acted stupid by saying "Stand aside, woman, we are here to kill the Mikos here"

_Mikos? More than just the princess? That's interesting._ Miko's were rare on their own and two in the same place, or more than two, was a miracle. In its own right…

Kagura opened her fan and moved to block his path "Leave. Now" she said slowly, her eyes blazing with all the emotions of the evening. The demon ogre did not back down and drew his sword.

"You cannot defeat Hikinki!"

Kagura moved and sliced him in two. "Safe it for someone who cares" she said to the fading eyes. Then the other demons attacked, _Out for revenge, are you? Interesting._ Kagura waited until they were close enough before whispering "You fools" her mothers chant fell from her perfect red lips and they fell away from her in bits and pieces that were unrecognisable! She eyed with disgust the mess they made. A guard came and haled in position.

"Demoness! You killed these demons?"

Kagura didn't answer. "There are more outside" she murmured, feeling them and their aura's. The guard ran to fight them off with any awake companions. Kagura watched the humans get slaughtered and killed or badly hurt before assisting them "Dance Of The Dragon!" the demons all died at her hand.

One demon threw fire on the mansion and it instantly caught on fire. Kagura watched it with a little interest. Fire was destructive like her mother and was controlled by dragons in its purest form. Fire fascinated her, that was true, but a screaming girl caught her attention. The princess! Kagura swore and ran at the castle then with one sweep blasted a path through the fire. The men tried to follow but they weren't immune to the heat like she was, they were forced back with pleas and cries to save their princess. Kagura found a child's room and sniffed the air for the girl's whereabouts.

"Where are you?" She shouted as the room creaked dangerously. This place was gonna collapse! _Damn it!_ A girl screamed when a part of the ceiling feel near the wardrobe. Kagura threw open the doors and saw a child. She had long wavy hair the colour of ebony and large scared eyes, her face was so innocent that Kagura's not there heart felt like it was trying to snap itself in half for what she was about to do next…

The princess had brown eyes like melted chocolate and her skin a creamy white, covered in ashes and sweat from the heat. The girl was no older then the young prince, Inuyasha, possibly one years age difference at the most, younger most likely. Kagura held the doors open and the girl jumped into the demoness's arms crying in fright at the flames licking up all around them.

Kagura glared at the fire, like she did with any enemy, as if it were a stupid opponent that didn't know its place. She snapped open her fan with a spark coming off it in her anger, Naraku, the fire, the innocent girl, my fate, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, prophecy… With a straggled yell she wildly waved the fan around and the fire, castle and part of the ground blew away from her in a blast of anger filled wind magic that belonged to a storm at sea.

The demoness and the princess clutching the demoness's knees stood, alone, in the only unaffected spot in the crater that was once the palace. Kagura lowered her fan, her fringe covering her eyes and her face neutral. She looked at the girl; _that expression of trust again… damn… Wake up child! I'm not your saviour!_

Kagura fell to her knees. She never cried, never felt the need to cry or curse herself or to take her frustration out like this, the castle walls and smouldering timbers littering around them for at least a mile, she had changed so drastically in the past three days she didn't know what to think of herself any more. "Naraku… I** hate** you" she gripped her fan. "Mark my words you'll fall by my hand!" she growled out lowly. Then her eyes settled on the girl once again. _And I know exactly how to kill you…_

"What is your name princess?" Kagura asked, calmly, in the same tone she used to talk to Inuyasha the other night.

"Kagome…" the child murmured and she looked around in wonder "Are you an angel?"

Kagura let a single laugh fall from her lips, it sounded strangled, forced, empty. "I'm no angel, Kagome. I am a demon. My name is Kagura. I am the Celestial Dragon Princess and Wind Sorceress that lives in a kingdom far from here"

Kagome drank up every word, _Like Inuyasha… these two really need to get out more, don't they play with other children like them? Oh… I'll bet they don't, poor things. That's why they are so eager to talk to strangers._

Kagura made the bowl appear again and lifted her fan, not bothering to open it, and pulled a singed and torn kimono from the wreckage a few feet away, it would do. Kagura pulled the jewel from her hair and turned it into another dagger. "Kagome. I know you are only a child, but I have been ordered to kill you by a horrible man named Naraku"

"Naraku?" the girl repeated softly.

Kagura nodded. "I don't want to follow his orders but I have no choice. I have to pretend to kill you. It will hurt a little, but you will live a little longer"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a voice shouted out "Princess!"

Kagura looked up to see a Miko. About twenty, maybe younger, she had long black hair as strait as the falling rain, brown eyes like crushed nuts and white skin that was slightly pink as the woman ran towards the two in the centre of the wreckage.

Kagome looked up and smiled "Kikyo!" Kagura figured that this was her nurse or guardian, aware that most heirs had one until they came of age, they weren't related. They smelt too different to be related, the younger girl seemed very attached to the older one. "Kikyo! You're alright!" the girl laughed running into the older woman's arms.

"Oh, Kagome. Never scare me like that again" The Miko looked up at the demoness and blinked "You saved her?" Kagura didn't answer. But Kagome did.

"Yes, she did. She blew the castle up! But she found me first and kept me safe!"

Kagura snarled "Do not praise me so highly, girl. You have no idea what I had to decide on in a single moment before that assassination turned into a rescue!"

Kikyo gasped "You came to kill, Kagome?"

Kagura didn't deny it. "I was ordered against my will. By a bastard that resorted to trickery to force my cooperation. I have nothing against the girl, believe me" Kikyo looked suspicious, her eyes on the ruined kimono and the dagger. Kagura knew what it looked like "I need to fake her death, it is the only way she will be ensured a few years of safety"

Kikyo still looked uncertain and drew a bow and arrow. "Why should I trust you to keep your word?"

Kagura smiled "You shouldn't"

Kikyo glared at her for a second longer than lowered her arrow "Alright, say I do agree to this; where would the princess and I go? We cannot stay here, she will be found regardless of her faked death or not. There is no guarantee for the princess's safety"

Kagura nodded "Indeed" she looked up at the moon and saw the crescent shape. _Sesshomaru!_ "I have an idea" The demoness stood suddenly and spoke to the air, as if Kikyo wasn't worth talking directly at. "This isn't the first time my bastard of a master has ordered me to kill a child and I refused like this time. I faked the child's death and told his older brother to hide him away where the sick bastard wouldn't find him. I believe he has done just that. I will take you to Lord Sesshomaru, and I will explain the circumstances, I do not doubt that he'll take you both in when he knows of your predicament"

Kagome spoke up "Is Lord Sesshomaru a nice man?"

Kagura shook her head "He is a demon. A Dog demon of the western lands. A king. His brother was the first target, you'll like Inuyasha a lot" she smiled at the girl and Kagome smiled shyly back.

Kikyo saw the exchange between the two and then saw the caring expression on the demoness's face. _She is sincere. Telling the truth, but why has her master ordered her to attach the princess, she is a child._ "Demoness, tell me; why has your master ordered the death of the princess?"

Kagura looked up at the Miko and thought for a moment before saying "She is involved in a prophecy of death about him. He wishes to change that fate of his by killing the two responsible for that fate"

Kikyo gasped "The princess and the young prince…"

Kagura nodded "Exactly, they will grow up to become his killers. I hate that blasted demon and nothing would please me more than to see him dead at my feet, yet I do not have the power to do such a thing anymore. Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones who have that power now. That is why they need to live…"

The wind blew the demoness's hair out into the wind and it caught her clothes and made her look almost tragic. The red eyes were filled with hatred for her master, pleading for Kikyo's agreement and when she looked down at the young girl who was holding her hand now, there was a tenderness that made the demoness look almost humane…

Kikyo decided. "What must be done?"

* * *

><p>Kikyo held her arrows and her bow, with a few bags of the princesses stuff and other supplies, while clinging on for dear life to the back of Kagura's robes. The wind passed them by at an alarming speed but the demoness seemed unaffected.<p>

Kagome was nestled in Kagura's arms, asleep. A small bandage on her hand just like Inuyasha had the night before. Kagura looked down at the child asleep in her arms. _So small and helpless. So darling… Why do I keep feeling like this, to be honest, I'm even more excited than this girl is to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru… Stupid emotions._ The feelings of affection almost choked her then she caught the demonic aura of Sesshomaru.

There was no doubt, after fighting him and then spending a little time with him, his demonic aura was easily recognisable. Kagura looked down and saw only mountains. But the demonic aura was directly below her. Odd.

"Brace yourself" she warned before the feather tilted at a worrying angel directly down! Kikyo cursed and held onto the demoness for dear life. Falling yet not was terrifying! Kagura pulled up out of the dive gracefully and landed, shrinking the feather back to its normal size and replacing it into her hair.

Kikyo still held onto the demoness's shoulders gasping loudly "Don't do that!" she hissed out angrily.

Kagura smirked and then delicately sniffed the air. "Sesshomaru, isn't far… Lord Sesshomaru! If you can hear me, I request an audience with you!" she called out, in a commanding tone that she was proud to still, possess after her recent loss in power and control.

A shift in the breeze and he appeared. He came slowly walking out of the gloom that the shadows cast in the forest a light mist holding to the floor and making this scene seem like a dream. Kagura looked into his face, sadly, she took in his elegantly beautiful appearance silently. She was sure that it would be one of their last times to see one another.

Sesshomaru and his chosen demon guards and Inuyasha at his brothers side, he insisted on coming because he wanted to see Kagura again, Sesshomaru looked at the Celestial Dragon princess and knew something had changed. She was paler, and she seemed tired, her movements more hesitant. The proud look had been almost wiped from her features and her confidence wasn't out showing anymore. For some reason she seemed smaller, not in height but she didn't have such an effect as the first times he saw her even though her beauty still shocked every male into stilled silence, himself included.

Kagura looked at him and a relieved smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you for seeing us, Lord Sesshomaru…"

He watched her for a silent second before answering. "It is not right to refuse the request of a lady"

Kagura smiled again, his gentle jokes making her feel a little more confident. "You all look well, I am pleased you found it in yourself to follow my advice"

Sesshomaru nodded once "It was in my brother's best interest"

Kagura nodded also "I see. And how are you, young prince?"

"I'm fine" Inuyasha looked up at his brother, Sesshomaru nodded at him, then he ran towards the Wind witch and stopped in front of her when he saw what she was carrying. "Kagura? Who is that?" he asked sniffing the air and smelling the scent of a little girl. "Who is she?"

Kagura ruffled his hair with the tip of her fan gently. Before turning back to his older brother "Do you recall the reason I came to your castle before?"

Sesshomaru nodded "You were ordered to kill my brother because he was involved in a prophecy of death, concerning your master"

"Correct. This is Princess Kagome of the isle of Tama and this is her guardian Kikyo" the Miko put her hands together in the traditional bow. The guards returned the gesture and Sesshomaru bowed his head in a polite greeting that still marked him as her superior. "My bastard of a master discovered that this girl is the second person involved in his death prophecy. I was ordered once again to kill a child to prevent such a future and once again I have not gone through with it"

Kagura gave the child a little shake and the princess woke with a cute yawn. "Kagura?" she asked softly.

Kagura smiled and then got onto one knee "Kagome, this is Inuyasha. He is a hanyou demon prince. Inuyasha, this is Kagome"

The two looked at each other for a long time. Then Kagome said "Awww, what cute ears!" and stepped forwards to touch one.

Inuyasha ducked "Don't touch them!" he said quickly.

Kagome looked hurt then said "I'm sorry... How old are you?"

Inuyasha blinked then he said "Seven"

Kagome clapped her hands "We're the same age!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up and eyes lit up with interest, probably never met someone his age before, and now he had the chance to play with a girl his age, he smiled widely. "Wow, you're seven too?"

"Ah-huh" she nodded "I like you, you're a nice person"

Inuyasha went red and scratched the back of his head, just behind his ears "Um, thank you" Sesshomaru and all the other adults chuckled at his awkwardness. "Shut up!" he growled, it was meant to have been a threatening sound but the grown ups laughed even more.

Kagura covered her face with her fan. "Kagome, you shouldn't make a male feel embarrassed, it hurts their pride" Kagome nodded and took Inuyasha's clawed hand in her own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel small…"

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head "You don't need to apologize! It's alright, they do that all the time. I think you are a nice person too"

Kagome smiled widely at the praise and stepped closer to his side, they were going to be great friends, Kagome still eyed those ears longingly but Kagura's warnings prevented her from touching them.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru drew everyone's attention from the children to the Wind Witch. "Why have you brought them here?"

Kagura bit her full lower lip. "I had hoped that you would offer them sanctuary. There is no palace for them to return to and any word contradicting the death of either of these children would doom them. I cannot spare them a second time"

"And why is that?"

Kagura hesitated. Sesshomaru continued "I have researched Naraku, your master, and I have come to realise that you are many times stronger than he could ever hope to be, and yet you follow his orders. Almost seem to fear him…" Kagura half gasped half glare-growled in frustration, _did this demon see through every veil?_ "I expect an answer, Kagura, answer me with the full truth and I will protect the little one and her Miko guardian"

Kagura hesitated again then sighed defeated. _I must tell my secret, it is the last thing left for me… I'll do it_. The Wind Witch seemed to slump in sadness or rejection or maybe disappointment. Her confidence left her and she looked weak, and she completed the weakness by telling them her most guarded secret "If you must know; that bastard holds my heart" The others looked at her as if she was talking pig Latin.

Kikyo said "I do not understand, he is not your lover so why does he hold your heart?"

Kagura closed her eyes and whispered "He does, but not in that sense… I literally meant that he has my beating heart in his repulsive hands" she put a hand to her empty chest. "It was a mistake, I can see that now… When I was young and reckless I performed a spell that was new and completely unheard of. In a quest to become the world's greatest fighter I had to become fearless. A true warrior will always fear his death and I wished to be freed from that fear. So I used the magic's inherited from my mother and drew my still beating heart from my back…"

Sesshomaru scoffed "A likely story, are you saying you truly are a heartless monster?"

Kagura glared "Monster, maybe. If you want proof then…" she turned around and untied the sash of her kimono. _She is undressing? _Sesshomaru blinked and stepped back in shock. Kagura looked at him over her shoulder "Come now, Sesshomaru. I'm assuming that this isn't anything you haven't seen" her teasing tone wounded his pride, he had yet to claim a mate and he was well over seven hundred years old.

Kagura kept the front of her covered then let the silky fabric slide from her back and exposed the scar. Kagura heard the others all gasp and step away from her in horror. A scar that was still slightly red but had mellowed down into a mostly brown old scar, the scar was slightly spider shaped with some purple and bluish veins showing through the healed skin. The scar was directly over her heart. Everyone thought something similar to this; _She did that to herself? **Intentionally?**_

Kagura grimly frowned at the floor, she could see it too clearly. Feel it too clearly.

Herself at nineteen years of age, using magic's she hardly understood, wanting her heart to always be protected somewhere safe. Wanting to be invincible as her dragon armour skin would protect her beyond any doubt but the fear for her life was something she had to lose. One way or another. Then the pain of her beating heart being ripped from her back, seeing the blood and hearing her own screams, then collapsing and seeing her own heart beating outside her, on the floor beside her. She knew that she was now invincible in battle yet all it would take was one stab, or squeeze or any damage to this organ outside her, then she'd be a goner.

Kagura had done the only thing she could think of, the best hiding place ever, her sisters mirror became her hearts case.

She pulled the kimono closed and after tying it securely turned and asked "Is that proof enough, Sesshomaru? Or do I have to present the bloody thing to you?"

Sesshomaru was pale, everyone was pale, the children clutched at each other and Kagome had her head buried in Inuyasha's chest to stop herself looking , Kikyo looked about ready to pass out, the guards were all gasping and gulping and staring at her in a mixture of admiration, shock, horror and wonder. Kagura only had eyes for one demon. Sesshomaru swallowed three times and said "That is proof enough" Kagura nodded and began to leave, walking away into the fog at her own leisure. Sesshomaru was suddenly at her side "This Naraku, does he seem likely to turn on you?"

Kagura looked up at him curiously "If I misbehave. Definitely"

Sesshomaru reached out to her exposed neck, she slapped him away on impulse. "What if he tries to make you his?"

Kagura held her head high. "Then I'll die happy that I could deny him that"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, clearly impressed that she would continue to defy him. "Why did you save my brother and princess Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagura said simply "To have Naraku's death guaranteed. And also to have gotten away with defying him twice is a mockery that I'll hold onto for a while"

"What about Kanna?"

Kagura stiffened, visibly. She snarled and her aura pulsed once in anger "Never. Mention. My. Sister" she growled. Then she started to storm away in full anger her sister in the front of her mind and making her feel unstable.

Then an insistent tug at her kimono sleeve had her looking down. The young prince and princess were there. "Thank you for saving us" they said softly, Kagura saw her sister standing by them both in her mind showing that there was indeed a different reason for saving them. The children were looking at her like she was a goddess or another heavenly being that was being selfless enough to help them. Her face in the moonlight had everyone looking at her like she was some kind of deity, she would have once lapped up that attention but not anymore. She was a goddess in chains… what good was that?

Her red eyes closed, oddly stinging, and she looked away, her hair covering her eyes when her head bowed. The full red lips trembled slightly. "Don't you _dare_ thank me…" she whispered hoarsely then angrily and forcefully snatched the feather from her hair and took off. Telling herself stubbornly that the tears falling from her pointed chin weren't there.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru watched her leave and saw the crystal like droplets fall from her eyes, even if no one else saw them. Sesshomaru looked at the Miko and Kikyo looked at the demon. Sesshomaru spoke first "We had better get the children out of sight"

"Yes" Kikyo agreed. Leading the little girl inside with the young prince holding onto the princesses hand, both of them quiet but sticking together amongst the adults. Kikyo whispered to Sesshomaru "Kagome has been longing for a friend for a long time, perhaps this isn't as dark and horrible as we have been making out…"

Sesshomaru nodded, glancing back to see his brother with the princess. Inuyasha was telling Kagome about his home in the mountain and she was chatting to him quietly but excitedly. "Yes, Inuyasha has been seeking a companion also. This could turn out to be a good thing"

The guards looked around, using any demon senses they had to check for any spies. Finding nothing they pressed the stone beside the river and a door appeared behind the water fall. Sesshomaru opened it and lead the small group inside, locking the door securely behind him.

* * *

><p>Kagura had dried her eyes long before she arrived at her former home. This place held no warm welcomes anymore. She entered and Naraku was there waiting for her. "You took your time" he stated.<p>

Kagura glared "I was in no hurry to come back" she growled lowly. And threw the princess's burnt and torn and bloodied kimono at his feet. "I hope you are satisfied!" she snarled and stormed into her room.

Naraku examined the robes. It was a quick kill once again, but why was it burnt? "Kagura, tell me, why are there burn marks on this night time robe?"

Kagura snorted "Because some idiot tried to burn me when he saw his princess dead on the floor. Threw a flaming torch, so I destroyed the place" she refused to talk after that. When Naraku was sure she was asleep he sent out a demon puppet to see the castle, through the puppets eyes he saw destruction everywhere, there was no chance anyone survived _that!_

Satisfied he called the puppet back then went to bed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so mean, I loved the reviews for the first chapters! Keep them comming! I'm still trying to update daily! But I do have a life outside this writing stuff, so just be pataint! Keep guessing and thinking and asking questions;<strong>

**BTW We find out about Kanna in the next chapter; anyone got any ideas about what happened to her? (And Kagura?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha, I only wish that I could...**

**Alright, this is where we finally find out about Kanna and about how Kagura calls Naraku 'Master'. This has a lot of painful memories and past in it, Kagura and her mother, then her little sister too. I introduced Rin to get Kagura back together with Sesshomaru and to have some scenes where Kagome can have some girly time :)**

**I know chibi Inuyasha and Kagome are sooooo cute! It's part of the reason I did this one! Enjoy and keep asking questions and guessing! I take my hat off to you all for persisting with this story. Next chapter tomorrow or later today if I feel nice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura's past, Kanna's Life, Rins prestent<strong>

Kagura sat on the roof of her prison. For the past thirty eight months her home had become her cage, she was never allowed out, never allowed to use her powers, Naraku was restricting her in every way possible. Yet last week she said that she would crush her own heart herself if he refused to let her wander and go around fighting demons like she used to. He had thought her bluffing yet caught her trying to break through the barrier that her heart was kept inside. She was carrying out her threat like the persistent bitch she was and that act alone forced him to give her freedom.

Kagura thought about the rules she had been given, _rules… damn him, still attempting to restrict me!_ Kagura had to report back to him once every ten days at the least. She had to spend one of those nights here and tell him what she had been doing. She would follow any orders given to her on the visits. She would not try anything funny or he would put her heart in a clamp and slowly increase the pressure until she begged for death, then he would deny her that.

Kagura looked down at the mountains base. _Three years… it's been three long years and two months since I last saw the children, Inuyasha and Kagome… since I last saw Sesshomaru. Should I go to them? No, I have no reason to now, not a one…_

She sighed and pulled the feather from her hair. "I'm leaving for ten days!" she informed Naraku before she left. He had to know when she was going, it was like she was a child all over again.

Kagura hovered over the mountains where Sesshomaru was meant to live, she could feel his presence there. She breathed his scent and missed them all. She longed for the company of any other being apart from Naraku. Three years with barely enough room to breathe without him near made her almost desperate to talk to another, anyone would do! Even an enemy, she wanted to laugh, smile, argue, duel, win, lose, train, she wanted to be free again. _I want to be treated…like a person… not an object… not a pet… not a slave… a person, woman, demon princess… ha! Who am I kidding, that'll never happen!_

She turned and flew off into the gloom again.

Inside the mountain Kikyo and Sesshomaru were sitting and talking by the fire eating their evening meal. Kikyo had become a little more womanly and open in her time there, having a kimono on and even allowed herself to test some milder make-ups. She had become a good companion to Sesshomaru but nothing more, she was never going to be obliged to a demon in that way. She served him for taking her and princess Kagome in by using her Miko powers to create a barrier that scattered the demonic aura of the guards and Sesshomaru, so they wouldn't be discovered by accident.

Sesshomaru had in turn come to accept a friendship with the human. He was impressed with her barrier and she was often doing other things to keep them all hidden in what she said was the only repayment she could give for promising to protect her princess.

Kagome and Inuyasha were now ten years old. They had grown a little taller and a little closer to one another. They were best friends, playing in the gardens, room's right next to each other, talking after lights out, going to each other when they had a problem, being miserable when they had a fight or when the other was sick or sad. Their guardians found this very sweet and often had small talk over what they would do as they got older. Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Myoga had little laughs over the two children.

Kaede had passed away two years after Kagura's attacks and had her own grave just outside the barrier.

The mountain castle was inside a mountain and had been carved out of the rocks. Almost all the windows were painted there with images of meadows or deserts or the night sky on bedroom ceilings. There were lots of torches that burnt either white or a green blue or purple depending on what they had to burn the torches with. There were three different outside area's; one was a herb and food garden, Kikyo and Myoga spent much time there, preparing meals and medicines to sell to passing traders that were sometimes found in the forest. The second was a small garden that grew flowers and tall trees, it was more of a wild life garden, they were on ledge like balconies that just dropped in a sheer drop down into the valley if someone fell over the edge.

Sesshomaru had walls build to avoid that, they were cleverly made so it was only noticeable from the castle and not from any other perspective, proven as Kagura hadn't spotted them from the sky on her lonely visits. The final garden was the valley itself, Kagome and Inuyasha liked that one the best, it was a place that wasn't protected by walls of magic and people from the outside came there, but when they did Inuyasha and Kagome hid giggling as they watched the people gather food or check traps. Inuyasha and Kagome often set up booby traps that would scare away people that got too close to the castle.

Their lives were filled with fun and games. Kagome ran through the deep woods with Inuyasha perusing her as they played their game of chase. The princess tried to keep ahead of him, but he was faster, a lot faster, than her so he always won in the end.

A hand caught her wrist and pulled her to a stop "I've caught you, Kagome" Inuyasha panted out beside her.

Kagome's little chest was heaving. Her hair was a little longer and her face had lost most of its baby fat that would have made her chubby. She had longer limbs and her hand still had its little scar that Kagura gave her to fake her death. Kagome pouted at her best friend. "That's not fair, you're always faster than me!"

Inuyasha smirked, he had lost most of his childish innocence and had started acting like a tough teen even though he was a few years off being a teenager. He had grown as well, his long hair hadn't been cut and was even longer than Kagome's, he still had is robe of the fire rat that had grown with him to always fit, he held her wrist firmly but gently. He had to grow up learning restraint. He could easily hurt Kagome without meaning to with claw or fang or a lapse in strength concentration. She hadn't been hurt badly by him but he always was guilty over the times he had hurt her.

"It's fair, Kagome. I won fair and square, now you have follow my six orders for today" Kagome squealed indignantly and then crossed her arms, sulking at losing to him again.

"I'm not going to clean your room again!" she said angrily, remembering last time.

Inuyasha nodded, that was a little harsh, he hadn't cleaned his half of their room for weeks and he made her clean the worst corner of it… ah well, it was funny while it lasted. "Alright…" he thought about what to make her do first "The first thing I want you to do is… um…" he looked around for inspiration. Then he saw it "Act like a rabbit!"

Kagome stifled a giggle "A rabbit?" she laughed "For how long?"

Inuyasha thought about it then said "Two minuets"

Kagome rolled her eyes then got into a bunny crouch and hopped stupidly around the small clearing. Inuyasha howled with laughter and Kagome suddenly hid in some tree roots. Inuyasha jumped and looked down at her from his perch. "What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled "I'm in my burrow!" she put two fingers up by her ears and pretended that they were her rabbit ears. Then poked her head out of the 'burrow' and looked around in a very rabbit like fashion for danger, liking this game almost too much.

Inuyasha snickered. "That's two minuets up, now… you have to… um…" Kagome stood up and dusted herself down, getting the grass stains off her kimono as she could. Kagome put her hands on her hips while she waited for her second command. If it was anything like last time, they would get worse as they got closer to the end. Inuyasha scratched his head and puffed out his cheeks. _What haven't I done?_

They heard people coming and both of them quickly ran for cover. The two huddled in a tree, holding onto each other while the people passed almost right below them. One was an old woman, her son helping her walk through the twisted under wood, and his own son holding the bags they were travelling with. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the family, they always had a fascination with people who lived 'outside'. It was so strange to the children that life could continue as normal while they had to stay hidden to stay safe.

When they had gone Inuyasha held onto Kagome and jumped down off the tree branch to the forest floor. Kagome looked at them and said "That boy looked really cute…"

Inuyasha felt a jealous twinge. "Keh, he was whimpy, come on. I'll think of your next order on the way back" Kagome climbed onto his back when the hanyou bent down and they ran through the woods to the little crack in the side of the mountain. Kagome squeezed through it first then Inuyasha followed.

"Good noon to you both" a guard said as they passed him.

Kagome smiled sweetly while Inuyasha said with a small frown "It's not midday yet"

Kagome poked him in the ribs. "Manners" she hissed in his ear.

Inuyasha scoffed and kept walking. They made their way into their rooms. They had their own small lounge and indoor hot spring to share, one window balcony to themselves and a play room filled with children's toys to keep themselves entertained. One was their sleeping rooms, it was divided by a think curtain that could be pulled back if they wished to sleep in the same room, and it could be drawn if the opposite effect was wanted.

Kagome's half was all flowers and birds and butterflies while Inuyasha had night skies and lots of forests with a full moon over his head. Kagome sat on her futon "Have you thought of the next order yet?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not yet" then an evil smile appeared and he said "Wait, I want you to run down the corridor shouting that its midday"

Kagome groaned and threw her pillow at him when he laughed. It missed as usual. Inuyasha waited at the end of one corridor while she walked to the other end to start her screaming and running. He heard her breathe in deeply then his doggie ears were forced back into his hair at her high pitched shouting "MIDDAY, EVERYONE LISTEN IT'S NOW MIDDAY!" she ran past all the study doors and the main bedrooms stomping her feet as loud as she could while shouting her head off.

Inuyasha chortled when she reached him and dived into her room when all the doors opened to see what the fuss was about. Inuyasha rushed in after her and she was hiding under the covers. "Kagome?" she peeked out at him, her face red from all the yelling. His golden eyes met her melted chocolate ones and he said "Third command, you have to say that this shouting was your idea"

Kagome glared and threw all her dolls at him. He ducked and laughed and then Sesshomaru and Kikyo were in the door way and the laughing mood vanished when he saw the looks on their faces. "Kagome?" Kikyo began sternly. Kagome fisted her kimono of blue and white and green, in nervousness. "What was all that ruckus about?"

Kagome went red and stuttered softly "I wanted you all to know what time it was, you always are late for lunch…"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha had the feeling that his brother knew what really happened, Inuyasha bit his lip. Sesshomaru shook his head "You should both know better than to disturb us when we are working, be quieter now" he warned and ordered Kikyo and the others away.

Kagome sighed and then went back to glaring at Inuyasha "What's number four?"

"Hmmm" Inuyasha wanted her to have a nice one now he had gotten her in trouble. "I want you to act like Jaken!"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she squealed happily, that was her favourite one as she always did such a good job impersonating his reedy voice and waving a pretend staff all over the place. She nodded and then said in her best 'Jaken voice' "Inuyasha, you stupid halfbreed! Why did you have Kagome yelling all over the place like a crazy parrot?" Inuyasha held his sides when Kagome pretended to hold the staff up too high, like Jaken often did, and then fell over mimicking Jaken when he forgot how heavy the staff could be.

Kagome smiled, she was enjoying herself a lot. "Stop laughing you! What's so hilarious?" Inuyasha fell on his futon, nearly crying with laughter, _damn that was almost exactly like the stinking toad!_

"Wow, your getting good, Kagome" he said wiping at his eyes.

"How dare you compare me to that mangy human!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha burst out laughing again.

"Stop it Kagome, your killing me!" he gasped out after ten minuets of aching sides from almost continues laughter.

Kagome stayed quiet. Inuyasha looked at her and she was grinning evilly. "That's command five, only one left Inuyasha"

Inuyasha gasped "No! I have two left!"

Kagome shook her head making a negative noise in her throat. "Nope, you told me to stop, that was a command not and ask, that's five, you have only one left"

"No way, that's not fair!"

"It counts!"

"I'll check the rule book on that one"

Kagome folded her arms "I made up this game so I say's that it counts. And you never told me how long to do it for, you just said: act like Jaken, then you told me to stop it, that's two commands, isn't it?"

Inuyasha growled in defeat. Then went into a deep silence as he thought through his final order, he wondered if he should wait until later? No, he had to ask now. He knew what he wanted, Kagome had the most amazing scent in the world, he knew that, sunshine and roses and strawberries. He blushed and mumbled. "Sit with me"

Kagome got up and sat down next to him. She looked at him with her wide chocolate eyes, pale skin framed by dark hair, he blushed madly. Kagome kneeled in front of him and put a hand to his forehead "Are you alright?" she asked concern lighting up her eyes.

Inuyasha's control snapped, he grabbed her and held her in his lap, arms gently holding her in place "Kagome?" She stopped struggling and looked up at him, her eyes slightly scared. "Stay like this, for a while longer, please?" She squirmed a little more then relaxed, she liked his warmth through her back.

The ten year old sniffed at her hair and sighed, she smells so nice…

When Kikyo called them for dinner there wasn't the rush of feet to get here first or the late trail of dragging feet when they were late. Kikyo put her bowl down "Kagome? Inuyasha?" she opened the door to their room and gasped. They were asleep!

They had their arms around each other, Kagome had her face next to his heart, and the boy had his sensitive nose in her hair. Kikyo froze then leaned against the wood and smiled to herself. She tip toed inside and pulled the blankets over the two then closed the door softly and walked back downstairs "They are asleep, Sesshomaru, you should have seen them together like that, it was so sweet"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow then continued his meal. Unknown to the others he later checked on the two ten year olds and saw them sleeping in each others arms, he had never seen his brother so peaceful nor seen Kagome looking so happy, her face lit up with the slight smiled gracing her small mouth. She cuddled closer to his brother and Sesshomaru closed their door and left them alone.

Suddenly a voice called out to him "Lord Sesshomaru? I request an audience with you!"

* * *

><p>Kagura had been on quite the life changing trip that first day of her ten days away from Naraku. She had left Sesshomaru's mountain castle and flown south, where the air crackled with electric storm clouds and where strong demons were meant to have lived. Naturally she was not challenged so went around finding out who was the strongest so she could challenge them instead.<p>

Kagura knew she needed a camp, somewhere to live while she was away from Naraku, yet she knew that humans wouldn't accept her near them and demons all feared her and hated her so there was not much chance of finding a place to live in the south. She sat in a tree that overlooked the ocean, she remembered the thoughts of her youth; _I'll cross that ocean one day, and I'll become the strongest demoness that ever lived._

Kagura sneered at herself _Who's strong now?_

"Get her!"

The shout brought her from her musings. She looked behind her to see a young girl, _Kagome?_ She was running for her life from demons, Kagura recognised them as slave traders. She had no taste for the creatures, stupidly thinking they can grab anyone form anywhere and sell them to the rich and powerful. The girl looked over her shoulder fearfully and the nine demons were catching her up, she pushed her legs faster until she was finding it hard to breathe. Kagura was about to call out to the child when she saw her face. Kagura kneeled on her tree branch _That isn't Kagome… thank Kami… _the image of a girl in white stood in her mind. _K-Kanna?_

Kagura stood tall and her eyes flashed red_. I'll not have a child die like she did. Not while I'm around!_

The girl reached the cliff and skidded to a stop. The land vanished over the cliff, disappearing into the raging sea. The girl cried out in horror-disappointment and looked around for an escape and found none. She tried to turn and run back into the trees but the demons were already there, closing in on her. She started to cry.

"Be silent, grab her and lets go" the leader said.

One moved forwards then Kagura dropped out of the sky and blocked his path "You will not take her" she was slightly kneeling from her landing, her fan was drawn and her eyes flashed so dangerously that even Sesshomaru would have run a mile to get away from her. She was so angry, all the penned up rage at Naraku was pouring out of her mixed with the fury against harming a child. Kagura's wind magic flickered around her in invisible sparks, aching to be used, the demons all sensed this and the smarter ones backed off like she was requesting with her glaring eyes.

But these demons didn't seem to have any common sense. The leader laughed "What could a mere woman do to the nine brothers of chains?" he was ugly, he had chains for clothes and fingernails and his hair was nothing but a wig of fine black chains as well.

The child was silent now, looking at the beautiful woman like she was a goddess. The girl's wide star filled eyes never left the woman. _Who is she?_

Kagura stood tall again, the moonlight hit her beautiful features and the wind softly tugged at her clothing and hair like an old friend. She pulled her fan across her body and said "You have exactly ten seconds to leave, or die. One"

The leader roared in laughter and continued forwards "Two" Kagura continued. "Three" the demons started to move in. "Four" The girl whimpered in desperation. "Five" Kagura was forced to step back until she was directly in front of the girl to stop the demons getting around her. "Six" demons drew swords and chains. "Seven" they were so close now that you could smell them. "Eight" Kagura wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Nine" her voice took on a dangerous edge, this was their last warning! The girl gripped the back of her kimono **"TEN!"** Kagura roared and threw her dancing blades.

The demons ran screaming but didn't get very far, they lay dead within ten feet of her, the blades tore through them and the ground and the scenery and only stopped when they all lay dead beyond recognition.

With much of her anger spend Kagura lowered her fan and snapped it shut. She turned to the girl and kneeled before her "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, her face was covered in bruises and she was filthy yet she held a pride in herself that was a survivors pride; she had lived through this and now she could boast about it later. Kagura saw bare feet and shackles around each wrist, the chain broken, _that must have been how she escaped in the first place…_

With a single dancing blade the shackles lay in half on the ground. Kagura stood up and said "I am Kagura, The Celestial Dragon Princess, do you have a name?" The girl rubbed her wrists and shook her head, Kagura looked at her carefully "Have you forgotten your name?" the girl shrugged. Kagura finally understood "You were born a slave. Your parents…" The girl started to cry.

Kagura put a hand on the girls shoulder, the girl threw herself into her arms and after a few awkward seconds held her comfortingly. "If you don't have a name, I'll name you" The girl looked Kagura in the red eyes and Kagura said "I'll call you Rin"

"Rin?" the girl said, she had a cute voice that was rough and quiet from lack of use.

Kagura nodded "It means 'cold'. Where I come from that is a name to bear with pride, Rin was once the name of an ice dragon queen. Now do you want to go somewhere warm, Rin?"

Rin looked thoughtful then nodded "Yes"

Kagura gathered her up into her arms and pulled her feather out. _I'll have to barging with him again… what will he want this time?_ The night flew by, the girl didn't fall asleep like the other two had done, she gripped the edge of the feather and looked over the edge of it at the land below them. It almost looked like a map! Rin gasped and tried to hold onto the clouds that flew too close. Kagura watched her in amusement_, how could a cloud fascinate a child so much?_ Inuyasha and Kagome had been the same, trying to touch everything she saw.

Kagura grabbed the back of Rin's kimono for the seventh time. "Keep doing that and you'll fall" she warned once the girl had been steadied. Rin apologised graciously. Kagura rolled her eyes "I'm not your master, you are your own master now" Rin looked up in wonder. _Free? _Kagura set down in the place she took Kikyo and Kagome three years ago, she braced herself and put the child by her side, Rin held onto her kimono sensing the demoness's nervousness. Kagura patted her head and then drew a breath "Lord Sesshomaru? I request an audience with you!"

She didn't have to wait long. Sesshomaru seemingly appeared from the gloom, a white ghost in the dim woods. He hadn't changed a bit, still handsome, elegant, sword at his side, armour that displayed great strength and with that demonic aura that proved his immense power. His long silver hair blew in the wind that Kagura had brought with her from the sea, it was so fine that it almost looked a part of the mist. Golden eyes burned through the mist, they were the only vibrant thing in the gloomy forest.

Kagura hadn't changed much either, she was still strong, held her head high, had invisible powers that boiled under the surface, her red eyes a ruby that was as beautiful as the crimson rose, her brown hair held a shining silky quality even though he had never touched it, her pale skin was still ghostly like the last time, the full red lips parted slightly in an emotion he couldn't grasp before it was gone.

"I am glad to see you are well… Sesshomaru" she said softly, oddly shy of this demon now. There was no reason to be, he wasn't a great embarrassment or a cruel master so there was no reason to feel bashful, yet she did.

Sesshomaru nodded at her "I am glad to see you live. I was beginning to wonder if Naraku had simply done away with you"

Kagura laughed once, a hollow sounding laugh that held more bitterness than humour. "I would have preferred that at one time. I am lucky to have lived until now, he kept me penned un in a dingy little room for three years. I've gained a little of my old freedom, yet it's a pitiful amount compared to what I once was"

Sesshomaru nodded understandingly. "Why have you come to me after all this time?"

Kagura hesitated, _Damn I feel stupid!_ "I have a favour to ask, I'll do anything I can to return the favour! Anything!" she looked a little desperate.

Sesshomaru walked forwards interest clear in his eyes. "What is it you would have me do for you?"

Kagura steeled her resolve and said "Rin, you can come out now"

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise when a girl peered out from behind Kagura's legs, one hand latched onto her kimono and the other holding Kagura's sleeve, unwilling to part from her at the minuet. The girl had light brown hair like muddy sand, it would look nicer when she was washed he was sure, her eyes were a brown that were closer to a red-brown than any other colour or shade. This girl had lots of yellowing bruises under a layer of dirt, her torn kimono was that of a slaves and her pale skin was hardly recognisable.

Kagura put a hand on her head "This is Rin. I rescued her from demon slavers" Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in distaste, he had the same opinion of demon slaver traders as Kagura did, disgusting! "I was hoping you would look after her, for me" she added uncertainly. "With Naraku around it wouldn't be ideal for the girl to stay with me" the girl tightened her grip on her clothes at that statement.

Sesshomaru thought about it "Is she related to the prophecy?"

Kagura shook her head "Not that I know of, but I don't know the full contents of that prophecy, so to say either way would be a rash decision until more is known" Kagura bit her lip and then said "I'll find out for you. Naraku, the prophecy, and anything else you wish if you'll take her in"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a long time. Kagura's fingers ran soothing circles on Rin's temple, hoping for the best. "I accept" Sesshomaru said at last. Kagura sighed in relief. "But-" _oh no._ Kagura looked at him nervously "I want to know about Kanna, tell me this now and give any information on Naraku later and I'll take her in and raise her with Inuyasha and Kagome"

Kagura pouted then her head lowered and her eyes were hidden by her hair. "Thirty years ago, I had a younger sister called Kanna. She was born sick, she was weak like a human but she tried to hard to be strong, for me!" she could see it, her newborn sister in her arms not crying or opening her eyes, born as if she were asleep. Kagura had held her for two minuets and the baby opened its midnight black eyes and Kagura knew that she would do anything and everything to protect her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother?" A seven year old Kagura asked, looking up into her mothers face, worn out and covered in sweat from giving birth. "Mother, why is she so quiet?" Kagura asked, concerned for her infant sister in her arms. The baby girl had thick white hair that already fell in a sort of bob around her head her skin was fawn and her eyes like dark coals.<em>

_Kaguya didn't open her eyes to answer, she didn't hold much affections for her two children, as her mate had forced himself onto her. She despised the dragon king she was mated to and because her children were half dragon a bit of her hatred for him had been inherited by the two girls. "She is going to die, Kagura, leave me in peace"_

_Kagura gasped and held the baby tighter. "She's only been born a few minuets! She can't die!"_

_Kaguya glared at her eldest daughter "That's enough, Kagura! Leave with the brat!"_

_Kagura held the baby girl close to her and walked outside. "You're not a brat" she told the baby. The white haired baby looked around it in wonder. Kagura had the perfect name, when Kagura was born she wasn't given a name until she was old enough to pick on for herself she had chosen 'Kagura' as it meant 'dancer for the gods' and fit perfectly with her attacks and her appearance. Kagura held the baby to her heart and said "Your name is Kanna. It means 'wonder'. I won't let you die so young, I promise to always look after you"_

* * *

><p>Kagura was snapped back to the present.<p>

"The healers told my mother she was going to die when she came into the world, she wasn't awake when she was born but she was alive, my father didn't care; he had me, I was his heir until my mother bore him a son. Mother despised father and didn't care if my sister died, or me for that matter. I wanted Kanna to live, I begged every healer to make her well. They refused. No one likes a dragon… or a half dragon…" Kagura felt the wind and it almost tore through her, trapped in her memories that would haunt her until she died.

"Naraku came into my life then, he said he would heal my sister and make her well if I did errands for him when he asked."

* * *

><p><em>Kagura held her baby sister and sobbed bitterly on the outskirts of her home. A man in a baboon cloak appeared "Why do you cry?" he asked her.<em>

_Kagura drew her fan "Keep back!" she warned, protecting the precious bundle._

_Naraku stayed where he was "What is your name?"_

"_Kagura, I am the Celestial Dragon Princess! Who are you?"_

_Naraku bowed deeply "I am Naraku, Trickster, Onigumo and many others, but Naraku will do" he stepped forwards and saw baby Kanna. "Who is that?"_

_Kagura looked at her sister and fell to her knees. "Kanna, she's my sister"_

_Naraku kneeled before them "What is wrong with her? Isn't she well?" he didn't sound concerned, he simply was curious. He was placing his bets and seeing if he could twist this to his advantage._

_Kagura shook her head and wiped her eyes "She is going to die, she was born weak. Mother and Father don't care and nobody will help her…She's just a baby!" Kagura started to cry again, holding her sister to her heart._

_Naraku looked at the two then said "I can help her"_

_Kagura looked up, afraid to hope. "Y-y-you can?"_

_He nodded gravely "Yes, but you will have to do something for me in return"_

_Kagura jumped up "I'll do anything you ask, just make her well" Naraku placed both hands on the baby and a blue light shone from them, when his hands left her there were two small white flowers growing naturally in Kanna's hair. The baby opened her eyes and began to cry. Kagura looked at her amazed. "She's gonner be okay!" she gasped out. If Kanna now had the strength to cry she would live!_

"_Thank y-" but Naraku was gone, and she wouldn't see him for another five years._

* * *

><p>"I agreed without thinking, Kanna got better and Naraku had his latest chess piece. My mother fled back to the moon soon after to escape my father and then years after that our fathers fought and both perished… I had no where to go, Kanna needed to be looked after… Naraku was the only one I could have gone to then…"<p>

Kanna was five years of age holding onto her older sisters arm, Kagura herself was only twelve years old and was a child herself, they stood in Naraku's doorway and asked to be taken in. Kagura would have taken it back if she could but it was too late. "Naraku wasn't too interested in Kanna, I was always the stronger sibling, he trained me, day in, day out. 'Remember Kagura, great strength and skills will leave you invincible to all but fear itself'" she quoted bitterly.

Sesshomaru listened intently, this plot wave thicker and thicker until he was sure that there was an entire spider web connecting every even that had happened in their lives.

"But one year Kanna was very sick, the healing potions had lost their effects, I tried to hard to save her, to care for her when her strength failed, but it was in vain…"

* * *

><p><em>Kanna lay on her futon, her forehead beaded with sweat. Kagura had a cooling breeze go through the house, ignoring Naraku's complaints of the cold, Kanna was so tiny at ten years old her hands folded neatly on her stomach. Her breathing was even, for now, and her throat was clear so her breath didn't rattle her. Kagura sponged her forehead again and again.<em>

"_Are you feeling better, Kanna?" she asked softly, her sister the only one she had ever really opened up to in that sort of way._

_Kanna's coal black eyes looked up at her and she smiled a little "A little, thank you for doing this Kagura" she closed her eyes and a small wince and shudder passed through her, Kagura instantly pulled her into her arms and used her fan to gently cool her overheated skin, knowing that when she was cooler she would have less pain to deal with "It hurts, Kagura…" Kanna whispered into her shoulder._

_Kagura held her tighter, at a loss at what to do. "Naraku!" she shouted. The trickster came instantly. "We need more pain tonic"_

_Naraku brought out a grey bottle and then held it up to his eye "There's not much left…"_

_Kagura snatched it from him and coxed her little sister into drinking it. Kanna eventually calmed down to go to sleep again. Kagura played with her sisters hair, mindful of the two flowers that bloomed there, when Naraku saved her life Kanna had those little white flowers growing out of her skull, it was very unusual but it suited her._

_Naraku looked at the empty bottle "Kagura, the stronger the dosage we give her the quicker she'll become immune, she soon won't be effected by my medicines at all"_

_Kagura nodded, a seventeen year old with lots in common with her adult self apart from the jewels in her hair, they weren't there yet. Kanna would give them to her just before she went insane. "I know…"_

_Not a month following the attacks happened; Kanna would go into a state where she did not recognise friend or foe and had almost gone as far as trapping her own sisters soul inside her mirror. Naraku stopped her by knocking her out, Kagura was furious with him for days._

"_Kagura?" Kanna asked no louder than a whisper from her bed._

_Kagura leaned down to her and answered just as softly "I'm here"_

_Kanna smiled and that expression of wonder that had chosen her name for her as a baby slowly spread across her sick and tired face "I'm sorry, Kagura… I'm being a burden…"_

_Kagura gripped the sheets "Never think that!" she growled out lowly._

_Kanna shook her head "I am though… Kagura? I'm so tired but I can't sleep. It's so loud but it's silent. I'm still but it hurts so much…" Kanna closed her eyes and said "If I get too dangerous, you have to promise me that you won't let me kill you. I can't take you to the netherworld too…" Kagura cried silently, and then later agreed to Naraku's proposal…_

* * *

><p>"She went mad from the sickness and her magic's that she didn't know how to use nearly destroyed us all more than once. Naraku told me that it was cruel to keep her alive like this and took her away to lay her to rest… he killed her first-" she choked with a sudden thought. "I hope he killed her first…"<p>

Sesshomaru saw the tears that fell from her eyes and used a single clawed finger to wipe them away. Kagura blinked, surprised by the sudden gesture of affection then was embarrassed by it, her cheeks burning a fiery red. She stepped back and tried to call back what was left of her dignity, wiping her eyes and sniffing once to clear her sorrow. It felt better to have told someone, to not bear it all alone. "Thank you" she said.

Sesshomaru looked confused "For what?"

Kagura shrugged "For listening, for treating me like… a person… Well Rin, I think you'll like it here" she said to the girl.

Rin looked up at her "You're not going, are you?"

Kagura nodded "I can't stay here, maybe Lord Sesshomaru or Kikyo can tell you why. There are two other children inside the castle"

Rin looked up at her hopefully "Really?"

Kagura nodded "Yes, I brought princess Kagome here myself, prince Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's little brother. You'll like them a lot"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru "Will they wan to play with me?"

Kagura and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance that said something like; _what is it with children and games?_ "Yes, I believe they'll play with you. Follow me Rin, I'll have Jaken get you some fresh clothes"

"Okay" Rin hugged Kagura tightly before scampering after the demon lord.

Kagura watched them go and then started to leave herself when Sesshomaru's voice called out "Be here, same time tomorrow, we have much to discuss" Kagura nearly dropped her feather! _What on earth?_ She managed to regain a little composure then flew off into the sky. _What just happened? He asked me to come back…_ she put a hand to her chest, sure that if her heart was inside her it would be running a marathon. _Stupid emotions… now where do I go now?_

* * *

><p><strong>This was a fun chapter! I loved writing the 'orders' game! Kagome and Inuyasha palying together is just too cute a chance to miss! I love the review keep them comming.<strong>

**I'll have to work hard to keep up with this one chapter a day thing, but don't worry all you have to do is review a few times to make me happy and inspired to finish it faster!**

**Updating soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only wish that Inuyasha was mine... (OMG he is hot, for an anime...)**

**Soooo Sorry for not updating sooner! I was too busy writing ahead and planning another fanfiction to update for a while, I'll try and get back to one chapter a day but that may only happen on weekdays, not on weekends because I wanna sleep in!**

**I'm happy with all the responses to the last chapter; Yes Kanna's death does seem very questionable, doesn't it? You'll have to wait and see if anything comes of it.**

**This chapter took me by surprise, I never intened for this one to be written like this but it turned out better than my other versions, so enjoy!**

**Keep asking Questions and reviewing and guessing because I may need some insparation strike sooner or later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To The Household<strong>

Kikyo was woken up by a knock on her door. "Coming" she called out softly, she pulled her shawl around her shoulders and then went to her sliding bedroom door. Stifling a yawn she opened the door and gasped when Sesshomaru was there. "Sesshomaru! What troubles you to visit me so late?"

Sesshomaru stepped into her room. "You mean so early, its closer to dawn now. Come along Rin"

Kikyo blinked at the sight of the smaller girl. She was dirty and had a torn kimono and lots of yellowing bruises. She had brown eyes that had a bit of muddy red in them and a black hair that was most likely brown as it was so dirty. "Sesshomaru, who is this?"

Rin bowed to Kikyo and said "I'm Rin, are you Lord Sesshomaru's wife?"

Kikyo took a step back "No, I'm not his wife. I'm a guardian"

"Ooohh, what's a guardian?"

Kikyo ignored her "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru frowned a little "Kagura appeared" he said shortly. Kikyo had his immediate attention. "She brought this orphan to me asking that I take her in, in exchange for information on Naraku or in far away places that we cannot reach"

Kikyo nodded "So she's alive…" Kikyo had feared the worst when Kagura hadn't made any appearances anywhere in the lands. "Did she seem well?"

Sesshomaru shrugged "She had a bit of her old attitude back, she did look healthy… possibly a little lost"

"Lost?"

Rin piped up "She told me that there is a boy and a girl here for me to play with. Can I meet them?"

Kikyo laughed, more used to children than Sesshomaru or Kagura. "Yes, they'll be happy to meet you, Rin. But don't you want to get washed and dressed first?"

Rin looked at herself, she was very dirty. "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

Kikyo nodded "We'll talk more later, Sesshomaru. Come along Rin. I'll take you to the baths"

"What's a bath?"

* * *

><p>Later when Rin was washed, dressed and fed, and after Kikyo had explained that a bath was an inside hot spring for the seventeenth time, Kikyo had Rin on her lap while she brushed through her hair. She had been correct, the girls hair was lighter than it originally looked, it was more of a chestnut colour now. Her eyes were always wide open and she asked lots of questions about everything she saw, Kikyo answered them patiently enough having had lots of practice with Kagome and Inuyasha both.<p>

"How old are you Rin?" Kikyo asked as she tied a ribbon into Rin's hair, to keep her fringe out of her eyes.

Rin fiddled with the edge of her new orange and green-white kimono "I'm seven. I had my birthday last month"

Kikyo smiled "Happy Birthday. You are a little younger than Inuyasha and Kagome, but that won't matter, they'll like a new friend"

Rin looked up "Really? How old are they?"

"They are both ten. Inuyasha's older by about two months. He's a little rough around the edges but you'll like him, almost everyone does. Kagome is his special friend, she's really nice, I've looked after her since she was a baby, she's really sweet and pretty. You two can have some girly time when Inuyasha is doing him boy stuff"

The loud pattering of feet was heard coming from down the hall "Inuyasha! Give me back my hairbrush! Kikyo! He's being mean!"

Inuyasha jumped into the room, his golden eyes bright with mischief as he held the hairbrush above his head. His silver hair was long and messy, 'bed hair' Kikyo would call it, and his ears twitched constantly to hear everything around him, mostly the squealing girl that followed him in.

"Inuyasha! You dumb dog! Give it back!" she ran at him and jumped as high as she could to try and reach it but he was taller. "Inuyasha! Kikyo make him give it back!" Kagome had bed hair too, but she had half of it neat and the other half messy showing that Inuyasha snatched it from her when she was brushing it. Kagome's face was angry but a glint in her eyes showed that she was having fun too, even though she tried to hide it.

Kikyo laughed "Inuyasha, you shouldn't do that to a girl" she gently scolded, sitting by the fire with Rin in her lap.

Inuyasha flashed a grin at her then saw Rin. "Hey, who are you?"

Kagome stopped fighting and looked where he was looking. The prince and the princess looked at the little girl with open shock and curiosity. They had never met any other children apart from each other and they had watched the children playing in the forests when they went outside, but they had never spoken to a new child before. Rin started at them as well, she was shy of them and at the same time she wanted to hold them.

Kagome moved first. She stood in front of Rin and then reached out and gently tweaked her nose. Rin squealed indignantly and Kagome laughed "Hello, I'm Kagome" she said and reached out a hand for Rin to shake.

Rin took her hand and smiled, the other one still rubbing her nose. "I'm Rin"

Kagome smiled and then took Rin's other hand away from her nose and pulled her to her feet. Kagome looked at her nose for marks then finding none said "You're a nice girl. I can tell. Rin, this is Inuyasha, he's my friend"

Inuyasha smirked at the younger girl "Hi, so where'd you come from? Outside?"

Rin nodded "Yeah, Kagura brought me here"

Kagome and Inuyasha gasped and crowded her "You've seen Kagura?"

Rin was a little uncomfortable with that sort of attention "Yeah, she saved me from demon slavers and gave me my name, Rin. She took me here and Lord Sesshomaru took me in if Kagura found out some information about someone"

Inuyasha's eyes were sparking with interest. "Wow, so you're a slave girl?"

Rin shook her head "Nope, I'm my own master now!" she snatched the hair brush from him and gave it to Kagome. "Here you go"

Kagome smiled and thanked her before running the brushed through her hair. "So how old are you Rin?" she asked as Inuyasha sulked in a corner, his low grumbling causing her to giggle at him and make him shut up and go a little red like his robes.

Rin counted on her fingers, having a little trouble with the numbers after four, she had done the same when Kikyo asked her age. "Seven" she finally said "I'm seven"

Kagome smiled "Inuyasha and I are ten, so you're a little younger than us" Kagome explained and then held up Rin's fingers "See. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. That's my age. I'm three years older than you"

Rin looked at her fingers and smiled "Wow, I've never gotten past eight before, can you teach me to read and count?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, and sing and dance and write as well. Oh, Rin this is going to be so much fun!"

Inuyasha made a noise to distract the girls and Kagome realised that he was being left out. "Oh, Inuyasha? Shall we show Rin the gardens and the castle? You can show her the best hiding places, I'm no good at that"

Inuyasha snorted "You're good at hiding" he insisted.

Kagome shook her head "Only when you're there to help me"

"What's wrong with that?" he took Kagome's hand, Kagome grabbed Rin's and Inuyasha started to pull them both to the doors. He paused when a thought occurred "Kikyo? Where will Rin sleep?"

Kikyo thought for a minuet "Well, I thought she could share with Kagome, we can have better arrangements made when she is more settled, I'm sure Rin wants to stay with people around her age…" Rin nodded happily. Kikyo watched as the children ran down the corridor to the gardens, banging on doors and hollering and making a loud racket that would give everyone a headache if it went on much longer.

Kikyo laughed to herself "Dear me. What have we gotten ourselves into?" she went back into her room and watched valiantly from her balcony.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru came to check on the children as they fell asleep. He opened their door quietly and was surprised to see them awake and arguing about something.<p>

"I don't want to have Rin sleeping in our room!" Inuyasha hissed, Rin was in the bath, Sesshomaru could hear her splashing around humming to herself.

Kagome looked appalled "Inuyasha, don't be so mean! It doesn't matter if she stays in my half of the room, you won't notice her!" she had her face close to Inuyasha's and her hands in fists, Inuyasha was growling at her and the girl was close to growling back.

Inuyasha scoffed "To hell I'll notice her! I don't want our room smelling like her, I like the way it smells…" he went red. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, Inuyasha didn't want Kagome's scent tampered with.

The two jumped apart and looked embarrassed. Kagome smiled up at the demon lord "Lord Sesshomaru? What can we do for you?" she asked nicely.

Sesshomaru smiled and sat himself down on her futon _I can see why Inuyasha is so upset about this, the princess's scent is very pleasant. _"I came to talk to you both, all three of you, Kagome do you think you could fetch Rin for me? And don't call me 'Lord Sesshomaru' just Sesshomaru is fine"

Kagome nodded brightly, she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha then went into the bathing room to fetch Rin. Inuyasha sat down by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother "So you like Kagome's scent do you?"

Inuyasha froze then shook his head "She smells alright…"

Sesshomaru chuckled "There's no shame in hiding it, Inuyasha, I like her scent as well. But you shouldn't argue with her so much, you'll end up hitting each other"

Inuyasha gasped then glared "I'll never hurt her" he declared proudly, in a promise.

Kagome came back with Rin, Rin had her hair in a towel and her body was in a sleeping kimono like the rest of them but Sesshomaru were. "Rin's here" Kagome said, sitting down in front of him, Rin sat by her with a wide smile.

Sesshomaru nodded at them "I have come to talk to you all, I know that we haven't known Rin for very long but she is now a part of this family so we have to include her in this" Kagome and Rin smiled at the word family. Inuyasha was jealous that Kagome was so happy with Rin but stayed quiet. "Now, you three will be getting towards adulthood soon and it is soon getting to the time when we'll have to give you each a room of your own"

Kagome and Inuyasha gave out little noises of distress. They hadn't slept in a room alone for three years, they were always together, Rin didn't mind she slept where ever necessary as being a slave left little room for choices. "No" Kagome said unhappily "I don't want to move out of a nursery yet!"

Sesshomaru patted her head and then pulled her into his lap. Kagome cuddled into his tail fondly. Inuyasha felt jealous again. Sesshomaru smelt it and smirked at his younger brother making him blush and squirm uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru continued "Not yet but soon. I'm not sure it would be wise to have you two share a room with my younger brother when he hits manhood"

"Why?" the girls asked at once.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked like they were hoping to avoid this. "Kikyo should be the one to tell you that" Sesshomaru said before getting back to business. "There are three rooms at the top of the mountain that aren't being used, I am getting them each done up for you. You can chose your own settings for them to paint on the walls and whatever furniture you wish will be brought. I'll even get you all something that you want to get into that room, just tell me and I'll have it ready for you"

The children looked excited. Maybe rooms to themselves wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Rin piped up "Can I have my room painted like a beach? With lots of shells and my own sea pool?"

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply "Done. It'll be ready for you in about two months" Rin squealed happily and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled and gasped when Sesshomaru pulled them into a hug as well. "Well you two, while were here, you tell me what you want your rooms to be like"

Kagome giggled "I want a room like a forest, with lots of flowery trees and flowers in the forest floor. And my special thing would be fireflies in it so I wouldn't need torches that smell funny" she looked up pleadingly.

Sesshomaru ran a hand over her hair "Anything for the little princess. I think it'll be done in two months as well, Inuyasha? What would you like?"

Inuyasha pouted then grinned "I want my room to look like a cave, all dark and mysterious. I'd like a way outside to the gardens from my room"

Kagome gasped "Wouldn't you get cold in the winter?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Nope, I'll manage" Kagome giggled and Rin laughed then they all looked at Sesshomaru expectantly.

Sesshomaru pinched Inuyasha's nose and Inuyasha grumbled and tried to wriggle free "I'll have it done for you, little brother"

Rin smiled then looked at the bathing room "What about baths?"

Sesshomaru smiled "You'll each have your own, maybe you girls can share… I don't know I'll just have to see how much I can change the rooms around without destroying the mountain. Right, get to bed you three. It's late"

Inuyasha and the girls started to complain but Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and tucked them all in reminding them to all be good so they could move into their new rooms faster. Each fell asleep thinking about their new room, Kagome and Rin shared a single bed as they were both girls. Inuyasha didn't complain anymore as he was too excited.

Sesshomaru bid them all goodnight then went outside to where Kagura would soon be arriving.

Kikyo nodded to Sesshomaru as he walked by her, she was sitting next to the fire with Jaken and Myoga, reading her scrolls on medicine and healing. Myoga jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder "Should I get the lady's bed room prepared?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Yes, go and do that. Jaken, anything new?"

Jaken stomped the staff on the floor and a column of fire erupted to light the new logs on the fire. "No, my Lord. There are no new information sources, I'll keep looking and asking but I doubt we'll find out anything more than what we already have. Is that better Kikyo?"

"Yes much, thank you Jaken" Kikyo said, happy for the extra warmth. "Sesshomaru?" he paused just before exiting. "I have to talk to the children tomorrow, you know what its about, please don't try to prevent me from this" she meant about why Inuyasha needed his own rooms before he hit thirteen.

Sesshomaru nodded then walked outside.

* * *

><p>Kagura was already waiting for him as normal. She smiled at him and he had the same reaction of gasping and freezing at the sight of her, so unearthly it was magic. She got down from the tree branch, seemingly unaffected and not realising that she had such an effect on him. "I came, Sesshomaru"<p>

He smiled "So it seems"

Kagura felt her cheeks warm. "I have some information for you about the prophecy concerning the prince and princess"

Sesshomaru smiled, pleased that she had gotten to work so quickly. "I'll be glad to hear of it, but first I'd like to show you to your room"

Kagura gasped _What did he say? _"My room?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You don't have anywhere to go, we will all be happy to let you stay here, Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome will be especially pleased about this arrangement. If you refuse, I understand"

Kagura paused to gather her wits. Her day had been a strange one from the start. She had wandered back over her prison then saw a long eared demon leave Naraku's house. She had followed him to a safe distance away from Naraku then landed in front of him and threatened to tear his throat out if she didn't know what he had been telling Naraku.

He had refused then she heard scampering feet and smelt his children nearby. Then he spilled everything in order to protect them. Kagura would have never hurt them but it was worth the bluff.

Now after hearing the prophecy she had visited a few villages and sold, stole and bargained with lots of villagers, demon and human, to gather some kimono's and a few other gifts for little Rin and the other two.

Then she had arrived here to hear that Sesshomaru was offering her a place to stay…_I can't keep up with all this…_ Kagura thought to herself. "…yes, I'd like to have a place to stay… and to be near the children…" _And your dear Lord Sesshomaru._

_Be silent!_ She went a little pink in the cheeks at the afterthought, _I never knew that I had become that obsessed with him…_

Sesshomaru smiled and offered her his arm. Kagura hesitantly took it and allowed him to lead her into the hidden castle.

Kikyo smiled warmly from her seat "Hello, Kagura, I'm glad to see that you are well"

Kagura smiled back at her "Same to you Miko"

Jaken grumbled something about women then ran for cover at Kagura's glare. Sesshomaru chuckled, Jaken had never run away so terrified from anyone but him before, Kagura was quickly becoming his equal in every way.

Kagura was looking around smiling but then suddenly frowning. _I feel like I've been here before… It looks a lot like my mothers castle when she lived with us… I could get used to this._ She concluded with a smile. She set the small bag of gifts on the floor and took a seat by the fire, letting the flames lick at one hand, it didn't burn or hurt, she just liked the heat.

Myoga jumped on her shoulder "You are very welcome here, Mistress Kagura! The children will all be so happy to see you again!"

Kagura smiled at the flea "Where are they at now?"

"Sleeping soundly I expect. They've grown on each other a lot, but we've been gathering the products to give them each their own room before Inuyasha hits the teens" Myoga explained. Sighing in relief when he thought of the counter.

"Why the teens?"

Myoga looked up at her startled "You don't know Mistress?"

Kagura sighed "I know my education on the opposite sex isn't great, I have grown up amongst females and Dragons and my bastard master so my general knowledge is somewhat lacking, maybe it could be brought up to scratch?"

Myoga nodded "I'd be happy to teach you a little Mistress. Inuyasha has to be in his own room when he hit teens and manhood as he will get the urge to mate with one of the girls. Kagome I'd think, he's always saying what a nice scent she has. We just thought it would be easier on all of them, and we don't really want those two losing virginity at the age of thirteen"

Kagura nodded "That would be a disaster. Thanks for talking to me so seriously"

"My pleasure" he jumped onto her cheek and tried to drink her blood, her scent driving him crazy to know what she tasted like.

"What are you doing?" she asked flatly. Myoga couldn't pierce her armour like skin at all. She figured it out and pulled him off by his foot "I can withstand every sword made by men so why do you think you can bite my blood to the surface?" she threw him over at Kikyo before she could get an answer.

Sesshomaru sat down as well "Kagura. You told me you had full knowledge of the prophecy that Kagome and Inuyasha are involved in. Could you tell us?"

Kikyo sat up, she had all her attention on Kagura now, this was important.

Kagura nodded "I found a demon smelling strongly of Naraku and followed him to his village, I threatened him for longer than should be necessary but he gave in in the end…" she took a deep breath before reciting.

"_The man that the demons bonded with,  
><em>_Shall find his death at the hands of this,  
><em>_A man with eyes the colour of gold,  
><em>_But human tainted history's told,  
><em>_A princess with powers of pure intense,  
><em>_Will the mans daughter turn against,  
><em>_The Shikon that shatter a thousand astunder,  
><em>_Dragon's to gather from hair and thunder,  
><em>_Kept in hand the unstill heart,  
><em>_Will either help or hinder this lands depart."_

Everyone was quiet as they took in the new information then Kikyo nodded "I understand. From our research we have discovered that Naraku was born a mortal then to gain more power started absorbing demons, so that explains the first line; he's a created half demon"

Sesshomaru put a hand to his chin while he thought "The lines of gold and powers are referring to Kagome and Inuyasha, Naraku doesn't have a daughter though…"

Kagura cleared her throat "He raised me, that could make him my father to anyone who isn't too picky, and it's right that I have turned on him indirectly"

Myoga piped up suddenly "The Shikon is the Shikon no Tama; the sacred jewel of four souls! It appears in history once in a while, then when it is fully gathered a wish can be made. If the wish is pure it vanishes forever if the wish is tainted with greed or lust then it shatters all over again with its powers dormant for another few decades. I expect the next lines are demons who possess a bit of the jewel now"

Kagura looked thoughtful "Naraku will order me to gather them for him… I'm the Dragon in this riddle… and the final two are easy enough. He holds my heat in his hands and that's going to help him leave this world if I can help it"

Kikyo put a hand on Kagura's "Don't rush to death, Kagura, you're still needed here"

Kagura nodded and relaxed "The demon told me that the jewel will look like a ordinary jewel at first but eventually its powers will wake. Then he told me something about another being made recently about Naraku and the children, it's about what is needed to kill Naraku I think;"

"_Draw the fang of destruction from the mouth of the monster  
><em>_Give the girl a known best friend for pure bond to foster  
><em>_Made for only the protection of loved ones  
><em>_Skill and feeling of the both must bond  
><em>_Tama so pure in the hands of a Miko  
><em>_Used together for a netherworld way go_"

"Overall that sounds like gibberish. I've never heard of a fang of destruction nor of a pure jewel"

Sesshomaru sighed "Us neither, Jaken, Myoga please find out as much as you can"

"Yes my Lord" the said and wandered off.

Sesshomaru rose and said "I'll show you to your room, Kagura"

Kagura bid Kikyo good night and followed the dog demon, eyeing up his frame as she followed him, _he's so handsome…_ she bit back a giggle when she realised she was, what humans called, crushing on him. _Stupid emotions_, she thought with another giggle.

Sesshomaru opened a door "This one is yours, I hope you will be pleased with it"

Kagura's eyes widened, it was amazing! The floorboards were painted and like her view from high in the sky, the wood had been varnished over so that the paint wouldn't be damaged. There was a large bed in the centre of the room that was filled with feathers and framed by expert wood. The sky was half day and half night, both orbs of the sun and moon were actually curled up dragons, if you looked close enough.

She had her own hot spring in a smaller second chamber no larger than a cupboard and there was a large balcony that went right outside, it was for her to come and go as she pleased. There were several pieces of furniture in the room that had exquisite patterns on them. The room wasn't that large, but it was beautiful.

Kagura put a hand to her mouth in shock. "This… is mine?"

Sesshomaru nodded "If you want it, now you know about this secret palace you can see it from the outside and enter through the window. Everyone would be pleased if you stayed…." Himself included.

Kagura blushed and then said "I would love to stay here… thank you…" her shy smile was unexpected but welcomed. Kagura was soon in her new bed, in her new room, in her lovely new sleeping kimono with the warm steam of the hot tub coming to caress her face with a cool breeze from the window to gently counter that.

_I think I'm going to like it here…_ She smiled and slept soundly for the first time in almost three years.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a good write, I like writing about children Inuyasha and Kagome, Chibi! So cute! But I am sad to say that this Chibi will only go on for another chapter or so, not much else will be about their childhood. Tell me what you think and remember:<strong>

**I like it when questions and guesses are made in reviews! :) It makes me glad to know that people with good imaginations are looking at my work!**

**Updating the sooner I get my reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wishing Inuyasha was mine... wakes up, wah! Why can't dreams come true!**

**Alright, this was meant to be part of the previous chapter but the file was so large my computer crashed so, sorry about that, I'm giving it to you now.**

**I'm liking the comments; Yes Sesshomaru does seem to be 'crushing' on our young demoness doesn't he? Shall we see if that developes...? To bad, you'll have to wait until the next chapters up!**

**Kagura's room is wonderful! I know! I wanna room like that! And yep, lol, she's falling very hard and fast for mr fluffy!(Sesshomaru) It was cute to think of the many ways this could happen but I didn't think that something super fluffy should happen so soon as it disrupts both of their characters...**

**Loving the guesses and questions in the review, KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS! Curiosity is how we learn- hee hee, I sound like an old chienese wise person :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Kagura was awakened by the sunlight hitting her face, she sat up, instantly on alert, grasping for her fan that wasn't there. Kagura looked around then remembered last night, she sighed and fell back on her pillows. _I thought I would be damned before Naraku again…_ she smoothed her hair trying to relax again. That wasn't too hard as the bed was so comfortable.

She looked at her bedside table and plucked her fan from it just for comfort. She closed her red eyes and sighed, _It almost feels safe being here…_

The sound of running feet caught her attention. Kagura sat up in bed confused over who could be making such a racket.

"Inuyasha! She could be still sleeping!" Kagome's voice shouted in a protest.

The door to her room was pulled open and Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome on top all fell inside. Kagura could only stare at them all. Kagome and Inuyasha were older, more pretty than she could remember, gold and brown eyes looked into hers shyly, and a little embarrassed to see her in her bed in her night clothes. Kagura was impressed by how much Rin had changed too. Clean and pretty, pale skin, bruises virtually gone, a clean nice fitting kimono and a scrap of ribbon holding her fringe out of her eyes. "Lady Kagura!" she shouted happily and struggled out of the dog pile to run at her with open arms. "Lady Kagura, you did want to stay!"

Rin tried to climb onto the bed but it was too high for her. Inuyasha came over with a wide grin and a sigh, he gave her a leg up and then climbed up himself with ease. Kagome followed, Inuyasha being a gentleman and helping her onto the mattress too.

Rin and the others looked a little shy and awkward when the demoness didn't say anything. Kagura suddenly smiled at them all. "You've all changed so much…" she commented fondly then pulled them all close in a hug. "And Rin, Don't call me 'Lady Kagura' just Kagura is fine, you two as well, no formalities between friends"

Rin nodded and smiled "Sure thing! I'm so happy you decided to stay!"

Inuyasha grinned "I told you that I could smell her, why'd you stay away so long Kagura? We all really missed you"

Kagura smiled down at him. He was tucked against her his feet under the blanket and cuddling closer to her like a lost puppy, his ears kept twitching and Kagura felt the urge everyone got to tweak one very gently, she restrained herself thinking of hurting his pride as he was nearing manhood now. "I was being kept back by an evil man, lets not talk about him, I want to hear all about you"

Kagome was cuddling into her other side she gently pulled on Kagura's kimono to get her attention. "Well, Sesshomaru told us that we could each have our own rooms, Inuyasha's been training to become a strong fighter, haven't you Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled over the top of Rin's head, nestled against Kagura's front, in a silent praise.

Inuyasha puffed his chest out proudly "Yeah, Sesshomaru told me that I'll be old enough to learn my attacks soon. He's got poisoned claws and his demonic whip. I hope I get something just as cool!" he pretended to slice up an imaginary enemy.

"Don't you get a sword?" Kagura asked.

Inuyasha paused as if he hadn't thought about that before. "I guess, if one comes along I'll try it out but it has to like me too. Sesshomaru was chosen by Tokijin when I was small but apparently the demonic aura coming off it was stupidly strong, then he picked it up and it just went away because it liked him so much"

Kagome looked impressed "Kikyo says that I'll have to train with arrows and have a dagger, but I don't wanna hurt anybody…"

Inuyasha snorted "You won't have to dummy, that's a demon's and hanyou's job" he puffed out his chest again.

Kagura laughed good naturedly "Is that a request to become Kagome's knight in shining armour? My goodness you've gone red…" she frowned at him and got really close to his face before saying quiet loudly "Ah-ha! I know why…" she grinned at him and the boy bit his lip and went redder than his fire rat robes.

Rin looked interested "What? Why is he so embarrassed? It's good to protect a lady, right Kagura?"

Kagura nodded "Yes, very gentlemanly, but…" she gave the young prince one more evil smile before saying "I'll tell you all why he's so red when your older" Kagome and Rin whined in disappointment. Kagura tapped their noses in mock punishment. "What have I told you about hurting a males pride? I know its fun but it may cost you your friendships"

Kagome gasped and put her hands to her face "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, you don't have to be my knight if you don't want to be, I'll look after myself"

Inuyasha went a little red then said "I'm a prince, I can't be a knight, but I don't mind protecting you from other demons… and stuff…" he scratched behind one ear clearly embarrassed that he had just said that.

Rin giggled "I've been looking around here a lot and it's so beautiful! The castle and the gardens! And the hot tubs! I wanna castle like this when I'm a big girl!"

"You'll need a rich husband for that!" Kagome laughed, Kagura laughed too, so at ease with her ears filled with children's joy.

Rin laughed louder "Yes! I'll marry a king and be a princess! Just like all you are"

Inuyasha snorted "I'm not a princess"

Kagura laughed "Clearly not, but if we added some makeup and hair accessories, and a girls kimono, then maybe a scarf or a fan. You could pass as a princess, my young prince" the girls rolled around clutching their stomachs at the sight of his horrified face.

Rin gasped for breath and held Kagome's hand as they tried to hold themselves together for a while longer "Can we try it?"

Inuyasha bolted, Kagura laughed as he threw open the door and ran right into his older brother. Sesshomaru looked down at him in shock. "Inuyasha? Why are you-" but the boy was gone.

Kagome and Rin squealed and gave chase. Kagura smiled widely and laughed again, maybe she would join this little game later, Inuyasha in a dress was too big a chance to pass. "Good morning, Sesshomaru" she greeted and rose gracefully from her bed, her hair loose and going down to the middle of her back in strait locks but at the same time unexpected waves appeared through it.

Sesshomaru looked at the path the children had taken and raised an eyebrow "What was that all about?"

Kagura laughed lightly "I suggested putting Inuyasha in a dress so we could have a third princess in the household" she put her fan before her face and giggled very girlishly behind it.

Sesshomaru snorted then let out a few unintentional laughs as well. _Inuyasha in a girl's kimono? I've got to see that!_ "You seem good with children" he commented instead.

Kagura nodded absently "I like children, I looked after Kanna when she was a baby, and when she was older as well. She was around Kagome's age when she…" she cleared her throat as her eyes misted over. "They are all growing up so wonderfully, you have done a good job, you and Kikyo, at raising them"

Sesshomaru nodded and then sighed "They ask about you often, I told them to wait for you to come to breakfast, but they are an unstoppable force of nature on their own… "

Kagura smiled "That's alright, I was pleased to see them, too, and I was already awake" she pulled open her clothes draws and quickly looked through the pretty kimono's that were there for her use. "All for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you'll have them" Sesshomaru answered as he left to give her room to change.

Kagura pulled on a white one with rose patterns around the hem and sleeve ends and purple streaks along the torso. It was very flattering on her, giving her little shown womanly figure its full justice. Kagura was a little unsure about it still and tried to tie the sash a little looser than normal, but that made it fall open. So the tighter sash would have to be something she would get used to. She started to put her hair up like normal then looked in the mirror and saw that it looked a little odd. She let it fall back down her back and used a few of her jewels, turned into hair slides, to pin it back from her face while still leaving her fringe as normal.

Her feathers were put in her hair by one ear, a little like Rin's ribbon, so she could use them with ease. Her fan never left her hand really but there was a little pocket for it to be placed in if not needed.

Kagura looked in the mirror and blinked, the lady was beautiful, even more than normal! Red eyes had their makeup on that did them their justice, full and red with a taste of an exotic fruit on them, her red eyes were framed with a little red and a touch of purple to give them some smoky themes to make her eyes stand out.

Kagura pulled the fan before her face, quite shy now, and opened her door to go downstairs. She found her way to the dinning room by following the scents of the children and Sesshomaru. When she entered Sesshomaru's eyes widened visibly. Kikyo looked over and her mouth fell open slightly but she recovered quickly "Welcome, Kagura, just in time"

Kagura took a seat next to the Miko quietly "I trust you had a pleasant night?" she enquired softly.

Kikyo nodded "Yes, very. The most peace I've had in days to be honest, the children are normally up at a stupidly early time or are talking late, they were just right today" Kikyo laughed pleasantly "You seem to have a good influence on them"

Kagura blinked "But I've only spent time with them this morning"

Kikyo shrugged "I know, but they've changed so much since meeting you. You should have seen the dirt off Rin, she could have singlehandedly tainted the ocean black! I thought I'd never get her hair cleaned…" Kikyo put a hand to her head. "Oh, dear. They are all so attached to you, you're like their ideal"

Kagura blinked "Even though I tried to kill them?"

Kikyo nodded "Children are mysterious things" she laughed at how old fashioned it sounded.

Another door burst open and Inuyasha came running in and jumped up at the ceiling holding onto one of the ceiling planks. Kagome and Rin came in with their makeup things and a hair brush. Kagome pouted at his position; all claws dug into the wood, hand and foot, trying to keep out of their reach. "Don't be a spoil sport!" she said brandishing her hair brush madly so it nearly hit Rin in the eye.

The adults laughed and the girls paused to say a quick hello before going back to threatening Inuyasha down from the ceiling.

Rin said cheerfully "You can't stay up there forever"

"I can try" Inuyasha back-chatted, gripping the wood tighter.

Kagome stomped her foot, and squealed angrily "Get down here! You dumb Dog-boy! You coward!"

Inuyasha glared at his best friend "I've fought monsters and demons and nearly been killed more times than I can count, but I draw the line at makeup!" he barked at her.

Kagome frowned then said "At least let me brush your hair"

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. "No way, no ribbons in this hair!"

Kagome shook her head "Alright, just let me get the tangles out of it, _Please?_" she did the big eyes and long lashes thing that was so downright adorable it made everyone go 'awww' to see it.

Inuyasha groaned then dropped, landing on his back. He had also been unable to escape the lovely wide eyes she held, her secret weapon against him "Fine but just a brush, nothing else!" he grumbled to himself at her delighted smile and she pulled him to her seat and made him sit up so she didn't have to hurt those ears of his.

Kagura and Kikyo giggled at the scene, Inuyasha trying to sulk but the women could tell that he was enjoying the attention from Kagome enormously. Rin stood beside Kagura. "Can I brush your hair?" she asked shyly.

Kagura thought about her hair pins and jewels in her hair then shrugged and said "Just the ends, don't move any of the pins"

Rin smiled brightly and began to work through the long brown hair that felt like a spring breeze under her little fingers "Wow, it's so soft" she cooed and pressed a lock against her cheek. "I love your hair, Kagura, you should have it down more often"

Kagura was surprised then she covered it up with a small smile of her own "Is that so?"

Rin smiled "Yeah, I could do your hair in the mornings to show you all the ways of having it nicely, Kagome can help too!"

Inuyasha's hair was done but Kagome kept brushing it for something to do until breakfast came. "Yeah, I'd help, it can be so pretty. I mean it's pretty anyway but Rin and I could make it even better!" Inuyasha made a noise like a dog that wanted more petting and Kagome went back to combing his long hair.

Kagura smiled "Maybe, not every morning, I like to sleep in sometimes"

Kikyo nodded "Sesshomaru does too, it's a nightmare getting him up for breakfast, he spends so long outside looking around for trouble that he forgets he needs rest" Kikyo sighed "Jaken and Myoga are the same"

Sesshomaru snorted "I keep us all safe, nothing wrong with a late morning is there?"

"When you don't get up until midday then, yes"

After a quick, playful, argument the food arrived. Kagura was pleased with it, there were lots of simple dishes and it wasn't at all the grand meal she was expecting, she was glad of it or she would have felt guilty at all this attention. They all cared for her so much and she couldn't do much in return.

The children's manners were perfect, they ate their breakfast and then waited for the others to finish, talking amongst themselves and generally having a laugh. Kagura was full, for the first time in ages she wasn't a starving or half empty. She settled back against the wall and sighed contentedly.

Sesshomaru saw her blissed out expression and smiled to himself, she was happy here. He was glad for that fact as he didn't want her to feel alienated in this place. Kagome got up and started stacking the empty plates.

"I'll do that" Kagura said and her fan opened then a wind rushed around the plates and stacked them neatly before carrying themselves into the kitchen. Kagura had to follow the plates as she couldn't use her magic where she wasn't.

Kagome clapped her hands "Kagura that was amazing! Do that again!"

Kagura laughed and said "But we have finished breakfast"

Rin pulled on her hand "Can you do that with anything?" Kagura nodded. Rin squealed excitedly and then started pulling her to the outside gardens "Play with us!" she called, Kagome pulled her other hand and said.

"Please do! We'll show you the gardens and everything!"

Inuyasha ran ahead and shouted "Hurry up! We've got a valley to show her!"

"Yay!" the girls cheered and ran after him. Kagura let herself be dragged outside and spent the rest of that day playing with them, becoming almost normal. She felt so happy here. _I think that I'm going to enjoy my time here_. Her smile was one of acceptance, she wouldn't wander anymore.

That one day turned into a week then a month, with Naraku's visits every ten days, then it become a year! Kagura loved her time there and felt for the first time that she had a home… and a family…

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Chibi Kagome and Inuyasha; boo hoo! :'( But it is time to move on and I had so much fun! I'll try somthing like this another time! :)<strong>

**Will you all miss the Chibi's? Let me know what you think!**

**Reivews speed up the updating. Just so you know...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Inuyasha, someone call me when he's up for acution! ;)**

**RIGHT! Now no more chibi's in this story! Boo Hoo! :'( But I can't let them go so soon so I have a few flash backs and other memories to keep them in this story just a little bit longer. I had to include this legendary sword! It's so cool! And I hope you all can agree with the story I put behind it and how it came into one of our characters possesion.**

**Yes you are all right to question Kanna's death but to be honest, I'm not sure that I can twist this to any other way apart from her actually being dead. I'll let you know if I have any more surprises concerning our little mirror demon.**

**If you are all so bored waiting for my next chapter to this story, LOOK AT MY OTHER ONE'S!**

**I recomend:- A Memory Of Crimson Snow, thats my fave story so far of my own! There are others, Halfbreed High is getting a lot of attention too. I'll be Expecting some more reviews from them as this story does promise to be a long one!**

**Next Chapter tomorrow! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsusaiga<strong>

Kagura landed outside Naraku's house. Back in her old attire, she hated the day she would return to him and see if he had any jobs for her. She hated being away from the children.

_They aren't children anymore…_ she thought with a smile. They had celebrated Kagome's sixteenth birthday very recently. Inuyasha was sixteen and Rin had turned fourteen. They were young adults now… _They grew up so fast. I'm so glad that they are happy._ Kagura wiped her face of all emotions and walked through the doors to Naraku's lair.

She couldn't act suspicious around him, he may decide to follow her…

"I have returned" she said in a chipped tone, glaring at him and her blood boiling a little at the thought of him. She hoped he would dismiss her instantly like he had been doing recently, she wanted to get back home, with Sesshomaru and the others.

Naraku looked up at her and motioned her closer "Good timing, I have a job for you" Kagura walked forwards with interest, it was his strategy board again, the hanyou and the Miko on the side of the board laying down to show that they were clearly dead. Kagura suppressed another smirk. _If only you knew… how scared would you be?_ She almost laughed aloud at the thought of him wetting himself in terror.

Kagura held no end of amusement in seeing those two statues. Naraku had labelled them dead but that clearly wasn't true, Kagura looked at the two statues and thought _They look nothing like the real thing. He needs better carpenters._

Naraku pointed to the far north "There has been word of a demon blade of immense power, so much that it can slay a thousand enemies in one sweep, I want you to retrieve it. I cannot allow another demon to have it in their possession, It's a-"

"Threat to your life, I know, damn it. You tell me that often enough already… I'll be off then"

Naraku watched her suspiciously. "No complaints? How have you become so mellow Kagura?"

Kagura looked over her shoulder with a smirk "Wouldn't _you_ like to know… I have finally been given a task that could require some effort, if this sword is as powerful as you say it must be well guarded, yes?" Naraku nodded slowly "Then it shall be interesting…" she swept out of the room, full aware that she had cheeked him.

Naraku tightened his hand around her heart fractionally and herd her stumble outside, _Rude, stubborn, persistent wench, I'll teach her a different tongue around me!_

Kagura winced and then bordered her feather and soared into the sky. _A sword that can slay a thousand enemies? That's impressive. Sesshomaru would want a sword like that on his side, Sorry Naraku, I believe that this sword has already been claimed._ She laughed out defiantly and then flew at a breakneck speed that had her blood racing. Her eyes were wide and her hair blew back, still tied up as long hair would get in a tangle.

This would be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat up in surprise, her room was painted like a forest glade and had fire flies sitting on the walls and hovering in the air all a green colour and she had once tried to name them, but gave up when she ran out of names and when she kept naming them twice. Kagome curled her toes into the mattress, <em>What is this feeling? It's like a magnetic pull or a calling… it's fading away!<em> Kagome jumped out of bed and ran down to the waterfall exit. _It's coming from outside… it's still leaving._ Kagome thought about following it but then thought twice when she realised it meant going alone.

"Hey"

Kagome jumped and turned around. "Inuyasha"

He had grown up since he was ten. His male frame had filled out although he was still developing slightly, he was a head taller than her and his long silver hair reached down his back in thick silky locks, his bags for a fringe were uneven and roughly done so he could see. Golden eyes that were both hard and kind it was dizzying to look into them for too long, well at least for Kagome, he had tanned skin and long limbs that were typical for a boy his age. He was sixteen just like Kagome but he acted older, he was shirtless as he never slept with a shirt and had followed her right from his own room. Kagome had never really had a chance to look at him in the moonlight like she did now. Her cheeks darkened a little and she knew he could see.

Kagome had changed a lot too. She was taller and defiantly had her female shape now, her curves in a neat hourglass shape, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that! Her large brown eyes still held that beautiful innocent shine that made her look angelic her long thick wavy hair was down to her waist in their midnight waves, her skin was creamy white but her cheeks were at the minuet darker than cherries when she saw Inuyasha's shirtless chest. She was a little odd for a princess she wasn't sweet and graceful and girly like anyone would expect, she was kind and gentle no mistake but she was clumsy and a little tomboyish from hanging out with Inuyasha and lots of demons all her life. Kikyo had taught her most of her womanly duties as had Kagura.

Kagome turned away with both hands over her flaming cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled deeply, his voice had broken recently and she was still getting used to the new sound, but it was so Inuyasha that she could recognise it if she heard it. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked coming to stand by her.

Kagome shrugged "I had a funny feeling, it was like a pull or a call that only I could hear… then it was gone. I'm crazy…"

Inuyasha snorted "Says who? You were probably tired or something, come on its dawn in a few hours, better get some more sleep" he pulled on her elbow and she let him take her back inside.

Inuyasha was most at ease around Kagome, and Kagome in turn was most comfortable around him. Kagome spotted a bandaged just above his pants, half hidden by his pants. "Inuyasha? Did you hurt yourself training?"

Inuyasha glanced down at his hip and grimaced "Sesshomaru doesn't hold back now I'm of age"

Kagome gasped "But he's hundreds of years older than you, he should be more fair!"

Inuyasha winced, his ears going back into his hair "Kagome, quiet down! You'll wake up the whole castle!" he hissed in her ear, making her shiver slightly, his hair tickled her exposed shoulder.

She pulled her night kimono tighter around herself, a little embarrassed that he would do something like that. "Sorry!" she let him lead her as he had the better eyes sight, how she managed to get down the three long flights of stairs without proper sight she would never know, his clawed hand held hers in a firm but gentle grip.

Inuyasha would hate himself forever if he ever hurt her, he had scratched her once or twice as a child when he was careless but now he would slash himself before laying a claw on her. Kagome stumbled in the dark and gasped out a curse that told him she had bumped her knee or leg on the stone steps. He pulled her into his room and picked her up then plonked her on the seat in the corner of the room despite her angry protests.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" she hissed angrily, wary of her sleeping friends and family. "I swear I'll yank your ears off if you don't put me down this minuet!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her threats and put her down on the seat. "I just want to look at your leg, you've bruised it again haven't you?"

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed a little stroppily but let him look at her left leg, a nicely coloured bruise was appearing. Inuyasha winced "Ouch, are you alright?" Kagome crossed her arms tighter and looked over his head, ignoring him. Inuyasha pulled out the healing slave that Myoga gave him for his more serious injuries as he had a 'over the average' healing ability anyway, but it would also work on humans for the less harmful injuries as their healing rate was, in his mind, pathetic.

He soothingly spread the slave onto her bruise, Kagome's skin tingled where his claws trailed involuntarily, caressing her skin with the sharp tips that would never hurt her. Inuyasha saw her shiver and smirked, he like the way she acted differently around him, it was cute.

"Done" he said at last.

Kagome examined her purple blemish and mumbled a soft thank you before trying to get to her own room. Inuyasha caught her waist and said in her ear "Sleep well…" his warm breath in her hair made her shiver visibly, he quickly inhaled her scent before allowing her to leave.

Kagome shut her door and held a hand to her racing heart, _Damn you Inuyasha! You know you affect me and you still tease me!_ She slid down the wall and breathed deeply for several minuets before climbing back into bed. Kagome smiled as she thought about her beloved hanyou in the next room. She had been in love with him for about a year now. She could still remember when she fell properly for him…

* * *

><p><em>Kagome was outside gathering flowers by the river and singing to herself softly, she was fifteen and wasn't that different than she was at sixteen. Kagome had really loved Inuyasha almost since she met him but this was the first time she allowed herself to admit it. She hummed her happy tune and swayed to the breeze's music. "Oh I danced over the water, I danced over the sea, but all the birds of the air couldn't catch me…" she sang then turned to go back to the castle. She hadn't realised that she had wandered so far away from the waterfall, <em>never mind it's a nice walk anyway._ She thought to herself as she kept up her song._

"_I had a little nut tree and nothing would it bare, but a silver nutmeg and a golden pare. The king of Spain's daughter came to visit me, and all for the sake of my little nut tree. Oh I danced over the water, I danced over the sea, but all the birds of the air couldn't catch me…"_

_A cold chill in the air and an unfamiliar demonic aura startled her into a run. She ran as fast as she could, her pursuer right behind her._

_Kagome tripped and saw the bear demon baring down on her. She screamed and covered her face._

"_Kagome!" a voice shouted and the bare was suddenly gone, in pieces a few feet away. Kagome stayed on the floor shaking and clutching at the bundle of flowers that had somehow survived the crash landing she had just done._

_Strong, warm, comforting arms wound around her "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shivered again then nodded and burst into tears, she was in shock, normally she wouldn't have cried so hysterically._

_Inuyasha just held her, and she fell…_

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled and fell asleep wishing she was brave enough to tell him her feelings…<p>

Inuyasha lay awake thinking a similar thing, his Kagome was so beautiful and gentle and kind that he couldn't help but love her with all his heart. He could never tell her though. His ears drooped and he sighed sadly; a hanyou was an impure monster, half man and half demon, there was no way she could love a dirty halfbreed like him. All his life before Kagura had faked his death demons and other humans had muttered about disgusting halfbreed's and the sorts of people who would have them. He couldn't expect Kagome to love him… never…

* * *

><p>"<em>Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, fifteen years of age not long after the bear incident. He had actually loved Kagome for years and years, but had never admitted it, until…<em>

_Kagome held a rosary in her hands, black-purple beads and white fangs from the bear demon's mouth, Myoga said that they had special properties like- most direct blows from claws would miss and things like that. Kagome had made it just for him._

"_Inuyasha, can you come down from that tree? I have something for you"_

_Inuyasha stretched in the tree he was sitting in then rolled over and dropped onto all fours before standing up and looking down at Kagome, when had he gotten taller than her? It seemed only the other month they were eye to eye._

_Kagome's heart sped up, he could hear it because he was standing do close to her. Kagome gulped then shyly offered the rosary necklace. "I made something for you… to say thank you… for saving my life…"_

_Inuyasha took the necklace form her soft hands and tired it on. "Thanks, it smells a little funny…" he sniffed at it and raised an eyebrow at her for an explanation for the strange scents clinging to it._

_Kagome went a little red and said "I made it out of the bears fangs. Myoga told me that they hold a ward that encourages blows with claws and spears and arrows to miss you, if worn, the black beads are good at absorbing poisons, I made them myself from the herb garden. Its only witch hazel, rosemary, and lemon balm. I added roses and strawberries to the mixture so the herb scent wouldn't be too strong for your nose" she tapped it with her finger and he caught her hand._

"_Thanks, but why did you do that for me?"_

_Kagome looked away shyly and murmured "I don't want you to get hurt when you fight…" she escaped when Kikyo called for her and Inuyasha fingered the necklace gently and he fell…_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha still wore it, he never took it off really. The roses and strawberry scent was so Kagome, and her scent in the room almost made it seem that she was in the same room as him. She was his object of affection and desire… <em>Oh Shit!<em> He sat up and growled nervously _Kagome's gunna be in heat soon! Crap, crap, crap!_

Her scent was desirable enough without the, oh so sexy, smell of her fertilely tickling her nose too! _Damn! _He sat back and tried to not imagine her scent that would be taunting him to jump her the second her smelt her. This would be one hell of a week…

* * *

><p><em>This was going to be too easy<em>. Kagura thought as she looked at the tomb of the sword. She set down hesitantly and walked down into the cave that was shaped like a monsters mouth. Her fan was open as she had a very bad feeling as she kept walking into the darkness.

The cave very suddenly dropped into a laver pit. Kagura only just stopped herself from falling inside the thing. "Gods… this place is a death trap!" she looked up and couldn't see any path continuing on the other side, nor in the walls around it. "Ah, I see. The sword must be gained as a prize, not just a simple find and you win" she waved her fan and the lava parted to show that there was indeed a path leading down into the lava and deeper into the cave.

Kagura descended calmly and when she got to the bottom it sealed up behind her. She knew that she could blast it open later but preferred not to use her mother's chants now as she was more of a fighter than an easy way out woman.

Almost as if heeding her wish several large dogs the size of shire horses appeared, with three tails each showing that they were demons. Kagura eyed them up, twelve give or take, and one dancing dragon would end them. Or maybe they were more deadly than that… Kagura stepped forwards and they kept up their steady growl and acted like she wasn't there. "Some guard dogs" she muttered.

The demons kept looking at the exit. Hackles raised and poised for a fight but they stayed still. Kagura walked amongst them as if she was one of them. _Stupid dogs, you should be subjected to the dancing dragon for being such fools!_

At the end of the path was another obstacle, it was a large door that had the following words carved into it. "_Select an object to unlock the gates of ice, have a steady mind and follow this advice, Take not for greed and nothing from a selfish desire, heed the warnings of the gate of fire"_ Kagura looked back at the lava gates, _that must be the gate of fire._ She pressed a hand to the gates opening and they swung open.

"This is getting weird" Kagura muttered, a hand on her fan and one holding a jewel to be turned into a sword if need be. The room of ice had everything made from ice and crystals, half of this stuff must have been worth several fortunes. _One diamond could redo Sesshomaru's palace ten times over!_ Kagura understood why this would be a challenge. Any greedy soul who came for the sword would not be able to resist the call of the gems.

Kagura cared not for riches and walked right on by this place. Finding the ending door that had another riddle engraved onto it. "_Welcome lost soul to the door of earth, from icy road to the warm hearth, object you seek is a hundred times searched over, find the legendary four leaved clover_"

Kagura raised an eyebrow "A four leaved clover, that's a little childish… ah well, if it opens the door" she looked around carefully but couldn't find it. Then she walked back to the door and almost hit herself "It was right before me!" she pressed her fingers into the floor, a four leaved clover had been carved into the floor. _That was a little dumb of me, a clover can only grow in the ground after all._

The earth doors swung open and Kagura walked into them and sound herself in a cave where a single beam of light shone through the ceiling from outside.

The room was icy and had snow falling from the ceiling in tiny flakes that only came down in ones or twos every five minutes. The centre of the light had a rusty old sword in the middle of a stone. Kagura approached it. "This old thing?" she tapped the sword with her fan. "_This_ is the sword of legend? You have _got_ to be kidding!" she walked all the way around it and then scoffed. "Useless, it's not even sharp!"

She grabbed the handle and pulled it out with a swift yank. She held it up to examine, _it looks no different no matter how I look at it, it's still a rusty old sword…_ Kagura lowered the sword and writing appeared in the middle of the stone where the sword had been seated.

"Another riddle?" she bent over it and ran her eyes over the lines very carefully to not miss anything.

"_In your hand if Tetsusaiga the sword of destruction,  
><em>_The sword of the earth for your introduction  
><em>_Forged in the fires of hell  
><em>_Cooled in heavens glacier as well  
><em>_No demon or human may wield this sword  
><em>_For both is needed to become its lord  
><em>_Used in a fight to protect the meanings to ones heart  
><em>_True powers unlocked to stop the loved ones depart  
><em>_Feel within the wind scar of the land  
><em>_True master it calls to hold in hand_"

Kagura looked at the sword. "It needs a master to properly work? Maybe its like Tokijin…" a loud crack in the ceiling alerted her to something falling, a black swords sheath fell at her feet. Kagura looked around then shrugged and picked it up then slid the sword home. "Well I hope you don't choose Naraku" she said to the thing before making her way out.

The earth doors opened then collapsed when she had passed through them effectively locking it for the next time the sword needed to be claimed. The ice doors were the same, she walked through them and they melted behind her, the passage behind the melted doors vanishing with the ice. Kagura opened her fan as the giant dogs looked at her.

She froze and moved Tetsusaiga behind her. The dogs followed the sword. _They can only see me if I hold the sword…_ Kagura realised. She slowly stepped forwards then again then again, until she was almost level with the closest dog. She had her fan gripped and her attack boiled below the surface if the animal decided to attack her. Then when she looked it in the eye she couldn't help herself "_What_?" she demanded angrily.

The dog looked shocked, it was almost funny. Then it opened its mouth and gave her a lick across her face. "Nice" she muttered and whipped it off slightly disgusted with the animals forwardness.

The dog whined then nudged Tetsusaiga in her hand. The demoness looked down at it and she thought to herself, _they seem smart, I wonder if they can answer some questions about it?_

She faced the dog the size of a horse and asked "Do you speak?" the dog shook its head and then panted happily, _It's just like Kagome and Inuyasha… no one to talk to … poor mongrel…_ "Can you answer some questions?"

The dog nodded and barked to his friends and they all came over looking excited. Kagura was worried that they'd all try to lick her, yuck… but they all sat down or lay down and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay… is this piece of scrap really the Tetsusaiga?" she held it up and all the dogs nodded earnestly at her then one licked her again. "Stop that!" she wiped her face again. "Does it choose its own master?"

The dogs all nodded again. Kagura looked down at it "I suppose it reveals its true power when it finds its rightful master…" more nods. "Is the riddle the answer to transforming it?" one dog growled a little then reluctantly nodded, the others looked uncomfortable, as if that was meant to have been a well guarded secret.

Kagura nodded "Are you going outside now that the sword has been taken?" they looked down really sadly. Kagura gasped "You've never been outside…?" they whimpered sadly. _Poor things! They are exactly like Inuyasha and Kagome, stuck inside until they are needed, not allowed out and being good enough to not ask anymore… Damn why do I feel so guilty now?_

Kagura looked at the fire gate "I'll get you all out. Watch" she thought hard then placed her hand against the rocks and mumbled her mother's destructive chant then a hole the size of a bus was punched into the rocks leading outside. Lava dripped from the ceiling but a blast of cold air soon sorted that out. "Go on then, that's the way to freedom" the dogs all crowded out and then howled at the sky and ran around, chased tails and each other. Kagura thought that dogs were just plain weird.

She pulled out her feather and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Kagura set down just outside the waterfall, she looked around carefully and opened the gate behind the water and went inside. She dusted down and thought about running to her room to get changed. Then Jaken appeared "Lady Kagura! My you're filthy! Come along to your rooms, I'll inform the others of your return"<p>

Kagura nodded "Always a pleasure to see you too Jaken (heavy sarcasm), I'll be down in five minuets" she strode past him and pulled out her hair clips and slides so her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in a silky, glossy, thick, rich brown that matched her exquisite features. Kagura eagerly shrugged out of the battle kimono and into a more homely one. Green today, with short sleeves down to her elbows with golden thread in the hems and along the collar. It was as long as a normal kimono and had brown patters that were like leaves but then not all around the skirt half of the dress.

Kagura tied her hair up in a high ponytail that swished when she moved and then for the finishing touch she changed the blue jewels to green to match her clothes. Kagura cleaned her face from all dog saliva and smudged makeup from her face. _Dumb dogs… not including the civil ones downstairs…_

Kagura put her fan in her sash as normal and then picked up Tetsusaiga. She rushed downstairs, knowing the longer she took the sooner Naraku would become suspicious.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Myoga, Jaken and Rin were all waiting for her. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the middle of a whispered conversation, sitting really close so they wouldn't be heard, Kikyo sat by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by Kagome then Rin sat by the empty seat that would be Kagura's. Jaken was standing by Sesshomaru as normal and Myoga was seated comfortably on Kikyo's shoulder, they had become quite companionable to one another over the years learning from the other in the ways of demons and men.

Rin's brown eyes lit up and she got to her feet and ran joyfully at the demoness "Kagura! Kagura! You've come back!" Rin was fourteen now and was just blossoming into a beautiful young human girl, her first hints of an hourglass shape catching on her clothes, she had a lovely eyes and freckles along her cheekbones from the sunlight, she was allowed outside more often then the prince and princess. Rin had never stopped worshiping Kagura for saving her life.

Kagura opened her arms and allowed the young girl, only coming up to her elbows, to embrace her. "Evening Rin, how have you been?"

Rin smiled "Fine, I hope you are staying…"

Kagura shook her head "I have to leave soon, but there are a few hours that can be spared" she lead Rin back to the table and said "You won't believe what Naraku ordered me to retrieve" she placed the sheathed sword in the centre of the table.

Sesshomaru leaned forwards "A sword?"

Kagura nodded "He called it Tetsusaiga"

Myoga fell onto the table "TETSUSAIGA! _The_ Tetsusaiga?"

Kagura opened her palm for the flea demon to sit on. "Yes, that is the name Naraku gave it, and the sword's guardians confirmed it. I can't see how this sword is the Tetsusaiga though. Naraku said that it could slay a thousand in a single sweep of pure power by its rightful master, but look at it!" she pulled the hilt out of the sheath a little and its rust old uselessness was shown "It wouldn't puncture soaked parchment!"

The others looked it over with interest. Kikyo held her hand over it and said "Myoga, could you tell us more about the Tetsusaiga? You seem very knowledgeable" Kikyo was pushing thirty six now and had long passed her prime of beauty and youth but she had a fire inside her that made her a fine woman nonetheless.

Myoga hopped onto the hilt and cleared his throat "From reading scrolls in an ancient library there was amongst them 'The legend of Tetsusaiga'. A sword forged from a fang of a monstrous demon that ruled half of the continent at one point. They say he fell in love with a mortal girl and when he did other demons at once started to target her to strike a blow at the demon's heart. In order to protect her he forged a sword from his own fang out of the fires of hell and cooled by the glaciers of heaven"

Kagura nodded "Yes, that must be why it was protected by fire and ice in their purest forms, but what has earth got to do with the sword?"

"I'm getting to that" the flea said and then continued "The sword was called the sword of the earth because it was made to protect a mortal, also it is the exact half way mark between heaven and hell. Now as I was saying; the Tetsusaiga completed it's task and true power was unlocked when the sword was used to protect a loved one, the demon used this very sword to end his own life when the mortal died, and the sword remained inside his body for many years until others tried to claim it. None could make it work as all who desired the Tetsusaiga wanted it for their own selfish purposes"

He added to make sure "When the owner of the Tetsusaiga dies the sword always finds its way back to its original owner, in a way it will always return to the same spot until a new master claims it…"

Kagome sighed "That's so romantic…" Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful "I still agree with Kagura, this sword seems too un-legend-like to be that sword…"

Kagura thought to herself. "Oh wait! I just remembered there was a riddle attached to it, it went like this:

_In your hand if Tetsusaiga the sword of destruction,  
><em>_The sword of the earth for your introduction  
><em>_Forged in the fires of hell  
><em>_Cooled in heavens glacier as well  
><em>_No demon or human may wield this sword  
><em>_For both is needed to become its lord  
><em>_Used in a fight to protect the meanings to ones heart  
><em>_True powers unlocked to stop the loved ones depart  
><em>_Feel within the wind scar of the land  
><em>_True master it calls to hold in hand_"

Kagura finished calmly, opening her red eyes that she had closed in an effort to remember word for word. "This riddle wasn't engraved on anything, it hovered in the light for a while, I think that it changes over time when a new master calls for it"

Myoga nodded "Yes, it has been wielded by humans and demons throughout the centuries but, _No demon or human may wield this sword,_ I don't know of any that could use it as there aren't any other being apart from the two"

Inuyasha looked up interested "What's 'the scar of the land'? It sounds a bit like an attack"

Kagome nodded "Maybe that's the swords true power… you know, like your soul stealer and blades of blood. The sword must have a powerful attack if it belonged to a demon that powerful before"

Sesshomaru agreed "Well pointed out, Kagome, a sword like that would have demonic aura pouring out of it unless in the presence of its master. Kagura, you've never left it alone, could you be the one to wield it?"

Kagura shook her head "Not likely, I'm full demon. The riddle says no demons could use it at this moment in time… sword of destruction… fang from a monsters mouth… Fang of Destruction!_ Draw the fang of destruction from the mouth of the monster!_" she said, remembering another riddle about the prince and princess. "I found that sword inside a monsters jaw!"

Sesshomaru blinked then pulled the sword from its sheath completely. He ran an experts eye over it and said "I could get this sharpened up and made as good as any other sword, but without a master it will be a useless lump of metal, literally…"

Kagome held out a hand "Can I see it?" Sesshomaru handed it to her and went back into a deep discussion with Kagura and Kikyo about what to do with it. Kagome didn't see what a big deal it was, if it wasn't needed just return it to the tomb. She held it in both hands.

Inuyasha moved behind her and placed his clawed hands over hers "Like this, one hand closer to the hilt and the other toward the end. That's more like it" he commented smiling as she held it before her. "Not quite the samurai though"

Kagome smirked at him "And I suppose you could look better?"

Inuyasha chuckled and held out a hand "Lets see it then" Kagome handed it to him and her hand brushed against his. Her cheeks flared and she pulled back shyly. Inuyasha smiled hesitantly and then held the rusty old sword in his hands. "Looks rather useless…"

**In your hand if Tetsusaiga the sword of destruction**_-_ _A sword that can slay a thousand enemies, that would be amazing_. Inuyasha thought. _If anyone held this they would be invincible surely, but not for themselves, you have to have a reason to fight…_

**No demon or human may wield this sword**-_ It can't be any of us, we all have human and demon blood, shame, I would have liked to see its full power. _The sword caught the light so it looked like it was shining in the firelight.

**Used in a fight to protect the meanings to ones heart, True powers unlocked to stop the loved ones depart, True master it calls to hold in hand- **_To protect the meanings to the heart?_ What was dearest to his heart. Kagome. He looked at the young woman beside him and smiled, yes she was the most important person to him.

_I would do anything in my powers to protect her because I-_

the sword pulsed in his hands-

_Love her._

With a blast of light and a sound of rushing wind the sword in his hands was absorbed in a light so blinding that everyone who looked at it was blinded why the white glare. "What the Fuck?" Inuyasha swore loudly jumping to his feet and holding the sword out at arms length. The light dimmed then went out and everyone rubbed their eyes for the next thirty seconds.

Kagome looked up to ask what he had done but she gasped and stood up in amazement "The sword!" she gasped out breathless with astonishment "Kagura, Sesshomaru, the sword…"

Everyone looked at the Tetsusaiga and all eyes widened. The sword looked like a fang, fur lined the handle where the hilt met the blade, the blade had wind powers coiling around it and the sword was now almost as tall as Rin as had thickened out with a curved end that made it so fang like. Rin stood in wonder and walked up to the hanyou holding it at arms length "It looks like a _fang_"

Jaken looked up, angry and surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't been the one to wield it. "The Tetsusaiga's true form… but how were _you_ able to transform it?"

Everyone was in too much shock to notice his insulting tone. Inuyasha just kept blinking at it not sure if he was really seeing it or not. "I… don't… know…" he slowly got out.

Kagura and Kikyo exchanged a glance then Kikyo said "Oh how stupid of us all, we missed out the line that would tell of it's master_, No demon or human may wield this sword, For both is needed to become its lord_"

Kagura gasped then smiled "Only a half demon could be its master!" Kikyo nodded. "Thank the gods Inuyasha held it before Naraku then"

Myoga hopped onto the blade and put his ear on it. "All the demonic centres are merging with Inuyasha's own… It's true then, this sword has found a new master! Master Inuyasha, congratulations! You've managed to transform the Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then Kagome picked up the sheath and handed it to the still dazed hanyou "Here, it should be kept in its proper sheath"

Inuyasha took it from her and felt his cheeks heat a little at touching her hands but thankfully everyone was too busy admiring his new blade to look at him. He put the sheath in his belt then thought; _Now how the hell do I put this back inside the damn thing?_

He shrugged and pressed the tip of the fang to the entrance to the black sheath the sword tuned back into the rusty old thing then fell easily inside the sheath. Nobody knew what to say or what to do then Kagura broke the silence by saying "I need to get going"

Sesshomaru and everyone else looked at her in surprise "Why?" Sesshomaru asked softly, a little confused as to why she had to leave so early, she had only just returned hadn't she?

Kagura smirked a little "I was ordered to bring that sword to Naraku, now it has a new master I can't do that, I'll just have to tell him some other lie about the sword not being in that tomb or something…" she turned and went back to change into her battle kimono.

Rin stopped her as she tried to leave, ambushing her by the waterfall "Kagura, please don't get Naraku too mad, I don't want him to kill you! I love you, like a mum, don't never come back!" she started to cry.

Kagura was shocked. _Mum? Mother? Me?_ Then she held the crying Rin close "Don't you worry any, I have lots of reasons to come back here, and you are one of them, Rin. No more tears now, I'll be fine"

Rin sniffed into silence and then said "I'll always cry if you don't come back, or if you can't send a message that you are alright to me… Bye Kagura. Come back home soon" Rin smiled and waved sadly as Kagura flew off into the sky.

Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. His gold eyes looked down at the young human fondly "She'll be back" he said in his deep voice and then turned his eyes to the skies in the hopes of finding on last glimpse of the Celestial Dragon maiden before she vanished again…

* * *

><p><strong>That was FUN!<strong>

**I liked creating the shy romantic tention between the two lovely royals that lived in the castle, Inuyasha and Kagome then Sesshomaru and Kagura too! (Evil Grin) This is getting very amusing for me! Muhahahah!**

**Alright so I must thank the two people who have reviewed on every chapter so far:**

**Killersupergirl- Thanks for spending the time to read my work! :)**

**little25victor- You make me laugh! Thank you for reading!**

**To the both of you- thank you for taking the time to read this and I really value your opinions here! I'll update as fast as I can and I encourage others to review as well! Reviews will make this story more interesting for you all; I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha or anyone or thing else to do with Inuyasha... :(**

**Okay! Now This is where poor Kagura's pretty lies start to wear thin. I have a few more interesting things to add to this story, for one Kagome and Inuyasha... well that would be telling wouldn't it?**

**There is also my fav LOL moment between Kagura and Sesshomaru! OMFG That was so funny! I laughed as I wrote it!**

**I have had so many problems because the file is getting so large! Nearly eighty pages! I'll keep updating if you all keep reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt and Heal<strong>

Kagura leaded back against the wall breathing hard, her skin was covered in a light sweat that made her shiny, a hand over her heart and her body was limp with the aftershocks of pain that Naraku had inflicted for over an hour. _Damn, never thought he'd be that upset by it... then again the fool values his life too much to be healthy for anyone…_

* * *

><p>She had landed outside his lair and walked inside after getting a frustrated and bored expression on her face before entering.<p>

"Kagura, where is my Tetsusaiga?" he was playing about with his strategy board again, new pieces had appeared at the edges and he had one of himself as well, almost in the middle of all those opponents. Kagura eyed the one of her, she wasn't that hideous in battle, with distaste she had changed enough to realise that a warrior and an assassin isn't all there is to a person let alone a woman.

Naraku saw her come in empty handed and looked nervous her gripped her heart slightly and she froze. "Where is the fang of destruction?"

_So you did know… you knew that the hanyou would need it so you killed him and then, when you decide that you couldn't take a chance, you sent me to make sure that the sword was firmly out of enemy hands. You did know about the second prophecy… after all…_

Kagura grunted when he tightened his grip. She fought back a smile, she was trying not to cheek him, for Rin's sake if not her own. "Too…late" she gasped out, just loud enough for him to hear "The fang… was gone… chosen… a new… master…"

Naraku roared in fury and clenched his hand so tightly Kagura feared that he would accidently kill her. She screamed and fell to the floor and withered and panted and grit her teeth until they broke inside her own mouth, waiting for his grip to loosen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GONE'?" he shouted at her, he loosened his fist just enough to let her breathe, but she could still feel the pain of it all.

Kagura coughed and muttered "Someone just left… when I got… to the tomb… a monsters mouth… the man held a sword like a fang… huge, glowing-" she cut off when his nails dug into the organ, not enough to kill, but enough to hurt terribly.

"Who was he? I'll kill him!"

Kagura said the first person who came to mind "Lord Sesshomaru of the west!" he looked down at her in surprise "Older brother of the hanyou prince" she panted out on the floor, she got kicked onto her back and he glared down at her shaking in rage.

"Go and destroy him!"

Kagura shook her head "I cannot"

"WHY?" he dragged a sharp splinter over the pulsing organ and Kagura dug her hands into the stone floor to hold in her screams.

"Because he nearly beat me before… he was the one who equalled me before you told me to kill the hanyou prince, with the Tetsusaiga at his side now, he'd kill us both"

Naraku howled in rage and lashed out at everything around him and Kagura spent the next hour holding in screams that would only make him enjoy this.

When his rage had finally calmed she pulled herself against a wall to regain her strength. "It's not that big a deal" she said at last, her teeth healed from their breaking to let her talk properly "All you need is some weapon that is stronger than a sword" she held her breath then sighed in relief when no more tortures were thrown her way.

Naraku started shifting the pieces of the board around frantically then when he had finished she simply stared at them. At each one in turn as if he was assessing them for strength and threat. He pushed a few around with a small stick, he had never done that before, almost as if he was afraid to touch them now.

He raised his head and nodded "Sensible suggestion Kagura, I want you to go out and attack these demons; Yura of the Demon hair, the thunder brothers, Menomaru the Chinese demon moth, Princess Abi of the birds. I want you to kill them and bring me anything valuable that their bodies leave behind… specifically a sort of gem" He gave her a once over, assessing how far he went and nodded to himself "You may start in the morning, sleep and gain strength, you'll need it"

Kagura muttered a stream of curses then staggered to her old room. The futon had been cleaned but that was the only difference in the room. Kagura didn't bother to change. She just lay down on the bumpy thing and tried her best to rest. _I miss my bed…_ she thought absently and then fell asleep soundly.

Naraku eyed her quietly, he had been looking at the prophecy again:

_The man that the demons bonded with,  
><em>_Shall find his death at the hands of this,  
><em>_A man with eyes the colour of gold,  
><em>_But human tainted history's told,  
><em>_A princess with powers of pure intense,  
><em>_Will the mans daughter turn against,  
><em>_The Shikon that shatter a thousand astunder,  
><em>_Dragon's to gather from hair and thunder,  
><em>_Kept in hand the unstill heart,  
><em>_Will either help or hinder this lands depart_

And he had come to figure that Kagura may be his daughter in the prophecy lines. He often thought otherwise but now it was starting to make sense. _If she slips up again, then I'll have to order her to kill the Lord Sesshomaru, with me there. I don't like the way she's been acting lately. Too relaxed for someone on the brink of death all the time._

Kagura slept on, blissfully oblivious to her masters boiling rage and suspicions. Her mind was filled with pleasant thoughts and memories of the children, and Sesshomaru. A smiled curved her perfect lips upwards and she blushed in her sleep. Naraku didn't notice, too deep in his game to look at her face, if he had then maybe he could have avoided the events that followed…

* * *

><p>Kikyo woke leisurely, it was still before dawn and she often got up out of an old habit to perform the mind and body cleansing that she used to do, and sometimes still did, when she was a Miko at Kagome's palace. Kikyo picked up her day kimono and pulled it on before going downstairs.<p>

Kikyo paused to admire Tetsusaiga that hung just above the arch to the kid's rooms, there was a barrier coming off it and anyone that the sword deemed a friend was allowed to pass anyone otherwise had to deal with a strong blue barrier. In many ways it was like Inuyasha, he had a problem with privacy too.

Kikyo laughed softly,_ that Inuyasha… and my little Kagome… I wonder how Inuyasha was able to transform the sword, he held it before and it didn't transform…_ Kikyo thought about that as she went to the herb garden. She pulled a few lovely vegetables from the cool earth and thanked the gods for such a good harvest before going inside to prepare breakfast.

Kikyo was in the middle of cooking when a leaf fell through the doorway. Kikyo looked at it, it was only an ordinary leaf, green-yellow-brown about a hand large and nothing mystic or unusual about it at all. Yet when she looked at it she smiled as a memory surfaced.

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo was stirring the cooking pot some time in the autumn making a lovely dinner to warm them all up, stew as her mother used to make it. The day had been peaceful but then delighted childish screams of laughter reached her ears.<em>

_Kikyo left the pot for a moment to look outside at the commotion. Inuyasha and Kagome at twelve years old, and Rin at ten, were all running around in the garden. The wildlife one. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms that she was desperately trying to escape from. "No Inuyasha don't! Put me DOWN!" she shouted, laughing and squirming and all but using her fists._

_Inuyasha smirked and then threw her into the air landing her expertly into a large pile of leaves. Rin ran as Inuyasha eyed her up. Kikyo laughed to herself as she watched the children play. Rin got similar treatment to Kagome then the two girls whispered together urgently then grinned at each other almost evilly._

_Inuyasha was laughing at his victory and didn't notice the girls sneaking up behind him. They crouched down and pouched on him. Inuyasha swore, more swear words than a child his age should know (Kikyo frowned at one of the guards and he shifted nervously), then the girls managed to drag him into another pile of leaves between them._

"_No fair!" Inuyasha complained._

_Rin giggled "So fair, you are stronger than we are"_

_Inuyasha threw them both off "Yeah, so I should win!" he pouted like his eight year old self and the girls giggled again. Kagome got up and then dumped a large pile of leaves over his head. Inuyasha looked at the leaves then at the criminal in a little bit of a daze before an evil grin settled on his face "Alright, you asked for it!"_

_Kagome squealed and ran for cover. Inuyasha counted to ten loudly then chased her, a few seconds later a squeal and a shout of victory was heard._

* * *

><p>Kikyo stirred to pot and sighed, <em>they are all so grown up now…<em> Kikyo had no family of her own and doubted that she ever would as she was no longer in her prime of youth and beauty. She didn't mind too much as she had a few years of acting like a mother and a carer to the prince and princess then to Rin a few years later.

Kikyo shook her head to clear it, she never dwelled on such thoughts. She put the pot in the centre of the table, wrapped in a cloth and with the lid firmly closed to keep it warm. "There, just how mother used to do it" Kikyo sat in her seat and patiently read a scroll that described medicines for fevers and chills.

Myoga was next to appear "Good morning, Kikyo!" he greeted happily, jumping up onto her shoulder. "I trust you had a decent nights sleep?"

Kikyo smiled at him "Morning, yes the night was very peaceful, for you too I hope"

Myoga nodded "Indeed, oh my what a lovely smelling breakfast! The Lords and Ladies will be very pleased I'm sure"

Kikyo laughed "They'd better, or they can cook their own" Myoga laughed lightly as well. Kikyo tried to read the scroll but kept getting distracted by a question she wanted answered. "You know Myoga, I'm wondering how Inuyasha was able to transform the Tetsusaiga. He held it for a good thirty seconds before anything happened…"

Myoga nodded "I see you've noticed it too, I can't tell you Kikyo. I don't know why that sword acted the way it did…"

"I do"

The flea and the Miko jumped at the new voice. Kagura stood in the entrance, her battle kimono on and her face pale but flushed at the same time, she held the door a little as it was clear she wasn't as strong as normal and her face was drenched in a light sweat. But there was a girlish smile on her face.

"Kagura! My goodness you look ill!" Kikyo exclaimed worriedly.

Kagura shrugged it off and said "Naraku was a little… harsh… I'll live" she settled in her seat next to the Miko and said "You asked about the Tetsusaiga? I know why it chose Inuyasha" that playful smirk pulled at her face again.

Kikyo leaned forwards "Really? Tell me!"

Kagura laughed and said "You have noticed over the years that Kagome and Inuyasha have been attracted to one another?" Kikyo nodded, leaning forwards as Kagura was now whispering "You will not believe what I saw in the garden!"

"What?"

Kagura smirked, enjoying the suspense immensely "I caught out prince and princess in the valley right in the middle of a romantic glade… kissing"

Kikyo and Myoga gasped then laughed a little, Kagura was smirking fully now. Girlish gossip died hard, and when it was something that big, you have to share it! "Are you joking? Kagome and Inuyasha…?"

Kagura laughed "I'd cross my heart if I had one… It was so cute. I saw a little foreplay too"

Kikyo clapped her hands like a school girl. "Tell me! I must know! Tell me!" the Miko grabbed the demoness's hands in hers "No secrets like that!"

Myoga saw the turn of the conversation go towards something girly so he went off to find the unsuspecting scullery maid to flirt with. "Well" Kagura began, loving drawing out the suspense. "I was flying low over the trees and quite slowly because Naraku had been in a bad mood earlier and took half of it out on the wall and the other on me" Kikyo looked concerned. Kagura waved a hand dismissively. "I'll live"

"Now as I was saying, because I was flying like that I saw them leaving the entrance of the castle, Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand and she was following like a good little woman, they looked like they wanted to be somewhere alone, so naturally I followed them" the women giggled a little "I followed within listening distance but that didn't give me a good view at first"

Kagura paused then started talking but it was clearly their conversation that she had overheard.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kagome, we've been friends for a long time, right?"<em>

_Kagome looked up at him and nodded "Since I first met you…"_

_Inuyasha kept walking and Kagura followed silently. "Remember when we first met?"_

_Kagome giggled "Yeah, Kagura brought me here with Kikyo to live with you, just because of some idiot who thought that we would kill him one day…"_

_Inuyasha shifted nervously "You tried to grab my ears…"_

_Kagome giggled and tried to reach up to touch one, as usual she was denied that. "I still wanna touch them, they are so cute!" Kagura saw the girl reach for them again and both the women were surprised when he let her._

_Kagome marvelled at the velvet texture of them, she gently smoothed them under her gentle, careful and wonderful hands. When he rubbed his head against her hands, like a dog looking for attention, Kagome laughed. "You're just an overgrown puppy, aren't you?" she teased._

"_Whatever" Inuyasha slurred out, making it clear that he hadn't heard a word she said. He was enjoying this attention greatly, her fragile fingers soft and gentle on his sensitive ears. He purred suddenly and Kagome giggled then stopped. Inuyasha whimpered a little but didn't do anything else._

"_You are such a good friend, Inuyasha, you're my best friend…"_

_Kagome was smiling but also blushing. That little interaction was new, he had never allowed her to do something like that and she was a little unnerved by it. Kagura was itching to know what was happening and when she saw them in that little glade, she didn't need a crystal ball to see into this future…_

_Inuyasha caught her hand and said softly "Kagome? Is that all I am to you? A best friend?"_

_Kagome looked shocked then blushed "I do think of you as my best friend, but…" she looked down and turned partly away from the silver haired hanyou. Inuyasha turned her head back towards him so he could look her in the eye._

"_But?" he questioned._

_Kagome went scarlet, Kagura thought that she could feel the heat from where she was sitting high in the sky. Kagome murmured "I care about you… a lot… more than the others…"_

_Inuyasha had her dainty hands in his clawed ones. He turned her face so she had no choice but to look at him "Don't be ashamed, and don't feel sorry. I can smell it" he added and Kagome shut her mouth as he cut her to her reply. "And if you are sorry then… I'd have to be too… because" he pulled her to him and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. "I love you too"_

_Kagome gasped and then they were kissing…_

_Kagura turned away when she got what she wanted, they needed privacy in a time like this…_

* * *

><p>Kikyo was staring at her google eyed. "That's what happened? That's… <em>adorable!<em>" she squealed out at last. Kagura laughed and nodded.

"Morning ladies"

The women looked up to see Sesshomaru in the door way. As if he had been there from the start. Kagura smiled at him and said "You heard?"

He nodded and a smirk crossed his features "It would have happened sooner of later… I would have guessed later to be honest…"

Kikyo shook her head "I thought that it would be before this, they've been secretly sneaking outside the palace for years to get alone, I thought that they had already declared their love for each other…" she quirked an eyebrow suggestively and Kagura choked slightly at what she was implying.

Sesshomaru shook his head and said "No, if they had completed their love then I would have smelt it, they both only smell of themselves. Thank the gods"

Kagura agreed and then said "Is everyone else asleep? I had planned for this meeting to be short" Sesshomaru and Kikyo looked confused. Kagura sighed a little in clear frustration "Naraku as 'asked' my generous assistance in taking out a few demons rumoured to have gained massively in strength and demonic power, he told me to bring him whatever was left behind of them" she stood up but staggered instantly, from lack of nourishment and the weakness of last night.

Sesshomaru was a blur as he caught her. "You are in no shape to fight such opponents. Rest a day or so then go" he almost ordered.

Kagura shook her head "I don't want to run into the kids, it'll only make leaving again harder"

Kikyo put a hand on her shoulder. "At least eat something, and let Myoga and me heal you up a little bit, Sesshomaru is right. You are in no condition to fight these demons. Listen to your friends, Kagura, we only want to help you"

Kagura lowered herself into her chair and nodded in defeat, she did feel horrible… Kikyo went to get her first aid kit and Sesshomaru picked up a portion for her to have for her breakfast. "Thank you" Kagura said tiredly, she only acted weak around him because she was strangely attracted to him, it wasn't all that unpleasant.

Kagura was halfway through eating when Kikyo and Myoga arrived. The flea jumped onto the demoness's shoulder and squeaked "Kagura! How dare you try and fight when you are barely strong enough to make it back here! I can smell blood all over you!"

Kagura flinched a little, she had been masking her scent with her wind magic so as not to unnerve the others with her sorry condition, Myoga was close enough to smell it even with all that magic swarming around her.

Sesshomaru put a hand on her other shoulder "Blood?"

Myoga jumped back then said "How strange, I can't smell it from here…"

Sesshomaru scowled at Kagura and she looked away a little ashamed. "_Kagura…_"

The demoness shivered a little at his tone then snapped her fan shut and the smell of blood filled the room. "It's nothing" she said shortly, one elbow on the table with the hand covering her eyes a little. "I just didn't want you all to make a fuss…"

Kikyo spotted the blood soaking through her back. "Kagura! You're bleeding!" she pulled the kimono down, not thinking about the males in the room, Kagura covered the front of her up blushing like mad. The wound made Kikyo gasp in horror "What were you thinking! Kagura, this is serious! Gods, what did he hit you with?"

Sesshomaru peered over their shoulders and his eyes widened at the wound, it was series of huge gashes and they were all circled around her heart scar. They were still bleeding quite badly and the bandages she had tied herself were soaked through horribly, the wounds were deep and Kikyo was sure that there wasn't much flesh between the bones and the surface of the gashes.

Kagura lowered her head to the table "He hit me with one of my fathers claws… recently found by his faithful followers, it's the only thing that could pierce my skin" she pulled the kimono closed and said "It's nothing to worry about, father hurt me a lot more when he was alive than this…"

Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arm and started to drag her to the healing room "Honestly, I'm fine!" Kagura said alarmed at such behaviour.

Sesshomaru pushed her back onto one of the beds and she yelped at the contact with her open wounds through her clothes. Sesshomaru turned around and walked out, only pausing to talk to Kikyo. "Don't let her leave until she is properly treated"

Kikyo nodded and closed the doors "You got him mad Kagura. I've never seen him act like that before"

Kagura scowled from her position on the bed. "I'm honoured" she bit sarcastically.

Kikyo's eyes softened "Don't be mad at him, he's worried about you, that's all. We all are" Myoga jumped onto the demoness's shoulder again and nodded.

Kagura sighed then shifted onto her front "Get on with it, then. If there's no escaping it…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and then pulled the kimono and the bandages down to examine the wound. "Naraku must have been furious, this is horrible" Kikyo commented and started to bathe the wound with the hot water from the stove. "This could sting a little" she warned as she had added a disinfectant to the water.

Kagura hissed when the cloth come into contact with her back. "Naraku _was_ furious. He wanted that sword in his possession, to use for himself, or just to make sure that no one else could have it. The smart bastard knew only powerful demons or dragons had the strength and potential to slice up another dragon"

Myoga jumped to sit near her head "Naraku used your own father's remains to hurt you?"

Kagura nodded, her red eyes angry that someone had violated her fathers resting place even though she held no love for him herself. "I inherited his armoured skin, only he could have wounded me. Towards the end of his life I duelled him to train and I beat him, using only dragon's strength, so I must have been more powerful than him and most likely still am"

Myoga looked impressed "And what of your mother?"

Kagura shrugged as best she could in that position "Gods knows… she returned to the moon to escape my father, I told you he forcefully took her as his mate. She hated his guts more than anyone could guess, she despised me and my sister because we were half him according to her. I'm glad she's gone, stupid bitch. Never felt to attached to her anyway… did you know that she didn't even give me a name when I was born?"

Kikyo paused in her work "What?" that was horrid!

Kagura nodded "When I was old enough I named myself, I named Kanna too…" she sneered "Gods damn my parents, I'll live happily if I can forget them completely" she shut her mouth and eyes and made it clear she didn't want to talk to them anymore.

Kikyo and Myoga cleaned her wound and after an hour or so the bleeding stopped. Myoga used the opportunity to taste her blood and nearly choked on it. Kagura opened one eye in amusement "Half dragon you stupid flea, we have poison in our blood and when we are attacked it comes to the surface so any poor fool who wants to bite us gets a mouth full of poison instead, not the best of ideas to drink it when I've just come from a fight"

Myoga coughed a little longer then calmed down enough to say "Couldn't have told me that earlier?"

Kikyo and Kagura snickered. "I thought you would know better, my friend" Kikyo said with a smile "That'll teach you to bite a poor woman again, won't it?"

Myoga hesitated then changed the subject "I expect that's how Lord Sesshomaru's father was killed, by your own fathers poisoned blood"

Kagura nodded "Jaken told me that his father died killing mine, then when I asked how he died he said it was poison. I didn't need to hear anymore about that to realise what happened, poor dog, no pun intended, that poison would have hurt to hell before he died…" Kagura shivered a little and then let Kikyo continue her healing.

Kikyo saw the wounds start to close themselves and her expert eyes knew that by this time tomorrow there would be neither wound nor scar. Kagura laughed suddenly "Did you see Sesshomaru's face when you pulled my kimono down?"

Kikyo laughed as well and whipped one eyes "Gods that was priceless, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head! You should get hurt more often to get a face like that out of him"

Kagura snickered "Not a chance in hell. I like my modestly, and thanks to you I only have the lower half of me left unexposed"

Kikyo stifled a laughing scream then said "Myoga, please try to keep any others out while I get a clean kimono for Kagura. I'll have this one washed too. Huh, it's not torn…"

Kagura shook her head "That's armoured too, it's made from dragons meins it's very tough to tear. And it heals itself up later" she added with a thoughtful expression. Kikyo put it over her arm and left.

Kagura relaxed into the blankets, on her back that was gradually numbing thanks to Kikyo's medicines and her own healing abilities. _Back to full health in less than three hours I'd say_ she thought with a smile and closed her eyes, _Hope the kimono takes less than that to clean, I want to be off as soon as possible._

"Hey Myoga?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"I'm curious. What do you know about the demons; Yura, Menomaru, Princess Abi and the thunder brothers?"

Myoga paused for thought. "Yura is of the demon hair, I believe that she uses the hair of the dead for her weapons, she is formidable, but not a problem for you, I'm sure. Menomaru is a Chinese demon and has some claim to royalty over there, uses strength and speed and some sort of moth wing poison as his main offensives. Princess Abi is the daughter of the hell bird, she has lots of bird demons at her command and some sort of fire attack that isn't too clear. The thunder brothers are what they sound like they have thunder and lightning attacks but are quite weak for demons" he jumped onto her knee, being a gentleman and looking at the wall as she was topless.

"Just out of interest; why did you ask?"

Kagura thought about brushing it off then sighed and said "They are the demons that Naraku asked me to kill. They've gained in strength and power quite suddenly and Naraku would be more comfortable if they were off his game board" she thought about that one he was always hunched over, dumb game.

Myoga and the demoness sat in silence, and their own thoughts for a while before Kikyo returned with the new kimono. "It's not as strong as you dragon one, it's made out of woven tree sap from tree demons, it should look and feel like your other one, Sesshomaru had it made for you"

Kagura blinked and stepped into it, _so soft…_ she thought as it slid over her sensitive skin. "It feels like it's not there" she said aloud, it was exactly like her other one, only this one smelt fresher and had a more womanly feel to it. "Sesshomaru made it for me?" she asked turning to look at the Miko.

Kikyo nodded "The others are all at lunch, slip away while you can. Inuyasha will be bound to smell your scent on me. I'll tell them I was washing your clothes but he will want to look for you, the back window is open. Good luck" Kikyo said as she left.

Kagura picked up her fan and went to the window, her feather in her hand. _Leaving like this doesn't feel right…_ her head snapped up to their rooms and she reached out of the window to grab something then went to their rooms. "Tetsusaiga, will you grant me entrance?" she asked the sword, positioned high above the doorway. The sword pulsed once, twice then Kagura raised a hand to put it under the sword, when no barrier appeared she walked up the stairs.

Kagura placed a red rose on Rin's door and a white rose on Kagome's; their favourites. Inuyasha didn't care for flowers really so she left a quick carving of a howling dog, she had done that out of her wind magic. Kagura left a bit more satisfied that they wouldn't think her unfeeling towards them.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and the girls were headed to the wild life garden for a moment of relaxation, Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side, needing to be so because they were now a couple. Kagome's cheeks turned gently pink as she remembered the kiss.<p>

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Rin walked right into his back "Inuyasha, why'd you stop?" she asked after she had regained her balance. Kagome looked at him, they were dressed in their normal clothes; Inuyasha's robes of the fire rat, Kagome in a silvery mini kimono and Rin was her favourite green, white and orange one that had been fitted to reach the floor.

Kagome saw his nose twitch as he took in a scent. "Inuyasha?" she asked stepping in front of him.

Inuyasha focused on her and his hard eyes softened slightly. "Kagura's scent" he said.

Rin peered over Kagome's shoulder "Kagura left least night; that scent must be old"

Inuyasha shook his head "It's fresh, not an hour old" he sniffed the air again and went to the healers ward. He looked inside but there wasn't anyone there, not much proof of Kagura's injury either, even Inuyasha's nose couldn't smell something that Kikyo didn't want smelt. She had evilly laced the room with five strongly smelling candles to mask it. Inuyasha covered his nose and grumbled about the dumb scents killing his nose.

Rin and Kagome went inside instead. They came out with bloody bandages. Rin said "Inuyasha? Who's blood is this?"

Inuyasha took some of the blood on his finger. "Kagura" he said shortly and whipped his fingers on the bandage, knowing not to touch demons blood.

Rin looked worried "So much of it! There are even more bandages under the bed! Oh gods! What if-"

Kagome put a hand over her mouth "Hush up Rin! Do you want Kikyo to know we've been snooping? Kagura's tough, she won't be killed by bleeding to death, you know that"

Rin took nine calming breaths then Kagome put the bandages back where she found them and they went up to their floor to not be caught snooping. Inuyasha paused and said "Kagura's scent… she was on our floor…"

They looked at each other for about two seconds than ran upstairs to see what she had been doing. Rin looked at her door then gasped "Oh! A red rose!" she picked it up and held it to her nose. "How nice…"

Inuyasha sniffed at it "That rose smells of Kagura. She must have let it for you" Rin smiled and put the flower in her hair.

Kagome found her rose a second later. "Wow, my favourite! Kagura always knew that I liked these" she copied Rin and put it in her hair with a smile.

Inuyasha held his statue and smiled, he put it into his pocket without a word. Just happy that she had left thinking of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha ha ha ha! Ses-sho-ma-ru's a pervert! LOL! :D<strong>

**Reviews and BTW: I never thought to include the gardian dogs anymore. I think thats a good idea! Cheers little25victor! 3!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I can dream!**

**Okay, now This is one that can be skipped, more of a filler chapter if I'm being honest, but it does have some info that will make you all confused if you don't read it. It's one of thoses that slows the story down a little bit so that it doesn't move too quickly.**

**I had to admit the fight scenes should have happened in the anime becuase they were so fun to write! :P I've been writing a little less than normal because my health isn't going so smoothly... I had to say that becuase I can't promise that it'll be updated daily like all the other times. I'll work on it as much as I am able but NO promises because if I keep doing what I'm doing then I'll be bed ridden and **_then_** where will this wonderful be?**

**Okay, thats that! Loving the reviews thank you! Especially the ones who always review by the chapter, you two are the best! Loving your support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yura and Menomaru: The Beginnings Of The Jewel<strong>

Kagura landed just outside a wood. She had asked about and found that this wood's was the place where Yura liked to lurk. Kagura mentally winced at the name, she had met her before, when she was a little demoness. Before Kanna had been born.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my, oh me. What a cutie pie!" Yura leaned over the five year old Dragon Princess who held a little fan at her side, looking up into the other demon's violet eyes with a mostly blank expression. Yura pinched the girls cheek and rubbed it "What a sweet little girl you must be! Oh! And what lovely hair"<em>

_Kagura slapped her away with a glare and said "Have you seen my mother? Kaguya?"_

"_Awww" the older demon squatted and patted the girls head. "have you lost your mommy?" The five year old was as short tempered as her present day self._

_Kagura sliced her hand off with a dancing blade. "Never mind, I'll find her myself" she walked right past the astonished older demon and didn't look back._

* * *

><p>Kagura sighed. <em>Back here again… it's a small world after all…<em> The trek wasn't as long as she remembered, but she was only two and a half feet high when she last come here. Kagura kept walking then saw the corpses all heads chopped from their bodies, that were the only thing left of them.

Kagura looked at them with interest. _Strange… they all have the cut at exactly the same height._ Kagura had a suspicion. _But for a demon to stoop to booby traps… she must be protecting something…_ Kagura reached a hand out and felt the air for the trap. She found it. A sharp wire hanging across between two trees, but it went into the woods, maybe to an alarm system like a bell. Anyone who walked into it would get their heads copped off or their throats slit at the least. Kagura playfully yanked on the string, the sharpness of that strand of hair didn't cut her armoured skin, then walked off into the trees to wait for the demon to show up.

Kagura's wait was relatively short. There was a zipping noise in the trees then a demon with a prostitute style dress that was so immodest that Kagura winced, hardly anything on her chest and it was backless then the two little flaps that covered her private areas were shocking too. Kagura frowned, she hadn't changed one bit.

Yura's violet eyes scanned the corpses for the new one she was expecting. "Huh?" she said in a sweet yet irritating voice that made Kagura's skin crawl. She had a short bob that was strange for a demon of hair, wouldn't it be more expectant to have long hair? "No new present? Awww…. Stupid birds flying into my trap all the time!" she cursed then grabbed a string of hair and swung away.

Kagura eyed her up thoughtfully then pulled out her feather and followed her, wary of other traps so she followed close behind and made sure that she kept in Yura's exact footsteps to avoid anything else.

Kagura blinked when she saw Yura's hiding place. _A giant hairball? You have got to be kidding. What's next? A giant dollhouse belonging to a nutcracker? Get creative!_

Kagura felt a hair brush her shoulder and Yura turned around. _Shit!_ Kagura thought.

"Who's there? It's rude to enter someone's lair without an invitation, come on out!" Yura curved a finger several times in a taunting gesture, she was perched on several crossing hair strands and had a red comb in her hand with a sword on her hip.

Kagura flew out and set down. "Long time no see, Yura"

Yura looked down at her then said "Oh! I know you! You were that little kid looking for her mommy, lost her again have you?"

Kagura scowled "Cut the crap, Yura. I don't need a mother to watch over me. Fight me if you dare" she opened her fan with a snap.

Red eyes looked into violet. Then Yura laughed "Wow, I'm invited to a duel! How thrilling! But I don't know your name. How can I fight someone I don't know, mommy's girl?" she teased her openly.

_Using anger to wane out weaknesses, smart but childish_ Kagura thought not falling into the obvious trap that the demoness laid out for her. "I am Kagura. The Celestial Dragon Princess and Wind Sorceress, come to challenge you. Yura of the demon hair"

Yura sighed "So formal, takes all the fun out of it"

Kagura saw that she was reluctant to make the first move, _I'll have to instead._ "Demon royalty are in their own league. Dance Of Blades!" the blades shot everywhere, snapping the hairs and making Yura stumble.

"Oh my! That's no fair!" she pulled her comb out and waved the masses of hair into a sea of living tangles.

Kagura watched then try to surround her and moved them away with a wave of her fan. "Get serious Yura, or you'll end up loosing" Kagura advanced with the fan by her head held in a threatening way.

Yura waved the comb again and Kagura cursed. The hairs had wrapped around her so she was almost like an Egyptian mummy. Yura laughed breathlessly, she had honestly thought that she was in danger. "Silly girl, I'm immortal!" she jumped and landed behind Kagura's tied up form. "Gosh… what lovely hair you have" she ran a hand over it. "So thick and glossy and, oh my! How did you manage to make it so soft? I think I'll keep it, it's the best I've seen! Oh, dear but look at the way you've been tying it… would look so much better down" she said in a teenage girly fashion.

Kagura struggled a little. "Thanks for the advice, now let me go and fight like a demon!"

Yura tutted to herself "Such a rude girl you are, this lovely hair is wasted on you! Demon Hair Hexagon!"

Kagura watched the hairs arrange themselves into a hexagon around her neck. _What is she planning?_ The hairs all were razor sharp and strong as steel. Yura giggled "That'll get your top off, bub-bye sweetie pie" her hands cupped as a miniature hexagon to the one around Kagura's neck glowed red with power then they tightened, and the real life scale copied that action.

Kagura felt the hairs tighten around her and they tried to cut her head off, Kagura simply waited until they snapped, and breathed in properly once then gasped out her mothers chant, one of the less deadly ones. The hairs all snapped and Kagura's free fan continued the attack into "Dance Of The Dragon!"

Yura cried out in horror and started to flee but all the hairs had been snapped and shortened and she couldn't get away fast enough. Kagura walked up to her dead form "I'm a lot tougher than I look at first sight" she said simply.

Yura pulsed twice then got up laughing "You think that I'll go down that easily?"

Kagura paused, _What's going on? She was so weak before, her demonic nature has gotten stronger! How is that possible?_ "Nice trick you have there, regenerative nature borrowed from an object more powerful than you no doubt, that's why you have such traps laid out around you. This object is your secret, and you don't want anyone to see or steal it from you"

Yura waved her comb and jumped high onto the resealed hairs. "Fascinating deduction, sweetie pie, but why would I set up a trap if this thing makes me so strong?"

Kagura laughed "Because you want any others who have strengths to come to you and be slaughtered in an unfair fight so you don't risk your puney neck" Yura's astonished face was all the proof she needed. "Unfortunately for you, traps are only good against humans and weaker demons, you underestimated me! Dance Of The Dragon!"

Yura drew curtains of hair in front of her and the dancing dragon wound around them and she got tangled in her own attacks. "Damn You!" she roared and the hair strands all burst into flames. Kagura raised a hand automatically to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness, and took her eyes off her enemy for one second. Kagura cursed, the one thing you should never do in a fight! Kagura looked around the burning forest carefully. _Where are you, Yura? Where are you hiding?_

A sword flew at her and glanced off her forehead, _Thank the gods I inherited my fathers skin,_ Kagura grabbed the blade and pulled the hair on the handle that was controlling it. "You're not too smart are you? All I need to do is pull you out" _she is attached to the other end after all._ The hair went slack, _Damn she let go!_

Yura laughed from the shadows "Didn't think I was that easy to defeat did you, sweetie pie?" Kagura spotted her sitting high in a tree. "Allow me to introduce my little friends…" her fan waved and all the dead bodies around her, all the headless ones, and ones with heads who had been lucky enough to miss the hair traps, all stood up like puppet.

Yura moved her fingers and all the 'puppets' lifted swords and other items and rushed at Kagura. Kagura watched them come and opened her fan, _It's time to end this dance._ Kagura looked at Yura "I am the Wind sorceress and it's time for your final dance… Dance Of The Dead!" all the dead bodies froze, Kagura's aura and Yura's fought for dominance and then the 'puppets' turned on their master.

Yura shouted in terror and started to jump away, but her own hairs were attacked to the puppets and she couldn't escape them. Kagura saw her get beaten up more and more, yet she regenerated every time. Yura's desperate escapes didn't help her.

_She should be dead by now…_ Kagura thought, _Unless…_

Kagura scanned the lair and saw many heads and skulls and hairs of millions then a flash of red. "Huh?" Kagura jumped over to it and found a red scull with demonic aura coming off it. "So this is where you hid your heart!" _She's just like me… I can see how foolish this is now…_

Kagura picked it up and Yura gasped, the puppets fell to the ground as both Kagura and Yura lost their concentration. "No! Put That Down!" Yura shouted and threw her sword at her. Kagura dodged and the sword sliced the skull in half…

Yura let out a long breath and dissolved on the wind "Too bad… I had… just gained so… much… power… I'm glad… you defeated… me… sweetie pie… better by… someone… strong than… luck…y…" and she was gone. All the hairs fell to the floor and the red skull disintegrated.

Kagura looked at what was left of Yura "You were, indeed, a fine opponent. Too bad you let it go to your head" Kagura felt a little sad for her passing, she had been annoying when she was fighting but they had so much in common that Kagura almost pitied her. Kagura sighed put her fan in her shash, Yura's remains were nothing but her clothes and her comb and a pouch that Kagura hadn't noticed before. Kagura picked it up and opened it.

The pouch shone as inside was a quarter of a circular jewel. _A jewel? But where's the rest?_ Kagura searched the rest of the area but found nothing, "Odd, to only have part of a jewel, and it's quite a large part" she shook it out into her palm. It was mostly pink but a dark purple swirled around in the centre. _This is the strangest jewel I've ever seen, was this the source of Yura's power? Maybe Myoga and Kikyo can tell me more about it._

Kagura nodded to herself and pocketed the fragment. "Who's next then… Menomaru? Where would a moth demon hide?" Kagura laughed to herself, a moth of all things! This could be entertaining after all!

* * *

><p>"Could you tell me where I can find a demon called Menomaru?" she asked at a village, a hood pulled over her head to hide her pointed ears and red eyes, then he looks would catch a few eyes too… best to keep hidden.<p>

The farmer scratched his head. "You should ask the headman, he's in the largest house on the hill, I think he could tell you"

Kagura nodded "Thank you"

The human village was quiet and modest for a village. Not that large but all the houses were well made and the farms were all decent sizes too, they bloomed with the fruits of the men's labours, all fresh food being carried to the store houses and other supply places. Kagura had never spent much time in human villages and was always so amazed that they could all live so peacefully, as it was rare for demons to live together as there would often be fights for dominance. _Humans are strange…_ she decided with a lip corner upturned.

The headman's house was the biggest but the oldest house there was in this village. A girl greeted her from a small gardening plot "Good day to you, miss. How can I help?"

The girl was thin and pale but had happiness shining around her so that must be what she looked like normally. Kagura nodded at her "I wish to speak to someone who know the whereabouts of Menomaru"

The girl squeaked in horror "Menomaru? He isn't here is he?"

Kagura looked confused. "Not that I know of, why are you so frightened?"

The girl looked around then said "Come inside, quickly!" the girl grabbed the demoness's hand and pulled her through the doors of her home. "Menomaru could be spying on us this very moment! He's such a horrible demon, I can't stand to agree to what he suggested, I-"

"Gin?"

Kagura looked up to see a man in grand clothing approach them. _He must be the headman. Gin? That means silver, nice name. Not to fitting though, Heather would have suited her better._ The girl had cornsilk hair and a pair of pleasant brown eyes to match the farmyard feeling she held. The headman opened his arms and gathered the girl into them. "Gin, no need to scare your friend away, greetings stranger, I'm the headman of this village. My name is Quint, pleasure to meet you"

Kagura took his out stretched hand and shook it firmly. "The pleasure is mine, why do you fear Menomaru so?

Headman Quint rubbed his hand, Kagura supposed that she shook it a little_ too _firmly, and the man sighed "The moth has been hovering around this area for a while and he has been requesting for us to find him a suitable bride of power and status" the girl sniffed sadly and held onto her father. "Gin, here, is half royal from her mother and even though she has no powers he has been desiring her. We have tried everything to stop him, but every day he comes to our village and demands that we present him with a bride. All of our maidens have been abducted by him… Gin is the only young woman left in the village"

Kagura nodded she had noticed that there weren't any young females around when there were plenty of males. _This explains why._ "A little low of a demon, he does realise that his heir will be a hanyou, doesn't he?"

Quint nodded "We used that to try and explain to him that our maidens were of no good to him, but he said he didn't want a child born from a human, they were just playthings"

Gin sniffed again, clearly terrified. "I don't want to become a demons concubine… sorry what did you say your name was?"

Kagura stiffened, one hand pulled the black hood further down her face, red eyes not showing and her pointed ears seemed to burn through the fabric "I didn't" she said shortly "When will he appear?"

The two looked curious as to who she was. "He comes at sundown" Gin said then spotted her lovely kimono hem that peeked out from under the cloak "Who are you? Nobody would have such a fine kimono unless they were rich" she said pointing to her exposed hem.

Kagura covered it up and said shortly "I'd rather not be identified if possible. This moth demon; would you say that he's a strong fighter? Is he powerful?"

Quint gasped "You aren't going to fight him, are you?"

Kagura didn't answer. Gin grabbed her arm "No, you mustn't! He'll hurt you!"

Kagura gently brushed the girl off her arm "I'll offer myself in the place of your Gin. I'll rid you of this demon and I'll return your women, if they live. Keep this one inside and take me to where he lurks"

Headman Quint looked at her in amazement "Are you a demon slayer?"

Kagura laughed "No where close, but more than a few demons have fallen by my hand before, that is true"

"And if you do this for us… what do you want in return?"

Kagura thought for a minute "A good sized bag would do me for now, and a map of the area and a new cloak, this one's getting torn. Then maybe a few questions to be answered later…"

Quint looked at her as if she wasn't real. Then nodded "Done, come with me. Gin, remain inside and don't you even peek out of the door"

"Yes father" Gin said. She watched Kagura and was sure for a second she saw red eyes to match the full red lips… _I must be seeing things!_ The poor girl thought and then went to her room for to sleep, but all the while her thoughts were haunted by the laughter of the month demon.

Kagura followed the headman at a leisurely pace and thought that the man was too worked up over a demon, _humans are rather cowardly, with few exceptions…_ "Headman, do you believe that Menomaru has been gaining in strength?"

Quint nodded "Yes, his demonic aura is almost choking now"

"I see" Kagura said, _Menomaru has a power increasing object too. Naraku's not going to get it, not while I'm on the job._ "Menomaru is from the continent, right?" she enquired.

Quint nodded again "I was only a lad when I saw him come from over the seas, we all thought of him as a god, then he started to eat us and… well, we moved away. He followed us indirectly as all other villages have been robbed of their women too. When he gets Gin another village shall be targeted and so on"

Kagura wrinkled her nose _This demon almost makes Naraku sound decent! Poor girls, I wonder how many he has stolen?_ Kagura gripped her fan under her cloak, determined to inflict one torture per girl.

The sky was darkening and Quint looked up expectantly. "You are a brave woman to do something like this"

Kagura nodded, not sure if 'woman' was the best word. "I needed to kill him anyway, why not help another who wants the same aim?"

Quint nodded "We will be forever grateful if you achieve this…"

_I'm sure you will, as soon as you find out that I am a demon, though, you'll run the other way screaming like the devil is trying to eat you._ Kagura knew that humans were easily turned around by the nature of something.

A loud beating of wings was heard and the headman took five steps back in fright. Kagura had a hand on her hood to keep herself hidden as long as possible. The moth demon was a strange being. He had long green hair and red feelers coming off his head and red tattoos creeping onto his face. His skin was as white as the pure snow and his brown eyes were outlined with blue. He had slender frame that almost made him womanly and Kagura was tempted to laugh when a hint of an hourglass figure was shown by a tight waist armour that he wore. He had pointed ears, a sword at his hip and wings of a moth from his back.

He landed on his feet and the wind stopped howling around them. He chuckled deeply "Have you brought me a new woman?"

Quint nodded. "This is… um…"

"Are you Menomaru?" Kagura asked, her proud voice and fearless stance putting the demons to shame.

He eyed her up "I am, and your name, my fair lady, is…?"

Kagura supposed that there was no harm in telling him her name "Kagura"

"Kagura, interesting name; dancer of the gods, or something, similar am I right?" he extended a hand to her hood. Kagura allowed him to pull her hood back and heard both males gasp at her beauty. Menomaru recovered first "My, my. What have we here? A demoness, yes?" he pulled her hand to his lips "I am honoured, I have never met such a beauty before"

Quint was spluttering and coughing behind her. "Demon? But why would you…? My gods _demon?_"

Kagura and the moth ignored him. Kagura smiled a little flirtingly "I have heard of a powerful demon looking for a bride, such a shame to prey on humans. Wouldn't you prefer someone a little more of you status?" she took a step closer and the moth floundered around for something to say. _That's right dummy, I'm unclaimed and available, so why don't you take me home?_ She smiled to help him with a response.

Menomaru recovered at last and said "So very true, you wouldn't be interested, would you?" he leaned close and Kagura took a teasing step back, dropping the cloak and covering her face with her fan like a shy woman would do.

"Please, sir, you're embarrassing me" she murmured.

Clearly it was the right thing to do as he offered her his arm and said "No need to feel shy about this, fair demoness. Come with me and we'll talk somewhere…" he glanced at the still spluttering headman "Quieter"

Kagura smiled in agreement, _Good boy, take me to where the girls are held captured._ The moth demon sprouted his wings and offered her his arms. Kagura smiled and pulled out her feather "I wouldn't want to be a burden" she said and he nodded, smiling stupidly and lead the way to his lair. The demoness saw the headman run back home screaming about her and then her nose wrinkled when she imagined flying in the moth's arms. The only arms she's ever allow herself near to in that way would be… Sesshomaru…

* * *

><p>Kagura was amazed at the many scents of girls that come from his lair. She didn't really need him anymore but because she wanted to make sure that they weren't being held captive in mystic chains or something she had to tread carefully. She set down just beside Menomaru. "Interesting accommodation" she said a little blankly. "Would you grace me with a tour?"<p>

Menomaru was a sucker for the smile she bestowed on him, no matter how faked it was, he thought himself grand to have such a demoness interested in him. He bowed deeply "It would be my pleasure" he offered her his arm and she dutifully took it, thinking of Sesshomaru the entire time. "Unclaimed are you?" the moth asked her, eyeing her exposed neck.

Kagura nodded "I haven't yet been courted by a strong enough male. Though a few have caught my eye none have returned the affections"

Menomaru guided her inside and she resisted the urge to shudder at the smell of fear that clung to the place. "Any and all who refused you would be the fool of the age"

Kagura nodded absently, looking for the girls "Why do I smell humans? I would have thought that you would have eaten them by now"

The demon chuckled "True, but watching them run for their lives then get captured again is much more entertaining, soon I shall feast. Join me my lady?"

_You are despicable!_ "I would be honoured, show me a this game of yours, I'll need some entertainments as life has been so boring" she put a hand to her forehead as if it was a shame to not have some entertainment.

The moth fell for the bait she had thrown like a half brained chicken after a fresh corn seed. He took her down some dark corridors and then opened a door where all the girls were, they cringed away and huddled terrified of the moth demon that they had been unfortunate to cross and to have been offered to.

Kagura took one look at them and her resolve snapped. She placed her fan to the back of his neck, the sharp blade cutting into the skin and shortening his hair slightly. "Enough theatrics! Outside, you beast!"

Menomaru looked shocked "My lady?" he touched his cut and glared at her "Very well, if I must force you to obey me then so be it!" he pulled out his sword and the two started a deadly dance down the carved tunnel. The sharp sword glanced off Kagura's skin and her fan could only slit the skin, no brilliant attacks until she got into the open air really.

She lured him closer and closer to the outside. Then as soon as he was clear of the exit she smiled and fired "Dance Of Blades!"

Menomaru deflected them off his blade, but lost his hair, it was now shoulder length. "My hair! How dare you! Poison dust!"

Kagura braced herself then blew it away, along with his collection of moths that brought the poison. "Get creative or it'll be your head that comes off next!" she warned and then the clashing of blades was heard again. The demon had the strange regenerative ability as the other demon; Yura of the hair. "You have another power multiplying object!" she commented when he healed a long cut in his leg.

He growled at her "What of it?"

"It's not a jewel by any chance?" she asked teasingly. His wide eyes convinced her of that. _Another jewel? This is getting tiresome, Just die already!_ Kagura clamed herself and stood still, watching him and thinking to herself _Where did he put it? Where is it? I daren't used my mothers magic's unless I destroy the damn thing!_

Menomaru saw her look him over and smugly though of the quarter jewel fragment in his elbow-

_There!_

"Dance Of Blades!"

Menomaru gasped as his arm fell off from the forearm. "But- Wha- how?" broken pieces of a sentence spluttered past thin white lips.

The red eyes demoness sighed, over at last. "You glanced at your arm when I mentioned a jewel then when I asked about an object to increase your power, and just now; three glances in the same place was a bit of a give away, my good _sir_" she waved her fan once more and her sarcastic remark was the last thing Menomaru ever heard of this world…

* * *

><p>Kagura pocketed the jewel with the other part of it, they were virtually identical. This one was slightly bigger if anything else, but nothing too major. "The jewel fragments they have… is this what Naraku wants off them?" she held them up to the light. "They don't look that special to me…" she shrugged and put them into Yura's pouch then into her pocket for safekeeping.<p>

The tunnel was damp and dark and the girls were terrified, the sounds of battle had scared them silly. Then everything had gone quiet. Kagura heaved the door open again and the girls shrunk away. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm here to help you" she said as if to children. They looked unconvinced "Does anyone know a girl called Gin who is headman Quint's daughter?"

A few girls looked up, recognising the names. "I know Gin" one girl side, she had red hair and blue eyes.

Kagura knelt by her and held her hands to look at the sort of chains she was being held by. "Cheep metal, no enchantments… I'll have you free in no time" Kagura pulled a jewel from her hair and it morphed into a dagger. Within seconds that girl was free. "Gin and her father told me about you all, I'm here to take you home"

"Home?" the word was murmured and whispered around like crazy. Kagura shook her head fondly, _I'm getting too soft to be good for me…_

"Everyone hands in the air so I can see your chains!" she called out, then sent the dancing blades at them all and with a clank, all the shackles fell from the girls wrists and onto the floor. They danced and gasped and felt themselves then tried to thank their saviours but she waved them aside and told them to start to go home. "There are too many of you for me to take back myself. I'll take you all to the bottom of this mountain but then you are on your own, got it?"

They nodded and followed dutifully. "Thank you so much" the blue eyed girl said as she went away with the girls from her village. Kagura sighed _they just can't help themselves._ She pulled the feather from her hair and soared across the sky back to the village the girl with blue eyes would be headed for.

She landed just outside Gin's house. She had the cloak on her arm encase she needed to prove who she was. It wasn't needed. "Demon! It's that demon!"

Kagura ducked under a spear and caught another an inch from her nose "Calm yourselves, mortals, I only wish to collect my things, then I'll be gone. Forever, you have my word"

Quint stepped out of the shadows "But who'd be a fool enough to trust the word of a demon?"

Kagura shrugged her shoulders "None than the wiser, I'd say. I have done what you have asked of me; Menomaru is dead and your women return here as we speak. They'll be at your gates in the dawn if they travel swiftly" the men looked at each other, and whispered the names of their lost loved ones.

Gin stood forwards "Father, let her have her items, she's done us a great service" she pulled on her father's arm to get his attention but he shrugged her off.

"Why should I trust you?"

Kagura glared "You shouldn't, by all means, you shouldn't. Throw my items at my feet if you must, I'll be gone all the faster"

Gin nodded at her father and he snapped his fingers at a servant. Gin took the items from her and walked into the no mans land between the demoness and the humans. The only females in the village, at least they had something in common. Gin put them at Kagura's feet. "My friend was taken by Menomaru in my stead, she was called Jina, she had red hair like the fire lily and blue eyes like the river on a winters day. Is she alright?"

Kagura picked up her items and examined them; a large bag that was like a sack, it would do. Then a better cloak than the one she was holding, most likely one of Gin's. Finally a map of the area. It was all here just like she had wanted. Kagura leaned close to the girl and spoke in her ear, keeping an eye on the men positioned to fire at her with arrows "I have seen a girl like that, she is returning as we speak. I admire your trust for others, girl, the older generation holds onto old hates and suspicions, you would all do well to lose some of them for future encounters…" she leaned back and pulled the feather from her hair "Keep that in mind, girl, not all demons are created equal" the she was gone.

Gin covered her face as air swarmed around her then she looked up as the demoness vanished into the sky. Her father appeared a second later demanding to know if she was alright. "I'm fine, father"

"Gin! Gin! Over here! Gin!"

The men and the girl turned to see the females of their village running towards them with open arms, screaming their lungs out as they ran to their loved ones that they were sure that they would never see again.

Gin held Jina in her arms and smiled _I'll remember; not all demons are bad…_

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... Chibi Kagura!<strong>

**I love the chibi's! 3 :) :P Awww... imagine: Chibi Sesshomaru! Kawaii!**

**Keep reviewing! I'm so pleased that people are taking the time to read my stuff, so happy! :) I'm gunna cry :') I'll save the crying for another sob story! Review and Thank you and onto the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still doesn't own Inuyasha...**

**Okay, this chapter is a cute one! I had to bring the Chibies back one last time so you'll like that one! I wanted Kagura to have a bit more weakness to allow Sesshomaru to look after her! 3**

**I feel bad for Rin so she'll have a few nice people to herself in the next chapter. In this one can you guess why Kagome is such a threat? I mean she is a human and a weak Miko at that! No guesses? I'll tell you then! Read this and you'll find out!**

**BTW who thinks that human Inuyasha is hot? He's so great as human, demon or Hanyou! I'd be mad to compare them to each other, they are all so... help me out here, whats a good word for him?**

**Okay enought of that! Sorry for taking so long, had bloody writers block! Never Mind it's here now! Nice long review of all comments please! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pure Miko<strong>

Kagura shouldered her now full sack and bordered her feather. She opened one hand, in it were three quarter fragments of a jewel and two eights. All of the same jewel. She had just finished a fight with Princess Abi and her mother, who just happened to stop by when Kagura paid them a visit, the entire battle had drained her. _Can__'__t__wait__to__get__to__my__bed__…_

The feather stooped dangerously as her tired mind fought to stay awake. From the village where Menomaru had been preying she had gone to collect his armour, that had been left behind when she had copped his head off, in proof that she had fought and killed him. From there she had rested for a few hours then went off to find the thunder brothers.

They were big headed and perverted but she had tricked them into firing at each other then had collected their armour and weapons into the sack just as with the others.

The thunder brothers had jewel fragments that made up another quarter. Kagura supposed that they would have turned on each other in the end as this complete jewel she held in pieces couldn't be for two demons; only one could possess this.

Princess Abi and her mother had come to her because they had sensed the jewel fragments that she held. Kagura was exhausted but still won, her mothers chant had finished them both off and the jewel shards hadn't been damaged in the slightest. Kagura felt the feather drop again and didn't have the strength to support it again. She braced herself for a crash landing; relaxing all muscles and blocking out the world so she wouldn't feel any pain.

The impact did hurt and she had several fractures she was sure, her feather fluttered innocently into her hair again while the bag of 'goodies' lay just out of reach.

Her crash had snapped a tree in half and her head had smashed a boulder while it felt like her arm was bent the wrong way then put back with the force of an earthquake. Kagura straitened her limbs so the fractures would heal strait then passed out.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha were in Inuyasha's room, it was Inuyasha's human night, the black moon was the time of the month he dreaded the most. Kagome was sitting on his bed while he sat with his back against it. Kagome was playing with his human shaped ears, giggling softly when he grumbled about it.<p>

Kagome never got over the way he could look so natural as a human even though he spent the rest of the month as a silver haired, golden eyed, clawed, and fanged hanyou that she loved with all her heart.

She adored his human form too, misty blue-violet eyes that were so different from his normal colour but had the same smouldering effect that could pin her in place without trying, long silver hair darkened to a river of black the same midnight shade as her own, the fangs and claws that he had as a hanyou blunted and shortened to normal human length and sharpness, then his ears would slide down his head and become human she missed his ears a lot when he was like this but there were upsides.

Kagome giggled, he would become a lot more talkative and more open with his feelings, he was always gentle with her as a hanyou but he now treated her like she was made of the finest and thinnest silk, touching her with such care and love that Kagome trembled with the intensity of it. Also, unknown to him, when they had been kids she had kissed him in his sleep as a human…

Kagome's eyes clouded with the memories of the past…

* * *

><p><em>The two were outside in the valley, Inuyasha had run them both down to the bottom then up the other side so they could see the view "Wow! Inuyasha this is wonderful!" Kagome said holding onto his arm as the strong winds tried to push her backwards.<em>

_Inuyasha grinned, his fangs showing through his smile. It was about three weeks after they had first met. They were seven and had only managed to get this far from the castle because they snuck out, like the naughty children they were. "Yeah? Told you that you'd like it" he said happily._

_Kagome laughed and put a hand out to the wind and tried to capture some of the petals in the wind. "I really love it here, should this be our special place?"_

_Inuyasha thought for a while "Na, there's lots of better ones closer to the castle. Then if it was closer we wouldn't have to sneak out so much"_

_Kagome nodded "Yeah, let's go and look for one now…" she started the careful stepping down a glassy smooth grass hillside. Inuyasha held her hand and led the way, Sesshomaru had asked him to take care of her and he wouldn't break a promise._

_Kagome eyed his ears and they twitched like they knew that they were being watched "… cute…" Kagome whispered. Then giggled louder. Inuyasha looked over his shoulders and gave her a questioning stare. Kagome shook her head and then said "It's getting dark, shouldn't we be getting back? Kikyo and Lord Sesshomaru will be worried"_

_Inuyasha looked at the sun, and looked nervous, "Yeah, we'd better hurry" he pulled her onto his back. Kagome was used to this now and didn't make a big fuss out of it like she would have done before. Inuyasha started to run and Kagome held on for dear life._

"_Inuyasha! Slow down! I'm gunna fall!" she gripped his shoulders and his hair and felt him hold her as tightly as she was gripping him. The sun edged lower and lower in the sky and then vanished below the horizon completely._

_Inuyasha __s__wore __and __tripped, __something __he _never _did.__Kagome __fell __off __his __back __with __a __cry __and __landed __on __her __side __a __few __feet __away.__ "__Inuyasha __what-__" __she __s__topped, __the __boy __before __her __was __changing__… "__Inuyasha?__" __she __shook __his __shoulder, __the __boy __was __out __cold._

This isn't right _Kagome __thought __to __herself, __worried. __She __knew __that __demons __and __half__demons __were __tougher __than __a __human __and __a __fall __like __this __wouldn__'__t __have __caused __her __hanyou __friend __to __pass __out, __even __if __he __had __fallen __on __steal!_

_Then __the __body __pulsed __three __times __and __his __hair __turned __black, __it __was __as __if __black __paint __was __running __down __a __white __canvas __and __his __hair __stained __black, __his __claws __vanished __from __hand __and __foot __then __he __slowly __blinked __his __eyes __open __and __the __misty __blue-violet __met __her __wide __brown __ones. __Kagome __saw __his __ears __slide __down __his __head __and __become __normal __human __ears, _what's happening!

_She scooted away from him "Inuyasha is that you?"_

_Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his head, then he searched his head for his ears, he found them at the sides of his head. "Oh, shit!" he swore and looked at her as if she was the one who had changed, he stumbled back from her with wide, hurt and scared eyes. "Kagome…" he pulled his fire rat kimono over his head "Don't look at me…"_

_Kagome blinked, now over the shock of seeing her best friend looking like a human. "Inuyasha? What happened to you?" she asked and knelt before him, gently pushing his makeshift hood back from his head so his raven look was exposed again._

_Inuyasha wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm half demon…" Kagome waited for a better explanation. "I become human when the moon is dark" he hid himself again._

_Kagome pushed his hood back and said "Don't you like being human? It's not forever"_

_Inuyasha glared "I hate being human! I'm so weak and pathetic! I wanna be a full demon, like Sesshomaru and all the other strong ones"_

_Kagome's lip trembled. "You don't like humans?" she whispered in a wobbly voice, that hinted tears. She sobbed once then said "I'm so sad for you, Inuyasha, you don't love yourself… Kikyo says that it's the worst thing that someone can do for themselves…" Kagome covered her eyes and let herself cry._

_Inuyasha looked at her shocked, no one had ever told him that before, and the sight of Kagome crying… "No, don't cry!" he said alarmed and offered his arms for a comforting hug. Kagome shook her head and scrubbed at her eyes again._

"_You don't like humans… you don't like me…" she cried again and started running. Kagome knew that it was foolish but; when ever she was sad or angry she'd run away from the problem. It never worked…_

_Inuyasha followed her as fast as he could. He found her under a holly bush, still crying a little. "Kagome?" she looked up and moved so he could have some space in her hiding place. The dark haired youth felt horrible that he had hurt her feelings "Kagome I'm sorry. I like you humans, you're great! But I'm no good at being a human… stop crying now, please?"_

_Kagome sniffed and let him pull her into his side for a comforting hug. "You are human" she said suddenly. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "You're a human, but you're also a demon. You get the best of each world Inuyasha. I've heard what the stupid men say about halfbreeds, I don't believe a word of it, you're nice. I'm just sad that you hate yourself so much, you're wonderful just as you are. Please don't change!"_

_Inuyasha nodded "I'll stay a half demon… if you promise that you'll never leave me"_

_The princess sat up and put her hand to her heart "I promise to never leave my best friend, Inuyasha, until he orders me away" she smiled with those wide eyes and girlish smile that melted his young heart._

_Kagome and the hanyou-turned-human lay down and waited for the dawn, they knew that they could never find the way home in the dark without Inuyasha's nose. Kagome watched him fall asleep and then pulled herself up for a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll keep your secret, too" she whispered and then fell asleep, safe in his arms…_

* * *

><p>"You're never going to get bored of playing with my ears are you?" Inuyasha grumbled.<p>

Kagome sighed and swapped ears for his hair "I miss your dog ears…" she admitted, letting her hands roam over broad, muscle bound shoulders that relaxed under her fingertips. She giggled and leaned down to whisper in his ear "But the rest of this human stuff I could learn to love"

Inuyasha smirked at her and caught her head with a gentle hand, winding his fingers through the long wavy strands that held the colour of midnight. His warm lips moulded with hers and then he smiled "Really? I could get used to your aggressive stance, too"

Kagome blushed, she was a bit more over powering with him when he was human, she wanted him to be her equal but he simply let her be the boss for once. "Only because you let me" she kissed his warm cheek and then pushed herself away with a sigh. "I'm worried, Inuyasha. I've been getting feelings…"

Inuyasha looked up at her with gentle concern. "What kind of feelings?"

Kagome shrugged "I don't know. It's like a silent scream that only I can hear, or a pulling at my heart that I have to follow… then I have bad dreams…" she shivered. Inuyasha sat by her and pulled his woman close to him. "There's a man watching me, he just stares at me… red eyes and pale skin and long black hair… he holds a baboon cloak… I'm scared"

Inuyasha just held her "I had dreams like that, just before Tetsusaiga found me… maybe another weapon is on its way to you. Hey, that wouldn't be so bad, you could fight for yourself, for once"

Kagome giggled "I thought you were meant to be my knight in shining armour!" she pushed him down onto the bed "Inuyasha, you said that you'd always protect me" she kissed his lips but didn't let him get a hold of her, she remained in charge of the helpless hanyou.

He smirked at her game "I will be, I am" he held her head in his hands, her skin was so soft and white next to his rough tanned hands. "I am _never_ letting anything happen to you, Kagome. Never"

Kagome smiled then blushed, then let him pull her down for another kiss. Limbs tangled and Kagome let out a startled squeak when his tongue wandered inside her mouth. She moaned softly then returned the attention. Inuyasha was slowly slipping into a passion crazed haze, he sighed to himself, _not __here, __not __now_. His lips slowly and surely lightened against hers until they barely brushed against each other.

Kagome pouted her heavily lashed eyes looked pleadingly up at him, somehow they had ended up on the floor with the princess pinned under him, not that she was complaining "Not fair!" she whined.

Inuyasha chuckled deeply, the sound making Kagome's cheeks warm. "This isn't the best time and place for this, is it?"

Kagome put her hands over her head in exasperation "Damn you. Inuyasha, I want you now!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Calm down a little, you'll wake the whole castle. Do you think it's been easy for me either?" Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha sat up and pulled her with him "Every day you get closer to your heat" he smelled her hair, sunshine and roses and strawberries still tickled his nose even though he didn't have his hanyou senses.

"Heat?" Kagome asked softly. "What's heat?"

Inuyasha trailed a hand by her hip, suggestively. Kagome flushed "_Oh!_ My fertility?" Inuyasha nodded, Kagome bit her lip. "I should have known, you're always distant from me when I'm in 'heat', as you put it"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled lightly at her hair "It's a good thing that I did. Or I'd have jumped you in the corridors and-" he darted forwards and nipped her collarbone while the other hand just as swiftly and briefly touched her bare thigh.

Kagome squeaked "Inuyasha! You-" her eyes flew wide.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her gently, her eyes wide and unfocused.

Kagome snapped out of it and looked at him in a scared way "That feeling… the silent call" she put her hands on her head. "It's getting stronger, closer…" she snapped her head at the east side of the mountain; where the waterfall was.

The two exchanged a glance then bolted, Kagome grabbed the poison laced dagger from her room and Inuyasha pulled down Tetsusaiga from its hanging place then they ran to the entrance where a disturbance was. They paused just inches from the exit. Kagome glanced worriedly at him, he couldn't go outside as a human because his secret could be shown to any and all. She put a hand on his chest "You stay here, I'll go"

Inuyasha glared at her and held her hand "To hell you're going! I'm not letting you go out their by yourself!"

Kagome nodded She had expected this "But you have to keep inside until your powers return, Tetsusaiga won't work tonight because your demonic centres are gone"

Inuyasha's misty violet eyes widened and he pulled out Tetsusaiga and just as Kagome guessed, it stayed a rusty old sword. Kagome smoothed his forehead with a gentle hand "I'll be alright, if anything bad happens, I promise, I'll run like anything"

Inuyasha glared then said "Take this with you" he pressed the sheath into her hands, Kagome started to protest but Inuyasha silenced her lips with his "Now I'll know if you're safe or not, go one then. But remember just look around… and Kagome?" she paused just by the steps. "Be careful"

Kagome smiled, holing a dagger and a sheath of pure black. "I'll be alright" she jumped down and then began running along the river, following that pull that was only getting stronger. Kagome kept by the river as she didn't want to get lost, _I __don__'__t __have __Inuyasha__'__s __tracking __sense, __I__'__ll __be __lost __until __he __came __looking __for __me! __Man __that __would __be __embarrassing!_

A soft groan made her pause. Kagome looked into the trees and saw a huge crater made by something very heavy and hard impacting at a stupidly fast speed! A hand gripped the dagger and held the sheath closer to her.

Carefully, poised to bolt back the way she came if needed, she tip toed into the dark trees and looked at what had made such a mess "Hello? Is anyone here?" the pull was stronger than ever! _Whatever __it __is, __it __must __be __close!_

Another groan answered her. Kagome reached into her weak Miko powers, that had never gotten past curing weak poisons, and made a little fire fly light to light the way. It's soft glow centred on a person who was laying where she fell.

Kagome screamed "Kagura! Kagura? Oh gods!" the girl dropped to her knees and shook the wind witch by her shoulders, getting no response. The woman lay on her front her fan just out of hand and a sack just a few feet to her left, Kagome turned her over and saw blood.

"Kagome!"

The princess jumped "Inuyasha! Over here!"

The young man burst into the clearing and sucked in a sharp breath at the mess that littered the place. Then he saw who Kagome was protecting. "My gods!" he cursed, the place resembled somewhere a bomb had hit! Trees were damaged and there were long body marks in the floor where the demoness had clearly landed at the wrong angle. Kagura herself looked the best out of everything. She had a clean face and her eyes were closed and almost peaceful she was relaxed but a few fingers and her arm were bent at sickening angles that made the two want to throw up.

Kagome was crying "Kagura, Kagura, waked up. Wake up!"

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder then another at the demoness's mouth "She's alive" he said shortly.

Kagome nodded "Inuyasha? Can you go and get Sesshomaru? We'll never be strong enough to carry her and her stuff without hurting her even more…" Inuyasha looked liked he was about to argue but Kagome cut him off quickly "I've got Tetsusaiga's sheath and my powers, you're human until dawn, Sesshomaru will be able to look after this better than two humans"

The black haired prince nodded and with a quick kiss to her cheek and a whisper of "Be safe" he ran. To the river then back the way he came. He wasn't a fool, he knew that the Tetsusaiga wouldn't work for him tonight, although for some reason the sheath worked for Kagome no matter if he was hanyou or not, and he would never let Kagome stay out here by herself unprotected and he also knew very well that she was right about everything, he pushed his legs faster, he was faster than her even as a human, until they burned and begged for rest. He wouldn't give in!

Bounding up the stairs he reached Sesshomaru's room and banged on the door with a fist "Sesshomaru!" no answer _Damn! __Son __of __a __bitch __he__'d __better __be __in __their __or __I__'__ll-_"Sesshomaru! You bastard! Open up!"

The door swung open and a very annoyed Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, eyeing up his human half-brother angrily. "What?" he asked shortly.

Inuyasha glared back at him just as heatedly. "Kagura's hurt" he said simply.

Sesshomaru opened the door fully and stepped out, losing all anger and having Inuyasha's complete attention "Where is she?"

Inuyasha put a hand to his chest and heaved in some much needed oxygen before answering, also trying Sesshomaru's shortened temper "Outside, Kagome's with her, by the river" Sesshomaru stormed past him.

Inuyasha followed but Sesshomaru turned and shook his head "You get Kikyo and Myoga ready for Kagura" Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but, for the second time in the past ten minuets he was cut off "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru began more gently "I can run faster than you, you'd never keep up in this form. You're needed here, and what if another demon sees you? In your human form?" the truth was undeniable.

Inuyasha growled, it was far less impressive as a human though. "Kagome's out there"

Sesshomaru nodded "I swear to look after her, I won't let my brother's mate-" Inuyasha blushed at the word, still not knowing how everyone knew so suddenly. "-get hurt if I have anything to say about it, you have my word"

Inuyasha cursed and turned to run for Kikyo's room "I'll keep that promise in mind, bastard" then he was gone.

Sesshomaru moved in a blur, following Inuyasha's scent and Kagome's. He burst into the clearing and saw the bomb wreck of a forest, he had a similar reaction to Inuyasha, then he was at the two girls sides.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped out. "Inuyasha?"

"Back at the castle" he put a hand over Kagura's neck and tried to feel a pulse, there wasn't one, but she was breathing. "Why are you out here?"

Kagome shook her head "I had a funny feeling and followed it" she let Sesshomaru put his hands under Kagura's neck and legs, Kagome darted to Kagura's things and heaved them with her little human strength. Sesshomaru watched as she struggled but refused to give in _Inuyasha__'__s __stubborn __nature __must __be __a __human __trait. __So __weak __and __fragile __but __they __try __so __hard __to __be __strong __it__'__s __almost __heartbreaking._

He stood with Kagura's form in his arms. "Lets go" he wound his tail under the bag to help her and they started back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru? What could have caused her to crash? She's a wind sorceress after all…" Kagome's pale face was laced with concern for her mother figure.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, he had no answer, and he wasn't so sure he could answer her with this particular female held so close against him. She shifted in her sleep and her face pressed into his chest making him feel strange feelings that weren't entirely unpleasant.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were at the waterfall entrance. Kikyo's pale face was worried "Quickly, get her inside" Inuyasha was instantly at Kagome's side, looking over her gently to make sure she was alright too.

Rin was by the healing room "Kagura! Kagura!" she held onto the demoness's hand and shoulder tightly.

Sesshomaru loosened one arm to gently push her away "Rin, let us do our work here, you and the other two can look through her stuff. Help Kagome and Inuyasha"

Rin nodded, and with one last begging look at Kagura she ran off to meet her best friends.

Kikyo put Kagura on the bed. "Turn your eyes, please" She warned the males and then opened her kimono. She shut it instantly "You can look, she's not bleeding, that's another demon's blood"

Myoga tasted it on his tongue "Yes, this has lightning energy in it, the thunder brothers perhaps?" he jumped to another part of her bloody clothes. "Fire energy? Never heard of that sort of demon before, unless she fought a dragon"

Sesshomaru frowned _It __doesn__'__t __make __any __sense, __Kagura __is __the __strongest __demon __I __know, __so __what __would __make __her __drop __out __of __the __sky __like __a __human?_

Rin knocked "Sesshomaru? We found some things in the bag that you'd want to look at" Rin glanced at Kagura, her fringe was out of her face as normal and her orange and green-white day kimono was on. Rin was biting her lip, something she only did while she was anxious.

Sesshomaru followed the human girl to where his brother and Kagome were. On the table were various items that didn't belong to the dragon princess; men's swords and armour, clothing belonging to different people, and a red pouch that Inuyasha was opening.

Kagome looked up "Sesshomaru, this isn't anything Kagura would do without orders. Inuyasha thinks that they must have had something powerful to make them threats"

Inuyasha help up a bit of the jewel "Not sure what this is"

Rin held another piece "Expensive jewellery?" she asked holding the pink gem up to the light for her to see.

Inuyasha snorted "What good would a jewel be to a demon?"

"Good point"

Kagome took out the two pieces that had belonged to the thunder brothers. "They seem to fit together…" she pressed them like puzzle pieces and a soft glow appeared between her hands then those pieces were whole.

Inuyasha hadn't missed the Miko powers that had hovered around the jewel, not only that all the dark purple had left the jewel, making it a pure pink. "Kagome? What did you do? You see that Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord knelt by Kagome "I did, Kagome you purified the jewel…"

Kagome looked at the fragment in her hands. "All I did was hold it…"

Sesshomaru held a piece and put it in her dainty hands. The second it touched Kagome's skin the gem went a pink that shone with purity and repelled Sesshomaru's hand.

_This __is __what__'__s __been __calling __me__…_ Kagome thought to herself, never letting Inuyasha know. He would only worry. "I don't understand; what could I have to do with this?"

"Kagura! Get back into bed! You're in no condition to stand!" Kikyo's alarmed and very angry voice was heard through the house. Rin and the others abandoned what they had been doing to go and see if they could help.

Kagura was staggering down the hall, a hand to her clothes to keep the closed properly, she had her fringe over her eyes and was shuddering at every loud noise and at every little movement she made. "Naraku… jewel…" her legs gave out.

Sesshomaru had her instantly "Kagura, listen to us"

Kagura gripped his arm her head came up and she fixed him with her red eyes, wanting to tell him before she passed out again or something worse happened "Naraku, he wanted the jewel… I told him… you have Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru. Sorry"

He helped her up "What happened to you?"

Kagura seemed to noticed her broken hand for the first time and with her other one straitened it and winced as she felt and hears the bones grinding against each other as they were set right for healing. Kikyo appeared and bound each one in place tightly. Kagura smiled at her, in a silent thanks. Kikyo picked up a bottle of potion and forced it down her throat even as she tried to gag and pit it out. Kikyo didn't give in, she had too much practice with the kids when they were sick, she was merciless until Kagura swallowed.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the smell of it, _I__'__d __have __the __same __reaction,_ he thought without humour. Kagura was seated quite comfortably on his lap and he didn't seem inclined to move her either. "Kagura, what happened, tell us" he ordered simply.

Kagura nodded tiredly "Too may fights… one after the other, not much rest. That's about it, just unlucky I guess"

Myoga jumped onto her shoulder "Kagura! Why have you been dragging their remains around with you?"

Kagura rolled her eyes "Naraku wanted to have some sort of power increasing weapon that they each have in their possession" she pointed to the jewels that glinted innocently in the firelight "Those are the only things that each demon had in common, apart from big attitude…" she added thoughtfully.

Inuyasha looked disgusted "That Naraku bastard sent you on one fight after the other without any time to recover in-between?"

Kagura nodded then stared at him "Inuyasha?" her red eyes were wide and she looked so shocked it was almost funny.

Inuyasha rolled his violet eyes "It's my human night, don't make a fuss"

Kagura nodded, still looking a little bemused. "Alright… never seen you as a human before… oh the moon! I get it" she grinned suddenly "Moonless nights are your time, aren't they?"

Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome. "How'd you guess that?"

Kagura shrugged "I just thought about Sesshomaru's moon marking and then that your hair is the colour of the black moon tonight…" she shrugged again "Seems logical"

Rin looked impressed "Never thought about it that way…"

Kikyo smiled "No one ever does. Well by the way you're talking like your old self; I'd say you're on the fast tract to recovery"

Kagura smiled then pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing as her hand touched Sesshomaru's knee, she ignored it and just sat in his arms as if they did it all the time, meanwhile her 'heart' if that's what you could call it was in her mouth and running a marathon. Rin and Kikyo and Kagome all exchanged the same meaning full glance but kept quiet.

Kagura glanced at the table "Ah" she smiled a little "You brought in my things…" _that__'__s __so __nice __of __them, __now __I __don__'__t __have __to __track __them __all __down __all __over __again._

Kagome nodded "We looked at some of your stuff, sorry"

Kagura shrugged "No big deal, it's all useless garbage anyway. Well that jewel isn't"

The others looked at it and Kikyo picked it up "This? It doesn't look too valuable…"

Kagura nodded "That's what I thought, but then I did say that about Tetsusaiga and look what it turned into" Inuyasha grinned, toothily, missing his fangs that would have completed the look. Kagura laughed "And that's the only thing that the demons Naraku ordered dead had in common, I'm not sure what to make of it to be honest"

Myoga sat on Kikyo's shoulder and then jumped onto her hand where the jewels were resting. "This looks to be like the Shikon no Tama. The sacred jewel of four souls… it's power won't be complete until it had been pieced together properly, by a priestess trained in purification"

Kagura let out a breath "How did those demons get such large chunks of it? If it's the scared jewel shouldn't it be in bits and pieces?"

Myoga nodded "That's true, not sure how this happened… I would hazard a guess that they have been gathering shards that look like the sacred jewel and have simply waited for the dormant powers to wake again"

Kikyo picked up a chunk "I remember the story, a Miko and a hoard of demons fought in a place where spiritual and demonic powers swarmed in both harmony and not. When the Miko was about to die she sacrificed her life to seal both herself and the demons evil souls inside a jewel, the Shikon no Tama. When complete it can be either pure or tainted depending on who holds it, when it's complete a wish can be made… if the wish is pure the jewel will vanish from the world forever, but if it's not-" she looked at all of them a little grimly "If the wish is tainted with lust or selfishness or greed then it will re-shatter and lay dormant for another few decades before the gathering and fighting for the jewel begins again…"

Myoga sighed "It's a deadly dance that's been told down the ages. Longer than any of us and even with our combined ages we'd never get close. It's ancient. And without a priestess to purify and piece it together it's more trouble than it's worth" Kagura snorted _I __second __that._

"Kagome can do it" Rin said making everyone look at her. Rin pointed to the largest purest piece "She made all the shadows go away"

Everyone looked at the princess in surprise, they'd thought that they'd have to search for years to find one but here a pure priestess was right under their very noses. Kagome looked uncomfortable when all eyes rested on her "Not really, I only touched it-"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha cut her off "When you were headed outside you told me that you had a funny calling leading you, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then the sacred jewel just turns up on our doorstep and you think that it's a simple coincidence that you are the only one here who can purify the jewel?" he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his open affection making her blush. "I got the Tetsusaiga for a reason, shouldn't you have something too? We are the prophecy kids after all"

Kagome hesitated still but Kagura suddenly spoke up "The Shikon is in the prophecy that started this all, I believe that it should be kept safe by you, Kagome. If its so pure that demon's can't hold it then that's a way to keep it safe, isn't it?" her red eyes left next to no room for arguments, she knew that if Kagome didn't accept the jewel Naraku would take it and complete it then he'd have a power increasing weapon in his hand and a wish that could doom them all!

Kagome looked at the jewel, twinkling innocently in the firelight… _What __should __I __do?_ The jewel seemed to answer her question by sparkling extra bright for a split second while she considered taking it on then going dull when she thought of the counter. "Alright, but if I can't do anything with it then I'll throw it away or bury it somewhere it can't be found"

Sesshomaru nodded "Fair enough" and he gestured to the little thing.

Kagome took a breath and picked up the glassy smooth pieces. They instantly lost their purple undertone and became pure pink. _Well __that __answers __one __question._ Kagura thought with a smirk _So__… __that __is __why __you __were __such __a __threat__…_ she had purifying powers that could kill a demon if pushed far enough. They almost matched Inuyasha and the jewels purity the Tetsusaiga. Kagura relaxed and smiled _I __understand __now__… __that__'__s __why _he _feared __you __so __much__…_

Kagome pieced the jewel together and then it shone white in her hands. Kagura and Sesshomaru cringed away from it, so pure it was painful to go near it. Inuyasha and the other humans seemed unaffected but by the light that blinded them. Myoga passed out from the light, his demonic aura so weak that the purity had almost no effect.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in concern when the light started to fade.

When the lights had stopped shining the girl was standing her clothes all bleached white with the pureness of what she was holding and looking like a wide eyed angel, with so many emotions in her eyes it made her look beautiful, she looked around at the others then held out a complete jewel that was whole and white.

Kagura smiled. Another object out of Naraku's reach and another punishment for allowing it to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that chapter didn't sound too rushed or too bad, To be honest it was a pain to write; I wanna get to the good parts! but i have this stuff in the way. I hope you'll all forgive this late update!<strong>

**Questions, comments, guessing for the future? I expect something nice to make me feel better about leaving you all hanging this long. Sorry again and tomorrow I promise another update will appear!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Inuyasha, no copyright intended.**

**Okay, one chapter away from all the good parts! I felt bad about making you all wait for the next chapter when I made you all wait long enough for the previous, so here it is early! I have two new twists in the story that just jumped out of me, one is in this chapter; Rin finds a certain someone... ;)**

**I have more saddness in store for Kagura, so enjoy the happy moments while they last, BTW in episode 167 in Inuyasha you all remember when Kagura is pulled out of the river and praises our wonderful demon lord? I noticed something!**

**Rin- "She went way..."**

**Jaken- "Put on your clothes"**

**Sesshomaru looks away as if he just realized- He's a pervert! LOL! See for yourselves! It's so funny!**

**Okay, enough of that. Creepy, errie, chapter title yes? Anyone worried? Don't be thats the next chapters job!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prepare For The End<strong>

Four days later Kagura was back to full health and strength, she and Sesshomaru where fencing with swords and claw/fan outside in the valley for fun and to get a much needed work out. Kagura was snarling and cursing as every time he looked down he dodged and was back on the offensive. Sesshomaru was growling and scowling too; he had fought her before and would rather be damned than get beaten again.

Kagura and Sesshomaru called a ceasefire at the same time. "Enough!" they said at the same time. They blinked and if they had the breath to laugh they would have.

Kagura sat down by a stream, hot and sweaty and feeling fantastic! "That was brilliant!" she gasped out, her feet in the icy water to cool her down.

Sesshomaru chuckled, still breathing deeper than normal "You fight better than I remember" he complemented and joined her, he loosened his shirt a little and Kagura set up a cooling breeze, her eyes sometimes straying to the open shirted demon that she had become obsessed with.

"Really?" he nodded and Kagura smiled, happy to have earned his approval "I've been better, I beat you once" she remembered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "I was less willing to admit that women had strengths, and one that rivalled or exceeded mine was unthinkable. Kikyo, Kagome, Rin and you have all changed my opinion greatly"

Kagura nodded and watched the sky for a while. Kikyo was a spring of knowledge and infinite patience mixed with a bravery that matched a lionesses and a loyalty that exceeded a steed. Kagome was a gentler nature that matched great strengths with purity in heart, mind and soul. Rin was her own boss, she stood up to demons and yelled her lungs out at them without a sign of fear, one incident caused a half stifled laugh to escape Kagura's plump red lips.

* * *

><p><em>Rin was picking flowers for Kikyo's birthday a year and a few months ago. Kagura was keeping watch lazily. Entertaining herself by slicing the mosquitoes that buzzed around with small dancing blades, watching as they fell in perfect halves at her feet.<em>

_Rin suddenly let out an outraged cry. Kagura looked up and gasped as a demon ogre stood before Rin. Kagura readied herself to kill it and to defend Rin but the child screamed in anger and kicked it in the shin angrily._

_The demon yelped, not exactly pained but he was shocked that a human could act so unafraid around him. "You BEAST! You ruined my flowers! They were a present! You beast! Beast! Beast!" she punched it in the knee with every insult._

_Kagura laughed herself to tears. Priceless! Rin chewing out a demon that would stomp on her without a second thought and she was punching it for stepping on her flowers? Gods this was priceless!_

_Rin sat down stroppily. "Kagura? Please get rid of it, it hasn't apologized or anything!"_

_Kagura smiled "With pleasure, Dance Of Blades" and the monster ran for cover, then died. Kagura chuckled again "You are one strange human, Rin" and led the girl back home, laughing all the way at her attitude to the thing._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her "Something I said?"<p>

Kagura nodded and giggled again "I was thinking of a time Rin chewed out a demon for standing in her flowers. It was three times bigger than her! And she kicked and punched it like it was a naughty dog, no offence" she added quickly.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought, he had seem her act strangely around demons too. "Rin is one in a million…"

_You __aren__'__t __wrong__…_ Kagura sneaked a glance at his body, and got caught! She blushed and tuned away embarrassed. _Blushing __like __a __human __girl__… __ha__… __stupid__… __emotions__…_ it sounded more hollow than normal. She put a hand to her hot face and said "You've seen more than enough of me on several occasions… why shouldn't I get some of my own back?" the challenge sounded weak even to her.

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply, Kagura felt that every nerve ending was aware of him… _Damn __it!_ She glanced at him and blushed all over again when his eyes travelled up and down her legs and torso. "Pervert" she muttered and stood to leave.

Sesshomaru's deep laughter reached her ears anyway and she giggled herself a little. Then her eyes cut to the bushes "Come out you peeping tom's" she ordered sounding stern but her face had a warm smile that betrayed her, her stance was one of disapproval yet she could never act like that around them.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin all stood up guiltily. Kagura eyed them up, waiting for an explanation…

Inuyasha scratched behind one dog ear and his golden eyes looked down. "I just wanted to see Sesshomaru get his ass kicked…"

Kagome bit her lip and her brown eyes were nervous and her cheeks flushed at being caught. "I was watching too. I was with Inuyasha, I was gathering wild herbs…"

Rin didn't lie too much "I wanted to see if you two had kissed yet" she said bluntly then hid behind Inuyasha when Sesshomaru came along.

The two golden eyed, silver haired half brothers looked at the other a little aggressively as if they were a threat to their mates or just a constant pain. Kagome and Kagura thought it was the latter. Sesshomaru sighed "Can't give your older brother some relaxing time, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked suddenly "Whatever, I just wanted to see Kagura floor you" he turned and pulled Kagome to his side. "I'll be waiting for that day, later"

"Bye" Kagome called and walked with him quite happily. Rin looked awkward standing by herself and scampered off to follow them.

Kagura shook her head "They just can't help themselves"

Sesshomaru smiled. Kagura's cheeks warmed again. Then they began a pleasant walk back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed, going down a different trail to give Kagome and Inuyasha some space. <em>They <em>_should __kiss __already, __Inuyasha __and __Kagome __didn__'__t __take __half __as __long! __And __Sesshomaru__'__s __over __seven __hundred!_ She grumbled to herself then walked right into someone she hadn't seen there before. "Oh! Hey what are you-"

A wide pair of brown eyes looked down her as strong hands steadied her. She grasped back at the strangers elbows and couldn't take her eyes away from his.

The young man was dressed is causal armour that wasn't too fancy nor was it war armour, almost a day outfit without it being a kimono. He had a scythe attached to a long chain it went with the outfit he was wearing. A Demon slayer!

He had brown hair that was tied up loosely and a face with a few freckles and a scar by his eyebrow to show that he had been close to loosing an eye once. He had a two tailed cat in the clearing with him, she had red eyes and little black markings on her head, tail and paws, and the slayer seemed just as surprised to see Rin as she was to see him.

After she had got her balance back he let her go and she took a hesitant step back, living with demons had made her wary of demon slayers. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked very nervously.

The young demon slayer couldn't have been that much older than she was. He looked about fifteen, sixteen and fourteen would be pushing it but it was possible. "I'm Kohaku Kari" he said a little shocked. "Who are you? This is a demon's valley, you shouldn't be in a demon's territory"

Rin glared "I live with demons, I have all my life!"

Kohaku thought that this girl was crazy. "You live with demons?" _that__'__s __a __first__…_

Rin nodded "I do, lots of them, most are guards though, but they are all strong and funny, they call me Rin, it means 'cold'"

"Rin" he said, trying out the name "Cold huh? You don't look or act too cold" she was in her orange and green-white clothes that made her look warm. Her long chestnut hair and brown eyes with a ribbon to keep her fringe out of her eyes made her look a little rug rat-ish.

Rin shook her head "Kagura called me it"

Kohaku looked confused "Kagura? Wind sorceress Kagura?"

Rin nodded her eyes lighting up "So you've heard of her?" she clapped her hands together in a pleased fashion.

Kohaku nodded "I know of her, she help the women of my village escape Menomaru. Is she around here?"

Rin glanced behind her "I can't really take you to her or anything, we don't let strangers inside the castle encase they're spies… Kagura look me away from demon slavers about six years ago, she saved me and gave me my name"

Kohaku looked impressed "Wow, I'm the youngest son of Lord Toga. You could say that I'm a prince…" he looked embarrassed.

Rin gasped "Wow, my two best friends are royalty too! Almost everyone important in the castle is a royal, apart from Kikyo and me" the two tail suddenly jumped over and wound herself around her ankles. "Hey there, girl" she bent down and tickled her chin and ears, she purred loudly and pressed her head into the girls hand.

Kohaku grinned "This is Kilala. She's a demon I met as a kid, she was a gift to me when I turned eight. My mother and her father hand Kilala before I did, she's really old but doesn't look it. She doesn't normally like strangers, likes you though" he said extending an arm for the two tail to jump onto.

Rin giggled "I like her, hey Kilala, I'll bet you're a good pet. Aww you're so cute. Kohaku have you seen the lake in this valley?"

Kohaku shook his head "No, will you show me?"

Rin smiled and extended a hand to pull him along with, the young prince took it and the cat followed dutifully.

Kohaku pulled her to a stop. "If it far?"

Rin looked around "Half an hour if you're fast, why?"

Kohaku grinned "Kilala can get us there faster, show her Kilala" the two tail meowed and erupted into flames. Rin shouted in worry for the little demon but then the demon was huge! Long sabre-toothed fangs poked out of the cats mouth and it's feet had little flames around them and Rin realised why she was with a demon slayer.

"Amazing!" Rin gasped out. Kilala growled lowly and nuzzled her hands. Rin smiled, Kohaku thought she was beautiful…

He grasped her waist and placed her on Kilala's back "Kilala is strong, she'll carry us there" he swung a leg over and Rin grasped his waist to keep her balance as Kilala started to run. Rin shouted in surprise when Kilala left the floor.

"She flies?" she gasped out, fully hugging Kohaku's back to keep her from falling.

Kohaku laughed "Yeah, she flies, don't worry she's never dropped a passenger!" Rin laughed in relief and then pointed out the lake.

Rin and Kohaku spent the rest of the day by the lake…

* * *

><p>Kagura changed into her dragons battle kimono again. She hated leaving, but had no choice, she couldn't put off the reunion with Naraku any longer. It had already been a week and a day since she left to fight the demons, she could say that they were all hard to find but she knew that Naraku wouldn't by it if she stayed any longer.<p>

With a heavy heart she walked the short distance to the lounge. "Sesshomaru, Kikyo" the two looked up from lunch and saw her in her battle costume. "I have to be going now… I'm sorry" she was as sad as they were by the looks of them.

Kikyo stood with a small pouch in her hands "Must you? You've only just recovered from the last time…"

Kagura smiled sadly "No time like the present. Or so they tell me…" _what __does __that __even __mean? __Dumb __human __sayings._ "Naraku may become suspicious if I stay here much longer…" she looked down very depressed. "If I had a choice I'd never go back…"

Kikyo nodded and offered the small pouch that smelt of herbs. "Take this, it's a healing powder, sprinkle it in the wounds and it will speed up the process tenfold"

Kagura held it "Where should I hide it? If Naraku finds it-"

Kikyo snorted "I don't know, up your skirts or somewhere he wouldn't think to look! Just take it!" Kagura glared, red from that last comment. But pocketed the herbs anyway.

"Sesshomaru, I have a few things to say before I vanish…" she turned and slowly walked to the exit, Sesshomaru got the hint, she wanted to be alone. He walked by her, not talking just waiting for her to speak. Kagura stood by the waterfall and said "Naraku _is _suspicious of me" in one short sentence she had scared the demon lord to beyond what he expected.

"What? For how long?" he asked, concerned.

Kagura shrugged "For a while, he's been asking about my day and things like that. Just the little things that keep me on my guard and him informed" she looked at Tokijin. "I told him that you got to the Tetsusaiga before I did. I may have put you all in danger, forgive me"

Sesshomaru sighed "Indirectly I have it in my possession so you weren't exactly lying… what of the jewel?"

Kagura smiled, "I'll tell him that his information sources have been spouting wild goose chases, he may not believe me, but the remains should convince him for a short while… and um…" she put two fingers to her lips and whistled once, quite sharply.

The guardian dogs, as big as horses each with three tails and blue eyes, appeared out of the trees. "I have some fans that could have been the reason your guards are so on edge. These are the guardian dogs of the Tetsusaiga, though how they found here I'll never know…"

One bounded up to her and licked her face, again. Kagura groaned and cleaned herself on her sleeve "I told you to stop that!"

The 'puppy' whined and then looked over Sesshomaru warily. Sesshomaru looked back with an icy calm. "They aren't dogs…" Kagura looked at the animal. _Then __that__'__s __one __big __and __ugly __cat._ Sesshomaru held a hand out and the 'dog' sniffed it warily. "To be exact they're the exact middle line between wolves and dogs, that's why I can't understand them…"

Kagura raised an eyebrow "You talk to dogs?"

Sesshomaru laughed "Not like that! I can understand them to an extent if I want to" the dogs all looked at Kagura.

"What?" she asked irritated.

Sesshomaru chuckled "I think they've chosen a master"

Kagura pointed to herself and he nodded Kagura groaned "Fantastic! I don't need a pack of wolf-dogs following me around like lost puppies… no offence"

Sesshomaru nodded "None taken"

The dogs didn't seem to notice the harsh tone Kagura was suing for them, they all sat down and edged closer to her. Kagura sighed "Look" she addressed them all and every pair of ears perked at her voice "I have enough problems to be dealing with, Naraku, the kids, Tetsusaiga and the jewel, I don't have time to dog sit"

The dogs looked a little sad and one of them yelped something softly. Kagura looked at Sesshomaru "Translation?"

Sesshomaru thought hard "I think they want to show how grateful they are for some even… they could stay in the valley… Rin would adore them"

Kagura nodded, _that__'__s __true__, __the __girl __loves __dogs __and __has __been __wanting __pets __for __a __while, __not __sure __twelve __horse __sized __dogs __was __what __she __had __in __mind __but__… __who __am __I __kidding, __she__'__ll __adore __them! __She__'__s __wanted __pets __since __she __turned __ten!_ Kagura eyed them up and down, assessing them for danger. "They can do as they please, I've already told them that" she sighed in frustration "If they must stay around here, they must know their places, no hunting humans and crap like that. Just keep them out of site for peats sake! All I need is Naraku to want these dead too"

Sesshomaru nodded and the dogs all slunk away into the valley. Kagura knew she should be gone by now but could bring herself to pull the feather from her hair. She hesitated again and again then finally spat out what she was trying to say "Sesshomaru, I… may not be coming back… as an ally" she had her back to him and both hands in fists.

Sesshomaru watched her warily "What do you mean?"

Kagura pulled the feather out and played with it's soft texture for a while until she could bring herself to explain. "Naraku thinks that you have Tetsusaiga, he may want me to kill you"

Sesshomaru was silent. Kagura waited for his response but couldn't make herself turn around to see him. "I see" Sesshomaru said softly. "How will I know if you are free or not? Naraku won't let you tell me outright"

Kagura nodded "I've never called you Lord Sesshomaru since I became an ally. That's how you'll know…" she left, tears threatening to fall. _If __you __had __any __sense __left __inside __you, __dear __Sesshomaru__…_ she didn't blush or scold herself from that term _You__'__d __run __and __leave __me__… __but __I __know __you __well __enough __to __see __that __you__'__ll __never __run __from __me, __nor __kill __me, __nor __attempt __to __protect __yourself __if __I __was __set __up __against __you__… __damn __that __pride __of __yours!_

A single tear hit the demon lord's face and he touched with a almost pained expressino on his face. _Let's hope that this conversation never becomes reality..._

* * *

><p><strong>That was a good write. I wanted to make Rin strong, not a third wheel with Kikyo and Jaken and Myoga, and handsome Kohaku fit the bill with Kilala :)<strong>

**I have a good thought for the next chapters, a good feeling that you will all like I hope. :) Keep reviewing! And BTW any guesses for the second twist in the next chapter? You've mentioned it already... thats your hint. Next chapter up tomorrow or later today if I feel up to it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**OMG I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would! My Sister broke the router for the broadband and I couldn't get to my account to update! (Begging forgiveness) Sorry about that, I'll do a double update next to make up for it.**

**I've been working hard while I was internet accessless and the story if finished and I'm just working on 'fleashing it out' a little more. :)**

**Superkillergirl & little25victor all your reviews are fantastic! Keep it up, I value your opinions! I know I keep being mean to Kagura, but I is very evil... :D that's meant to be an evil smile... anyone know any better ones?**

**BTW You both reviewed it, about Kanna, you remember now? Well not all is as it seemes so look here and see what Naraku has been doing behind our backs...**

**Well enough of my rabling, you have a chapter to review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Final Dance<strong>

Kagura landed outside her home and Naraku was there waiting for her. Kagura set down and nodded at him once. "They're dead" she beat him to the punch before he could draw the breath to ask. Naraku blinked and looked angry at her rudeness he held a hand out for the bag she had by her side. Kagura threw it at his feet and he instantly pulled out their things and examined each one, almost like a merchant. "I don't know what you're looking for, there's nothing interesting in that bag. Or even close to valuable…" she turned to walk inside but his glare stopped her.

Kagura watched as he went over each item, she didn't dare move a muscle while he looked even though her legs and back were aching for rest. Naraku had them laid out before him and he frowned "My sources told me that these demons had part of a jewel… where is it?" he rounded on her angrily.

Kagura blinked and faked a look of surprise "Jewel? Well Princess Abi had jewelled earrings… they're in the pockets of the sleeves" she pointed to the battle kimono. "Yura had some quarts fragments in her lair but they weren't getting any special attention so I didn't pick them up"

Naraku took out the ruby earrings and threw them down in disgust.

Kagura put her fan to her chin as if in thought "What could you want with a jewel? Not planning on going to a ball are you?"

Naraku clenched his hand and her heart and she winced, bending over but leaning upright against a wall to keep herself at his eye level. _I__'__m __not __going __down __before __you __again!_ Her red eyes burned into his with a fiery determination that made Naraku nervous even though he had power over her. Naraku recovered with a shake of his head and grabbed her chin to look her in the eye. "Where is the jewel? I must have the Shikon no Tama!"

_Sacred __jewel! __So __you __did __know __what __they __each __had! __Kagome, __keep __it __safe, __or __you__'__ll __answer __to __me!_ "There wasn't a jewel on them!" she shouted at Naraku, her nose wrinkling from the scents coming from him, she thought that if she had eaten it would be returning the stench was so bad. _Get __a __breath __mint!_ She thought and almost said.

Naraku pulled her from the wall only to slam her back into it. Kagura winced as her head cracked the hardened lava flows behind her. "Lair! Where is it!" he slammed her again and closed a hand around her slender neck.

Kagura choked but her eyes never left his. _"__I__… __Don__'__t__…__.__Have__… __It!__"_ she spat out and punched him in the face.

Naraku staggered backwards with wide eyes and just stared at her as if she was a mad woman, which in fact she felt like at that very second. Kagura drew her fan and growled out lowly "I've had enough of you ruling me! If I have to slice my own head off to be free of you, so be it!" she raised her hand to perform her dancing blades.

Naraku thought that she was bluffing but Kagura shouted "Dance Of Blades!" and aimed them at herself, the blades cut her shoulders and cheek then Naraku realized she was serious.

Naraku's eyes flew wide and he smacked the fan out of her hand. Kagura glared and bent to retrieve it. Naraku stood on her hand to keep her from using it as a weapon. He looked for a long time into her eyes then came to a decision. "Fine, I believe you" Kagura raised an eyebrow. Naraku nodded but kept his foot on her numbing fingers. "I'll have to be more careful about the information sources I listen to"

Kagura nodded once, and wriggled her fingers, he still didn't move. Naraku bent down and said "I have a present for you, Kagura. Remember this young girl?" he clicked his fingers and a little person walked out of the house.

Kagura's eyes flew wide and a hand covered her mouth in amazed horror-shock. _It__…__it__…__it__…__it__can__'__t__be!_

Kagura stood shakily and stood before the small person. "K…K…Ka…na?" she whispered. The younger girl looked up at her sister with blank eye. Cold black with white hair and matching white skin. Kagura fell to her knees. "Kanna, is it really you?" she reached out a hand and placed it on her sisters cheek.

The girl looked identical to her ten year old self when Naraku took her away. Her coal black eyes trailed over Kagura with no expression.

Naraku stood by the two. "Not exactly, it would be Kanna, but I was only able to keep her body, I needed the scared jewel to properly call back her consciousness. In reality she is an empty shell, filled with Kanna's memories and her appearance but empty, no feelings of anger, hate, love or compassion" he tilted her head up and sighed. "Unfortunately if her soul, as you could call it, isn't returned to her body then she'll keep suffering inside without any way of expressing it"

He smiled a little "It took me by surprise that you thought that I had killed her so quickly" Kagura's horror filled face made him laugh "Did you really think that I'd just kill a being with dragon blood? All the experiments on her… true her mind died and she moved on but her body stayed, perfectly preserved inside this volcano. How do you think I found out that dragon claws could harm a half dragon like you?"

Kagura turned to Kanna and pulled her white kimono down her arm, there were long jagged scars and burns all over her skin. Kagura held her little sister by her shoulders, her fringe fell before her face and she trembled in rage. "You kept her alive? You kept her awake in this suffering? You… MONSTER!" she turned and with eyes glowing as red as her boiling blood she swung her fan to kill him.

Naraku pulled Kanna in front of him and Kagura hesitated long enough for him to grasp her heart again. Kagura fell to the floor, still shouting a stream of curses no woman should have knowledge of. Naraku laughed and patted Kanna's head. "It seems I did right keeping this one with me"

Kanna looked down at Kagura and whispered so lowly Kagura nearly missed it, and Naraku definitely missed it with the hysterical laughter that he was doing. "Will you have him kill me again?"

Kagura froze and sobbed. _Kanna__… __I__'__m __so __sorry! __If __I __had __any __heart __I __would __have __killed __you __myself! __I__'__m __sorry! __I__'__m __sorry!_

Naraku saw her tears and knew that this was a new advantage. "Kagura?" he bent down and lifted her face. Kagura had no more strength to resist him, her dirty and tearstained visage would have broken anyone's hearts, but Naraku wasn't anyone. "I want you to go inside and rest, when you have rested take me to this Sesshomaru of yours… and kill him" Kagura looked shocked. Naraku stood up "I want to see him die" he walked into the house and Kanna followed like a shadow, not having much will of her own.

Kagura stayed where she was. Her head hit the floor and she sobbed out a few more tears. _What __do __I __do?__ If __I __don__'__t __Kanna __will __be __killed__… __but __if __I __do__… __Kagome, __Inuyasha, __Kikyo, __Rin __and __Sesshomaru__…_ she fisted the dusty earth. _I __can__'__t __win!_

She looked up and saw a crescent moon shine through the gap in the clouds, almost as if the great demon lord was watching over her. Kagura smiled _You__'__ll __be __able __to __figure __it __out, __won__'__t __you? __Dearest __Sesshomaru._ She smiled at the ground. _You __can __match __my __fighting __skills, __you__'__ll __never __let __Naraku __win._

She stood up and dried her eyes. _Sesshomaru__… __I __hope __you __will __be __strong __enough __to __keep __me __at __bay __long __enough __to __get __the __others __out __of __sight. __Whatever __happens__… __I __won__'__t __be __living __much __longer__…_ Kagura smiled wider, fondly remembering the good times in the castle. _My __only __regret __is __that __I __never __told __you__… __how __much __you __mean __to __me__…_

* * *

><p>Kagura walked inside and Kanna pointed to a door in the side of the wall that hadn't been there before Kagura was sure. She stepped through and her eyes widened.<p>

Every trophy from her kills and challenges was here. Kagura put a shaky hand to her cheek. _I __didn__'__t __realise __that __my __number __of __kills __was __so __high!_ Mound upon mound then rooms leading further into the mountain gave her the idea that this was just the tip of the iceberg…

She wandered in a daze, every once in a while touching one of the objects that shone out at her. _All __of __these__… __each __one __is __a __demon? __Ther__e __must __be __thousands!_ She picked up a trident. _The __fake __water __god._ A club filled with gems _the __fool __who __wanted __to __make __a __jewel__… __that __sacred __jewel__…_ Next to it was a robe from her mother. Kagura ran a hand over it and for the first time longed to have a mother's protection against the world she wanted an older sibling, she didn't want to be the one who looked after, she wanted to be comforted and held and shushed as she cried herself out, but there was no friendly shoulder to sob onto, not even Kanna was completely here anymore. Her empty shell looked at her as she fought crying with her every strength.

_I __was __always __alone__…_ Kagura moved away from the chambers of death and reminders. _Mother __rejected __me, __father __never __cared __about __me __as __I __was __female. __Sexist __bastard, __if __I __had __a __brother __things __would __have __been __different. __No __one __likes __a __dragon, __or __a __half__dragon, __no __outsider __would __take __me __in. __I __had __to __fend __for __myself__… __always __alone._

_Forever alone._

_Meant to be that way…_

_Alone…_

…_alone…_

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha slept soundly side by side. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were sitting comfortably by the fire, Rin was staring into space, occasionally blushing for no reason. They had all stayed up late and didn't feel like going to their rooms yet.<p>

The huge guardian dogs had already taken up defensive positions by the castle, Sesshomaru thought that they were being a nuisance, after all twelve horse sixed dogs by a waterfall and under the three large balconies would draw more attention than otherwise, if they hadn't already proven their use he would have ordered them away.

A large group of wolves had passed by and Rin was still outside and missing. They had found and defended her while chasing off the wolves that could have given the entrance away. Rin had fallen in love with them instantly and Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything to upset the human girl.

Rin had appeared riding the smallest dog's back, perfectly at home there because of her practice on Kilala, Sesshomaru had at once smelt that feline and male scent on her but didn't mention it as Rin was looking around blankly as if she was half somewhere else…

He looked over at her and saw her cheeks slowly darken. He frowned in suspicion "Rin?"

The girl jumped "Um, er, yes?" she touched her burning cheeks to try and cool them.

Sesshomaru frowned again "You've been doing that all day, blushing and then trying to hide it, and you smell of a human male…"

Rin flamed again.

Kikyo put down her scrolls "I see, have you met someone? A boy?" the blush darkened and spread to her neck and hairline. "I think you have, what's he like? Is he handsome?"

Rin nodded, touched her face and looked away. "Um… he's called Kohaku Kari… he's a prince. He had a two tailed demon cat called Kilala, she so sweet" she smiled hoping to distract them form Kohaku.

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled. "Kohaku? Isn't he that Lord Toga's son?"

Kikyo looked up at him "You know of him Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "Not directly no. I had a run in with the Lord and struck up a deal that demons under my rule wouldn't wander into his kingdom if he did the same with his slayers, Kohaku was training to be a slayer at the time. If Rin hadn't taken such a liking to him I'd be off at this second to have revenge at the Lord for breaking his word"

Rin looked confused "That can't be right though, Kohaku said he came from a long way from here, one of the villages by the coast"

Jaken spoke up suddenly "The coast? That's where a demon slaying camp was set up! Lord Sesshomaru, I think that this little kid is after you and that witch-" Sesshomaru glared and punched him through the floor.

"Do not use that tongue or language against Kagura, do you understand?"

Jaken couldn't answer, he was three feet into solid rock. "Yes.. my Lord…" he mumbled after a minuet.

Kikyo shook her head _that __toad __will __never __learn__… __Sesshomaru__'__s __been __acting __strange __as __well __though__… __especially __around __Kagura__…_ the Miko didn't need any other mind work to realise what was going on.

Suddenly both Kagome and Inuyasha woke up with straggled yells in their throats. Kagome clutched at Inuyasha and the hanyou was in a cold sweat. Sesshomaru and Kikyo looked at them in confusion. "Are you two alright?" Kikyo asked, getting on her knees before the two.

Kagome looked like she had seen a ghost. Inuyasha answered first. "It was… just a nightmare" he shivered though and Rin was at his side instantly, she had a heart big enough for everyone on the planet, with the exception of Naraku.

"If it was just a nightmare… why are you so scared?" wide chestnut eyes were concerned and hurt that they couldn't trust her with a true answer.

Inuyasha hesitated but Kagome answered "It was horrible" everyone looked at her, she was shaking violently and had both hands on Inuyasha's fire rat robes for comfort. "It was about Kagura" Sesshomaru instantly listened intently. Kagome closed her eyes "She was crying, she was holding a little girl with white hair and skin and black eyes with two white flowers in her hair… the younger girl was in pain but couldn't speak to say she was"

Inuyasha put a hand over hers "I dreamed that too, then it changed. Sesshomaru?" the elder sibling looked at his younger brother questioningly. Inuyasha's golden eyes were filled with confusion, hurt and concern "In my dream, Kagura killed you"

Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru growled lowly "She would never!"

Kagome sat up straighter "That's not what I dreamed!" she had a hand on her chain necklace that the scared jewel was attached to. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. Kagome touched her neck "In my dream Sesshomaru was fighting her but she stopped and shouted that she was refusing to fight anymore, then she screamed and fell dead on the floor…"

Rin looked horror-struck. "But they wouldn't fight each other… would you Sesshomaru?"

Everyone looked at the demon lord. Sesshomaru looked away "I may have to fake being an opponent… so yes, if it boiled down to it, I would fight her. But for her to want to kill me"

Kikyo nodded "Naraku must know that she's been betraying him, or he's wary that two missions have been unsuccessful…" Rin whimpered and Kagome got up to give her a hug. Kikyo smiled at the girls "Kagura is very spirited and strong, she'll think of some way to not do his orders again" she reassured the teens and wished that she could reassure herself just as easily.

Sesshomaru stood up and left the room. _That __girl __in __white, __that __they __both __described__… __sounds __a __lot __like __little __Kanna._ Kagura had described her on numerous occasions for him to have a good idea of what the little demon looked like. _Kagura __would __never __attack __us __if __only __her __own __life __was __at __stake__… __but __if __her __sister __was __involved __in __some __way._ A bad thought hit him. Kagura never saw her sister die and never mentioned a grave. _If __Naraku __had __been __keeping __Kanna __alive __all __these __years __and __just __now __threatened __her __life __Kagura __would __obey __even __if __he __hadn__'__t __been __holding __her __heart._

The demon lord scowled and realised that he was as close to the real answer as he could get. Myoga appeared beside him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" golden eyes asked what he wanted "Kagura has been spotted outside but she hasn't entered the castle yet nor called out for you as she would normally"

Sesshomaru's intuition sparked and his instincts were telling him that this wasn't a good thing "Get Kikyo and the others to be ready to run, if they hear a battle they must escape at all costs" Myoga nodded and jumped away to the others.

Sesshomaru walked outside the entrance and spoke to the guardian dogs "I want you to defend Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha and Kikyo until the end, if I find out you've let them get hurt you'll wish you were still in the underground prison" they growled in an affirmative. Sesshomaru walked the path of Kagura's scent and stood before her.

She was waiting in a clearing with her fan drawn he looked at her expectantly. Would this be the only time she would call him Lord?

Kagura looked left and Sesshomaru smelt the scent of two other demons. Kagura opened her fan "Lord Sesshomaru. We meet for the last time"

Sesshomaru nodded once, regretfully that time was now, this would be their last dance. "I'll honour this memory, Lady Kagura" the red eyed demon half smiled with teary eyes then drew her jewelled sword. _I__'__ll __be __happy __enough __to __end __my __final __dance __with __you__…_

Sesshomaru half smiled also. _Inuyasha__'__s __dream __was __right__…_

For a single second nothing moved, and nothing breathed. Kagura's hair and clothes caught in the wind as it blew by, her red eyes deeper than rubies and more vivid than blood looked back at the demon lord's coolly while a raging fire tormented her inside. Creamy skin that was hard to the blade yet smooth and soft to the touch, lush long hair tied up tightly and both hands holding weapons of death. She looked as beautiful as the first time he saw her by the river… had it really been that long ago?

Sesshomaru's hair blew out with the wind, so fine it seemed to become a part of their surroundings, Tokijin glowed blue and his face held a resigned look that gave him full justice. Elegant beauty crossed icy exterior, golden eyes burned in the dark while the red marking on his cheeks and arms were the perfect contrast to his pale skin and hair. The masculine armour of the dog generals gave his strength and frame it's full justice, his tail swung out behind him and his muscles coiled inside him ready to attack.

Kagura thought that he had never looked more handsomely beautiful, so in conflict with himself it was a wonder that a being such as himself existed. _How __could __I __not __love __you, __dear __Sesshomaru?_

Sesshomaru thought that she was a true goddess, _divine __by __every __meaning __of __the __word, __how __could __I __not __notice __you?__Beautiful __maiden?_

The standstill stalled a moment longer as the other tried to tell the first what they felt, they would never get the chance to know for sure if that feeling was returned…

* * *

><p>The next second clashing blades could be heard from the castle. Kikyo and the others gasped when they heard what was happening. Kagura's cover was blown! This was it. One of the demon royals would die today…<p>

The prince and princess clutched at each other in terror, Inuyasha worried over his brother, he didn't want to be alone again. Kagome held onto Inuyasha worried about them both as they had become a huge part of her family, it would kill her to lose either of them.

_Kagura… Sesshomaru…_

* * *

><p>Naraku's first impression of the dog demon lord was astonishment, he could sense the demonic aura coming off him and saw the superior way he moved, <em>Kagura<em>_'__s __equal__… __is __this __demon?_ Naraku expected something less than this. _Kagura __is __stronger __than __I__'__ve __given __her __credit __for._ Kanna stood by his side with blank eyes, she followed the fight almost boredly.

Kanna wasn't completely gone, she had one last thing up her sleeve that could be her ticket to freedom… _Kagura __will __you __let __him __kill __me?_ Kanna almost smiled, but she had forgotten how. _Or __will __you __understand __what __I__'__ve __said?_

Kagura swung her sword and it clashed with Tokijin loudly, sending sparks over the grass and leaving burnt patches in clothing. Kagura spun around blindingly fast and tried to slice at his unprotected side.

Sesshomaru saw that coming and leapt into the air and smashed the sword down at her feet, missing her by an inch. Kagura jumped left at the last second to avoid that blow. _I __hope __you__'__ll __forgive __me __one __day._ She thought as she growled and shouted "Dance Of Blades!"

Sesshomaru sliced them in half with his demonic whip. He wrapped it around her sword arm and pulled her close and made like he was trying to twist her arms behind her back, he whispered in her ear "You're protecting Kanna"

Kagura nodded once, and smashed her head back against him to make it look like she wasn't talking with him. Sesshomaru didn't mind, it didn't hurt much, she needed to act like she was fighting him so he let her struggle. Kagura flipped him over her and he just got his feet on the ground again to avoid her death blow.

Kagura bit her lip in a silent apology, Sesshomaru nodded at her to show her that he understood. "Dragon Strike!" Tokijin blasted her backwards and she smashed into a tree with a grunt.

Naraku appeared behind her, in the shadows "That isn't Tetsusaiga! Where is the sword?"

Kagura got up and hissed at him "How should I know? He'd of hidden it if he had any sense! Dance Of The Dragon!" Her attack barely missed Naraku's hand and he cursed and squeezed her heart a little to warn her to be good.

Kagura staggered but recovered quickly.

Sesshomaru saw the show and heard the exchange and in a blurred speed outran the dancing dragon and faked another swipe at her with his claws. Kagura ducked and the tree behind her was sliced in half.

Kagura cursed and blew herself into the air with a wind blast downwards "Naraku doesn't know about the children yet" she hissed when she landed behind him.

Sesshomaru nodded once and they clashed blades again, Kagura and Sesshomaru kept gaining as much ground as they lost the last time, they were so evenly matched it was scary. Naraku eyed them up and began to worry. _If __he __can __match __her, __will __she __be __able __to __win?_

Unknown to all of them Kagome and Inuyasha with Kikyo and Rin hadn't ran like they had been told to. Kagome and Inuyasha had at once ran to them, to see if they could help. Inuyasha instantly took back what he said before; he didn't want Sesshomaru to get floored by Kagura, that would mean his death!

Kagome held her jewel and Inuyasha had a hand on his Tetsusaiga. Kikyo shook her head at them both. "Kagura's dead if Naraku knows that you two live!" she hissed and then drew her bow and arrow. _If __need __be, __I__'__ll __shoot. __I __want __this __to __hurt __the __guilty __though, __not __Kagura_ Jaken mumbled something about Lord Sesshomaru and Myoga expressed his concern with staying so close to danger.

Kikyo glared at the both of them and they shut up.

Kagura and Sesshomaru blasted each other to the opposite ends of the field. Sesshomaru propped himself up on his sword. _Kagura__'__s __fighting __with __effort __but __as __of __yet __she __hasn__'__t __landed__ a __blow __on __me, __she__'__ll __have __to __sooner __or __later, __or __risk __Naraku__'__s __wrath __again._

Kagura stayed on her knees, faking exhaustion. _I __need __Naraku __to __lower __his __guard!__One __look __of __him __in __the __open __and __I __can __take __him __down __enough __for __Sesshomaru __and __any __others __to __finish __him!_ Kagura stood and breathed hard _Kanna__… __I __understand __now._

The white haired dragon smiled as her sister understood the meaning behind her words. Kanna stepped forwards so Naraku was forced to follow her to the edge of the woods. Naraku put a hand on the girls shoulder "Keep hidden, Kagura is still in no mans land, I don't trust her judgment on this demon lord. It could be that they've been seeing one another before this battle, they seem to know each others moves too well…"

Kanna glared up at her master and thought hard, feeling for her powers that he had worked so hard to seal away. Her sickness and everything following was his doing. Kanna was suffering alive, she didn't want to keep walking this earth.

_Kagura?_

The elder sibling gasped, _Kanna? __You__'__ve __still __got-_

_There isn't time Kagura! Naraku thinks you've been faking aggression all this time, prove him otherwise then perform the dancing storm… you know what to do._

Kagura nodded and swallowed, _I __know __what __to __do__… __Sesshomaru __forgive __me!_ Kagura stood tall again and drew her jewelled sword. "Stand and fight!" she shouted at the demon lord.

Inuyasha gasped, it was his dream! Kagome held onto him, she worried for them both. Kagura ran in a blur at the demon lord and swung her sword while screaming "Dance Of Blades!"

White clothes and fur stained red. Sesshomaru fell to his knees, his own blood spraying everywhere. Kagura looked down at him with a pained expression. _I__'__m __so __sorry__…_

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll stop there. Votes for in favour of Sesshomaru's death? Against? I'll tell you in the next chapter. ;D Loving this story and it's near it's tragic end, oops I said too much! Never mind, I'm sure you were expecting it...<strong>

**So who want's to guess what Kanna's message meant? I want to know if I'm being to obvious.**

**Review and make me smile! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Inuyasha (The very though makes me depressed) :)**

**OKAY! THanks for the forgiveness and here is the double update, just as I promised, but that also means that the end of the story is upon us... (:'( I've enjoyed this one sooooo much! Boo hoo Wahhhh...) It'll take me a while to get something this good up on here again... Never mind, I've had fun!**

**You are a little dumb sometimes, I'd never kill Sesshomaur, unless he's the evil jerk in the story, which he is not. And Kagura would be after my blood if I did kill him off. (Looks around worridly, she's not around here is she?)**

**Lol, not to self never have caffeen just before an update; I go crazy 8O- see what I mean?**

**I've done it again! Right, now Kanna's message isn't too clearly de-coded in this story so I'll make it extra clear at the end. Prepare for some tears... :'|**

* * *

><p><strong>Prophecy Kids<strong>

Kagura looked down at the demon lord as he stared at his stump of an arm. Kagura's fan and clothes stained with his blood and his limb landed with a soft thud a few feet away, but out of reach of Sesshomaru so he couldn't reattach it to his shoulder.

Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin and Kikyo, Jaken and Myoga stared in horror! Kagura cut off his left arm! She hurt him!

Kagura and Sesshomaru locked gazes for a second. Kagura raised her fan again and then Naraku appeared. He came out chuckling and clapping his hands. "Fine work Kagura, how could I ever have doubted you? End him now, I can't bare to smell his stench any longer"

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the man, they knew he was Naraku and they knew that they had been destined to kill him, Kikyo stared too, she was so surprised to see him out in the open unprotected that she almost let her arrow fly off target.

Kagura looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm afraid not, Naraku"

"What?" he asked her.

Kagura smiled then the air around her crackled and burned "I am the free wind you fool! I don't belong to anyone! DANCE OF THE STORM!" her fan swung at her master and lighting, thunder, the dancing blades and a coil of the dancing dragon exploded out of her.

Naraku dived behind Kanna who herself stepped into the blast and died. Her smile comforted Kagura then Kanna's voice sounded in her head _Thank __you, __sister__…_ and she was gone. Kagura's fury was fully aimed at Naraku. He shouted in horror as his flesh was torn apart. Kagura had betrayed him!

He growled and stood when the attack finished, very wounded but alive. Kagura glared defiantly at him. Naraku growled "You? You betrayed me? Kanna too? I'll Kill You!"

Kagura laughed, she was feeling great now, reckless in the last moments of this scene. "I'll take you with me! Dance Of The Dragon!" Naraku jumped away and closed his hand firmly over a red object. Kagura's body jerked and a sharp gasp hissed through her teeth then eyes glazed over and blanked out, then, almost in slow motion, she fell forwards and hit the floor.

Dead.

Kagome and Inuyasha were frozen in horror. Kagura!

Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant. He turned her over and saw her lifeless eyes stare at nothing, her fan slipped from lifeless fingers and she flopped in his arm, having no movements anymore. Sesshomaru touched her face hesitantly _Kagura__…_

His eyes flashed red and he stood and placed his arm back onto his body then Tokijin flashed in his anger. "How Dare You!"

Naraku laughed "You fool! No demon can kill me, this wretch has proven as much" he kicked her head to prove that he had beaten her. Sesshomaru snarled at the insult to his woman… that's how he felt about her… he wasn't ashamed to admit this to himself now…

Sesshomaru nodded and put Tokijin away defiantly. "So it seems. Tell me, Naraku, do you know how long Kagura has been working against you?"

Naraku stopped laughing. "Recently I think. She let you get Tetsusaiga after all"

Sesshomaru scoffed "You are a blind idiot! She was against you from the start!" Naraku looked shocked. Sesshomaru continued "You never saw the body of my younger brother, did you?" Naraku gasped "Nor that of Princess Kagome! She didn't' kill them all those years ago! She knew that they were the only ones who had a chance against you so she spared them! Inuyasha! Kagome! It's time to stop hiding"

Naraku looked to where the demon lord was pointing and saw another being with blazing golden eyes that were filled with anger, long silver hair flowed backwards in the wind as he entered the clearing, two dog ears atop his head betrayed his hanyou heritage and his fire rat kimono he wore seemed to make him look that much more threatening, he had a hand on a sword that pulsed with power. Tetsusaiga wasn't happy…

Next to the young hanyou was a young woman. Her long, thick raven locks blowing in a halo around her white face, her white kimono glowed with her pure powers that had awakened at the loss of her mother figure, the sacred jewel glowed at the base of her neck, her brown eyes were filled with angry tears and both hands fisted around arrow and a single arrow. Kagome looked as threatening as Inuyasha.

Naraku staggered away from them "Not Possible! Kagura had you…" he glared down at the Celestial Dragon Princess. "You did this to have me killed… you… bitch!" If Kagura wasn't already dead she'd be wishing she was…

Inuyasha drew the glowing, pulsing fang and snarled "We're your opponents now! I'm tired of hiding from you!"

Kagome drew her arrow against the bow string "You deserve to die! You bastard!"

Naraku snarled at them both and transformed. Sesshomaru pulled Kagura's body away, out of danger and from being absorbed by that monster to become stronger Sesshomaru refused to have her harmed in any other way now, and stared in horror-disgust at the true form of Naraku. The true form he had was made up of countess demons of all shapes and sizes, his body was roughly spider shaped but had a scorpions tail and paws with claws on each 'foot', the front limbs had hands on the ends and out of every joint blue and purple-grey tentacles sprouted.

Kikyo gasped "Made up of a thousand demons… just as they said!"

Jaken spluttered "This is… gross. Naraku will kill that pathetic hanyou and the human, Lord Sesshomaru kick him to hell!" Kikyo glared at the toad and did a very 'Sesshomaru' action and hit him on the head with his staff.

"Shut up!"

Myoga sat on Rin's shoulder "Have a little faith you traitors underling! But I agree Inuyasha and Kagome haven't been in battle before! Oh dear what should we do!"

Rin focused and said "Call in back up" she put her hands to her mouth and whistled once, very piercingly. Almost instantly the sound of huge running paws was heard. Rin jumped up to meet her pets. "Hey, guys" she patted one of them on the head and pointed to Kagura's body. The dogs all whined and howled sadly. Rin nodded and sniffed "I know, you see that beast over their? He killed her"

The dogs all snarled and growled and howled out war cries before charging at him. Naraku was caught off guard by the appearance of the guardian dogs and couldn't defend himself before the first one clamped his head between it's teeth.

Kagome pulled the jewel from its chain and placed it on the arrowhead. Inuyasha held the sword above his head "Move, mutts!" Tetsusaiga and the hanyou become one in a single second and Tetsusaiga whispered it's ultimate secret to it's master "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared. The sword hit the floor and a burst of energy so bright it made the demons look away exploded from the sword. Jagged lines of fire-lightning-wind shot at Naraku and hit him as he screamed in terror with half a face.

The lights faded and all that was left of him was the bits and pieces scattered around the clearing. The dogs seemed unharmed. Inuyasha supposed that because they had a bond with the Tetsusaiga they were immune to its powers of destruction. Kagome shrieked when the body pieces near her began to move back to the core. "He was hit with the wind scar but lives?" she gasped.

Inuyasha growled "I'll hit him again, you need to fire your arrow and that jewel at the same time or it won't work"

Kagome nodded "I see, we're the prophecy kids, we end this the same way we began it"

_Together…_

Inuyasha pulled her to the left as Naraku suddenly pulled himself together, literally, and shoved her onto the ground to keep her from getting sucked up too. Naraku laughed and clambered to his feet. "I absorbed a bit of Kanna's powers while she still lived… I can be hit all you wan and I won't die…"

Kagome pulled her arrow and aimed it at his core. _If __I __can __hit __it __right __there, __this __will __all __be __over!_ Naraku saw that and a limb shot at her and bound her arms to her sides.

Inuyasha yelled and attempted to cut her free but couldn't cut her free quick enough. Kagome was pulled close to him and screamed as she was pulled inside his vile body. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in panic when he saw his love get swallowed by that monster.

Naraku laughed evilly but a light escaped his mouth and eyes, ears and nose as if there was something shining inside him. Naraku gasped and was blasted apart yet again as Kagome's pure powers repelled his demonic aura. Kagome glared at the monsters face "Don't' you dare touch me"

The guardian dogs ran around her and pulled her to the safety of Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked at Naraku who was staring at her pure pink jewel in her hands as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "The Shikon no Tama?" he looked at Tetsusaiga and saw the fang "Tetsusaiga? No! I must have them!"

He ran for them and Kagome once again pulled her only arrow back to fire "Hit the mark!" she yelled as she fired with everyone's hope flying with it.

The arrow was cloaked in a pretty purple pink light that showed her strong powers Naraku had no way of avoiding it. The arrow was on a bull's eye path and Inuyasha quickly followed through with a yell of "WIND SCAR!" Naraku couldn't dodge either blow.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo stared open mouthed as the arrow and the demonic blast merged into something that would kill Naraku, that was for certain.

Naraku felt the arrow hit him then the wind scar. He heard his own screams but to him the place was silent. _I __caused __this__…_ he realised as he faded away _By __trying __to __change __the __future__… __I __only __succeeded __in __securing __it. __By __trying __to __stop __it __I __set __all __the__ events __in __motion__… __fate __is __cruel__… __any __living __being __would __fight __for __their __own __life __as __I __had__… __I __guess __I __only __regret __not __having __more __fight __in __me__…_

With a final scream he was gone. His body exploded in demonic aura that flattened trees and cracked the mountains. Kagome got blasted backwards and Inuyasha dug his hands into the ground but went flying also. Rin and her dogs hid behind a huge rock then ran out into the open as the rock began to move as well. Kikyo held onto Jaken and Myoga as they were blown about like an ash in a fire. Sesshomaru clawed the ground and just kept himself on the floor as the blast lessened.

Kagome struggled upright, a hand on her hurt wrist, she moved to Inuyasha and gently shook him awake. Inuyasha had a nice bump on his head when he woke up. He let Kagome take most of his weight as they stood.

Kikyo limped back to the clearing with a hurt leg, Myoga fussed over her while Jaken had given up his staff of two heads to allow the Miko a crutch. Kikyo wasn't badly hurt, she knew she would fully recover she just needed the staff as a crutch to walk faster, she needed to see if the others were alright.

Rin and her dogs appeared out of the gloom. Rin had a cut above her eye and it was bleeding steadily but was nothing a bandage couldn't fix. She held a sleeve to it and let one of the smaller dogs take her weight as they all wandered back to the centre of the clearing.

Sesshomaru was kneeling in the centre of the clearing, all living plants were dead and the world was grey. Tokijin stood in the ground point down as it fell from Sesshomaru's hand, the gesture made everyone's hearts break to see him so hopeless.

Kagura lay on the ground where Sesshomaru had placed her. Her eyes had been closed by him so she appeared sleeping, her hair had come undone and splayed all around her like a halo, her skin had lost it's healthy shine and was dull white against the ashes of the ground, her clothes had Sesshomaru's blood on them and singes from their fight. Her fan was picked up by Jaken when he found it at his feet. He placed it back in her hand and bowed his head in a respect that he had never shown another before.

Kikyo fell to her knees beside the demoness tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Myoga bowed his head, having lost loved ones before he didn't openly grieve like the others. Kikyo laid a hand on Kagura's shoulder and silent tears ran down her face. "Kagura…"

Rin slid from the dog's back and ran towards them "Kikyo! Is she…?" Kikyo shook her head and Rin froze. _Kagura__… __she __scarified __herself __for __all __of __us__… __Kagura__… __mother__…__.__"__NO!__"_ she screamed at the sky and sobbed louder than anyone, the guardian dogs howled mournfully at the sky, their sad song could be heard for miles around.

Kagome paused to clutch the jewel to her heart then she and Inuyasha joined the group at the centre of the destruction. Kagura looked more like an angel than Kagome could ever achieve, her otherworldly beauty was enhanced by the moonlight that filtered through the clouds. Her skin kissed by starlight made her hair shine in rich lushes tones that seemed more liquid than anything else. She was a flower on the grey battlefield, that had been cut at the stem…

Kagome turned and sobbed on Inuyasha's shoulder and he held her back, grinding his teeth in an effort not to cry.

Sesshomaru was the worst affected. He was shaking with sorrow, tears shone in his eyes but he was too proud to let them fall like this. He laid a hand on Kagura's cold cheek and that simple gesture showed the others how much he cared for the demoness. More deeply that they could have _ever_ imagined.

Kagome sniffed and thought _It__'__s __not __fair! __Kagura __did __everything __to __save __us, __and __she __still __died. __All __she __ever __did __was __look __out __for __us__… __I __wish __there __was __a __way __to __bring __her __back__…_ the jewel glowed softly. Inuyasha saw it shining and grasped her hands. "Kagome! The jewel!"

"What?" Kagome looked at him and everyone else did to see why he was so excited.

Inuyasha opened her hands and the pure complete jewel lay there sparkling innocently in Kagome's dainty hands. He grinned "The jewels complete, Kagome, you can wish on it now. It's served its purpose in destroying Naraku, lets rub it in his face a little more by wishing her back to life"

Kagome gasped in delight when she realised that he was right. Rin looked over at them afraid to hope. "C-c-can you really?"

Kagome shook her head "I don't know, but I'll try" she cupped the jewel to her heart. _Please__… __please __bring __Kagura __back __to __us__…_

_Why?_ A ghostly whisper sounded in her head. _Why__should__I__wish__this__demoness__back__from__the__netherworld?_

Kagome smiled _Because __we __love __her __so __much, __for __Sesshomaru__'__s __happiness __and __Rin__'__s, __everyone__'__s. __Kagura__'__s __saved __our __lives __now __it__'__s __my __turn __to __do __something __for __her, __I __wish __her __back __form __death!_

The jewel shone white and the ghostly whisper softened to a woman's tone _Granted__…_

The jewel in Kagome's hands shot into the sky and vanished amongst the stars. "Midoriko…" Kagome murmured, the pure wish had been made and now the souls inside the jewel could move on after such a long imprisonment.

A low groan brought everyone's gazes from the sky back to the demoness.

Kagura's body was pulsing, once, twice, a third time then Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard for the first time a heartbeat beside her breathing. Her heart had been returned to its proper place in her chest, no longer a slave to anyone and no longer vulnerable to death by an evil hand. Kagura was free…

Kagura's whiteness was fading and she had a lose grip on her fan again. Her forehead creased as if in a light pain then her ruby eyes fluttered open. Everyone didn't dare breathe… Kagura looked around. _Sesshomaru__…_

Her demon lord looked down at her, appearing in her grey world like a god of light and colour. Kagura smiled gently _You __are __my __god, __the __dancer __of __the __gods __begins __a __new __dance __for __her __own __god__…_ her cheeks gently flushed at the thought. She paused when a strange noise was heard. _What __is __that? __Oh __I __feel __strange, __there__'__s __a __weight __in __my __chest__…_ her eyes focused, _my __heart__'__s__… __beating__… __in __my __chest__… __it__'__s __back. __Free__…_

Her eyes travelled to each and every member of those gathered, she seemed to know what had just happened and she looked at Kagome and said. "Waste of a wish wasn't it?"

Rin and Kagome screamed in delight and she sat up just in time for the two girls to bomb her with a flying hug. Inuyasha squeezed her hand and said "What the _Fuck _were you thinking?" he demanded fondly, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl at that tone and word used against her.

Kagura laughed "I wasn't, but thanks, it's good to see you too"

Jaken cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot nervously. Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha stood back as the toad prepared to talk. "Um… Lady Kagura…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Jaken never called anyone Lord or Lady other than Sesshomaru. "I'm glad… you're alright"

Kagura stared at the toad then pulled him under and arm and gave him a nasty noogie "I missed you too, you little frog!"

"I'm an imp!"

"Whatever" Kagura let him go and then a small person flung himself at her and she proceeded to look darn stupid by looking cross eyed at her nose where a sobbing flea demon was clutching. "Myoga?"

"Kagura! I'm so happy!" he sobbed some more then Kikyo pulled him from the demoness's nose as Kagura become bored with his constant wailing but didn't have the heart to flatten him like she normally would.

Kikyo was next, she held onto the demoness as if she wasn't going to let go. Kagura held her just as tightly "By the gods I thought we'd lost you!" Kikyo cried out.

Kagura rolled her eyes "You can't get rid of me that easily, Oi! Enough of the tears! Even the mutts know that there's no need for that!" everyone saw the dogs and laughed. They were jumping around barking their heads off and running into each other in excitement. Kagura got up and get twelve licks to the face instantly. Kagura closed her eyes as if she was holding in anger but she sighed and said "Yeah, I missed you too"

Kagura wiped her face and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the face she had woken up to. "Sessho-" her voice was cut off when his lips crushed onto hers. Kagura's wide eyes could have fit a moon inside them. Rin and the teenagers looked at each other and giggled. Kikyo put a hand over Myoga's and Jaken's eyes as their jaws hit the floor. Kagura got over her shock and returned the kiss more than a little happily.

He pulled back and stared tenderly into her eyes. Kagura blushed but didn't try to hide it. Damn he was a good kisser…

Inuyasha snickered "Took ya long enough…"

Kagome nodded holding Inuyasha's arm and giggling at the open affections that Sesshomaru had just given Kagura while Inuyasha was rubbing circles into the back of her hand, treating her hurt wrist without being told "I second that" she agreed

"I third it!" Rin piped up in her girlish voice.

Kikyo shrugged and let the two demons see again. Jaken wobbled over to his Lord "Lord Sesshomaru? You and _Kagura_?"

Sesshomaru glared at the toad "Got a problem Jaken?" Kagura blushed happily at his protective tone. _Sesshomaru__…_ her head leaned onto his shoulder as she smiled.

Jaken heard the threat in his voice and bowed "No my Lord! Forgive me!"

Inuyasha looked at the sky. "This is going to sound weird after we've just fought for our lives and shit, but; I'm starving"

Kagome laughed "Me too, have we got any stew left Kikyo?"

The Miko nodded "Yes, it's on the fire. Oh no! I'll bet it's burning by now!" she hobbled off on her crutch- the staff- and Rin quickly was at her side to assist her, seeing her limp was so bad that she was practically hopping.

Inuyasha stretched then winced. Kagome instantly fussed over him "Inuyasha! Are you hurt?" Inuyasha tried to shrug it off but the princess was persistent and threatened to have his dinner for him if he didn't let her take care of him. They left while Kagome fussed over his head injury.

Kagura petted one of the dogs absently as she leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder not doing anything but being with him. Kagura fiddled with her feather and glanced down and picked up one of Kanna's flowers.

It sat innocently in her palm. Kagura looked down at it in a mixture of pride, sadness and happiness. Pride for her sister as she was so strong and she had done exactly as Kagura expected of her, she had fought and betrayed the monster who kept her alive to suffer. Sadness because even after everything she had died again and that she had lived in suffering for so long, Kagura was sad that she couldn't have done something to help her. Happiness because now she was properly at rest, she had not died at Naraku's hand just as she had hinted to Kagura, Kagura was glad she could have performed the mercy kill like she should have done years ago and finally she was happy that she got the chance to say goodbye properly.

_Farewell Kanna…_

Kagura planted it with a whisper of her fond farewell. The flower rooted and next spring there would be a field of these white flowers here, in Kanna's memory. Kagura sighed, she could finally move on after so long… she was _free._

But free to do what? That scared her. She had no where to go and nothing to do, no aim in live anymore, free as the wind but free without purpose… was that any better than being trapped with an aim to escape?

The wind pulled at her hair and clothes almost in comfort. Kagura bit her full red lower lip, _what __should __I __do?__I __can__'__t __possibly __settle __down __after __all __this __fighting __and __struggling __and __gods __know __what __else __I__'__ve __been __doing!__To __just __sit __and __do __nothing__… __I __don__'__t __think __I __can __manage __that!_

Sesshomaru sensed her inner struggle and slipped his clawed hand into hers. She looked up at him in surprise and he nuzzled her hair gently in comfort. Kagura smiled and played with his fluffy tail, something she'd been longing to do for as long as Kagome had longed for Inuyasha's ears. Her smiled widened and become more natural. _It__'__ll __be __alright, __as __long __as __I__'__m __with __Sesshomaru __everything __will __be __fine__… __we __have __each__other __now __and __the __rest __doesn__'__t __matter._

"Sesshomaru! Kagura! Come inside! Dinners ready!" Rin's voice pulled them from their thoughts and they walked back to the castle hand in hand. Sesshomaru let her go only to wind that very arm around her waist. Kagura pulled Tokijin form the ground and put it into his belt.

Sesshomaru pause by the waterfall and pulled her to a stop. Kagura looked at him, gently confused at his hesitance. Sesshomaru put his lips to her ear and whispered "Kagura, come live with me? Be my wife and mate?"

Kagura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. _D-d-di-did __he __j-just__…__PROPOSE?_ She looked up at him with wide, wonder filled eyes that were more beautiful than the gods. Sesshomaru smiled and granted her wish by kissing her softly. Kagura pulled away and tangled her hands in his long hair to whisper

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... that was a nice chapter.<strong>

**Kanna's message was that she didn't want Naraku to be the one who kills her, she's rarther take her own way out and piss him off in the process, good on you Kanna!**

**Kagura and Sesshomaru... hee hee hee, that was a little sweet, BTW who doesn't want to fiddle with that fluffy tail! He's a overgrown puppy, Jaken's being a jerk but revenge is sweet... and satisfying. :D**

**The end of the story is reall right here, but I can't resist the temptation of a extra chapter, a few guesses about what has happened in the following years? Hmmm?**

**I would like to thankt anyone who's read this story and all those who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**This is the end! The End is here! I'm a little saddened by it, but this has been the best story of mine so far! I would like it if you would look at my other complete stories in my bank because they all need some attention too.**

**little25victor- You are a star for reviewing every chapter without fail, I've lived on your feedback as it is so honest and made me laugh :)**

**Superkillergirl- You are sooooooo cool! Thanks for reviewing every chapter, thats just super of you! I hope you keep up the awsome fanfic stuff!**

**I have been thinking about other stories and I don't think that I can scrape together a squeal to this story, it's just fine as it is, I've closed all the loopholes that could have supported a second story and continuing is just going to make this a mess, it's ended on a fantastic final note and there it shall stop.**

**I would love reviews on the overall plot as well as just this chapter, Keep reviewing! Keep Writing and Thank you from Wordsorcereress! (Can you guess who insipired my pen name?)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Complete<em>**

_It's been years… since then…_

Kagura thought as she sat in a field of white flowers. The scents they carried were all different than a normal flower, but they didn't smell entirely of Kanna either. Kagura fiddled with her feather, this was her special place, wonderful and so full of memories that it was partly painful to sit here and breathe the scents of the past, but also there was something that kept drawing her back again and again to that very same spot.

Kagura hadn't changed very much, her hair was longer, her lips slightly more curved in a constantly hinted smile rather than a frown or glare. She seemed happier, and that was true. Her features appeared softer, more relaxed and happy, almost glowing with contentment. Her long hair was tied in a high pony tail with jewels of red and purple and a few deep pinks flowing through it, the gems matched her kimono of white with red and purple flowers almost in a stained style on the lower side and a pretty one on one shoulder.

Her red lips still held the pretty gloss of her makeup that would taste of exotic red fruits, her eyes had the purple eye shadow that was perfectly balanced between smoky and innocent, her cheeks held a rosy glow that wasn't makeup. She had Sesshomaru on the brain.

Kagura looked up and saw how high the sun had risen while she was trapped in her thoughts of the past. She stood and pulled the feather from her hair. In the sky her hair blew out behind her as she flew back to her home. The countryside was wonderful in the glory of summer. The air was warm and every river below her sparkled like a stream of shimmering silk.

A glance to her left made her smile. A modest castle surrounded by a village was on the horizon. _Rin__…_

She was now thirty years old, fully blooming into her womanhood now, a pretty maiden in her own rights. She had married Kohoku, _no __surprises __there__…_ Kagura thought sarcastically. Rin had introduced the young prince to them about a month following the death of Naraku…

* * *

><p><em>Rin appeared with a two tailed cat following her and a young man on her arm, he had a wide open face that was so easily read it was a cute honesty handsomeness that he held. Rin beamed at everyone "Everyone this is Kohaku Kari. Kohaku this is Inuyasha-"<em>

"_Yo, so you're the one who's been stealing her away from us" he grinned wickedly at the blushing youth._

_Kagome elbowed him in the ribs and said "What a cute demon cat! Is she yours?" Kilala jumped into her open arms and Kagome was instantly won over by the sweet little thing. Inuyasha even had a hold of her, Kilala preferred the gentle hold Kagome offered over the rough grasp of the half demon._

_Rin smiled "That's Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome. Over there is Kikyo, Myoga the flea and Jaken the toad or imp, I'm not sure which"_

_Kikyo smiled graciously at the youth. Myoga did his tradition tasting but Rin had fortunately forewarned the young prince and he just smacked him against his neck and let him fall to the floor. Jaken ignored the human, thinking himself superior to their weak blood. Kikyo knew what he was thinking and poked him in the shoulder._

_Kagura chuckled to herself and waved "Nice to meet you, young prince, I'm Kagura. Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru rose from his seat and walked calmly and stoically to the boy who in turn was sweating bullets at being surrounded by so much royal demons and that the fact that this one was staring unblinkingly at him, but he was alright as Rin was with him._

_At lost Sesshomaru stopped examining the small demon slayer prince. "You are very welcome here, Kohoku, I trust Rin has been excitable in her stories of us?"_

_Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief and laughed heartily. "In a word"_

_Kagura chuckled to herself, charming, no wonder Rin is so fixed on him…_

* * *

><p>Kagura chuckled in the present lightly. Five years later he had asked her to marry him. She had agreed without a second thought and now she was living with him in his castle by the sea. <em>Princess <em>Rin had gotten her wish; she had married a prince like she always joked she would and this was her happily ever after. Rin visited often and had an old pair of friends with her in the castle.

Kikyo had moved with Rin to live in the village and instruct the young slayers the differences in a good and a bad demon. Kikyo had adopted a little boy called Shippo and he played in the village with Rin's son Sota.

The boy, Sota, resembled Kohaku greatly but he had his mothers pale skin and dark hair yet he did have a lot of both of their funny features like; being a coward and freezing whenever he was scared or in danger. Kagura laughed at the thought of her grandson, Rin had been adopted by the demoness when Naraku had been killed. Sota was so accident prone it was lovely to stay with him if you wanted a laugh.

Myoga and Kikyo set up their own healing temple and Kikyo trained any priests and Mikos that appeared in the village. Children adored her but the adopted son she had was the sweetest. Shippo was a fox demon child that had wide green eyes and lovely red-orange hair with fox feet and a darling tail! His child senses were sweet too, but he was only a child and had a lot to learn about the world.

Kagura flew on through the clouds and her gaze was drawn to the right this time. Kagome and Inuyasha's forest…

Kagome and Inuyasha had mated three months after the defeat of Naraku and it hadn't come as much of a surprise. After they had mated and become a demon's terms of a couple they had gone through a simple and quiet marriage ceremony do be bound in human ways too. They were so tightly tied together in body and soul that they couldn't be forced apart if they wanted to be.

Inuyasha had asked Sesshomaru for a bit of land for themselves to settle into and Sesshomaru had generously given Inuyasha a large area with a hidden castle in the centre of a forest. Inuyasha's land had lots of beautiful scenery but also some hidden values like a mine filled with jewels and a large area that would be perfect for farmland in a few years.

Kagura had called Sesshomaru too generous in that field. Kagome had adored the woodland and they had a lot of connections to tree demons and other gentle wood dwellers like nymphs and dryads and flower sprits, Kagome had a knack at calming the flower sprits and nearly always had several flying around her giggling and chattering as she tended to her garden and to the small village of human woodland lovers that had recently set up a residence there.

Inuyasha had become a strong ruler and because of his demon blood he and Kagome had stopped ageing at the age of twenty, they would eventually age again but that would be over hundreds of years and they'd never look any older than thirty at the most.

Kagura had been so happy when they had sent a notice telling of Kagome's first pregnancy. Their son Rowan was an adorable wonder. He had puppy ears on his head in a black and he had short black hair no longer than shoulder length and in large locks that were so cute you wanted to hold him. He was five now and he had his mother's eyes and general colouring but his father's demon features and skin tone.

Rowan was soon a big brother when Kagome had her second child called Daisy she had her fathers colouring and demon features but her teeth weren't fanged and she had no sweet dog ears like her brother and father yet her loving nature at two years old was so sweet that it more than made up for it.

Kagura fought a snicker, Kagome was heavily pregnant with Inuyasha's third child the last time she had seen her and Kagome kept praying for this baby to be blessed with Inuyasha's ears as Rowan had been. Inuyasha loved his wife, mate, and children dearly and wouldn't hesitate to protect them with his life, and naturally the Tetsusaiga would assist him.

That growing family was one of Kagura's dearest joys.

Her own home came into site just then. A castle atop a mountain with bridges to the other flattened tops with things like gardens and training grounds, the main castle the centre of the hexagon, the castle was often hidden from the ground in clouds and she loved it for that as her own life here was protected better than her heart ever could have been.

Kagura gently swooped lower and lower until she saw the one she was seeking waiting for her on the balcony to their room. Her Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was as handsome as ever and he too had changed much yet not at all. He was freer in feelings and more openly affectionate to Kagura and any other relatives. He had a wiser and more satisfied expression on his features that was there unconsciously.

Kagura knew he was happy.

Her feet touched the wood of the balcony and he extended a hand to help her down from her perch. She took it and smiled when he pulled her into a hug that ended up turning into a long passionate kiss. Kagura loved his kisses, no matter how many times he kissed her mouth she felt like it was a new one, their first.

They broke apart and she smiled at him with shining red eyes "What was that for?" she asked breathlessly, never understanding how he could take her breath away so effortlessly.

Sesshomaru smiled at his mate fondly and ran a hand through her hair. "Because I can do that any time I want" and kissed her again. Kagura smiled and let him lead her inside. "Where were you this morning?" he asked her gently as they walked leisurely through one of their beautiful gardens designed around water.

Kagura sighed "I went to Kanna's grave"

Sesshomaru squeezed her waist lightly in comfort. Kagura missed her sister still and always would, but she could talk about her without tears now. Kagura leaned onto him to borrow some of his emotional strength "It's just that… it's been sixteen years…"

Sesshomaru nodded "The anniversary" Kagura agreed and they went on into their thoughts, content to be with the other like this for now. Sesshomaru put his lips at her neck where her mating mark was clearly shown. She shivered when he touched it lightly with his lips and sighed, tingles of pleasure filtering through her body.

She actually had two mating marks from her dear Sesshomaru. One on her neck, claiming her as his forever and the second… exactly over her heart.

* * *

><p><em>The two of them together in the dim light Kagura giving herself over to him as he explored her with his lips. Her neck mating mark pulsed in time with his heart and she had left her own one on his shoulder also, licking the taste of his blood off her lips…<em>

_Sesshomaru nuzzled her chest and suddenly bit her again. Kagura gasped, he had marked her twice? That was more than a little unusual…_

_His smouldering, deep, rich golden gaze made her heart thud twice as loud and that devilishly sexy smile… He placed a hand on her heart "This belongs to me now" he half growled out, leaning down to capture her lips. Kagura didn't protest, she did belong to him; body, heart, mind and soul._

"_Yours… Sesshomaru…"_

* * *

><p>"Oooooooh! Lord Ses-shooooooooo-ma-ru!" a reedy, squeaky voice shattered her memories of that blissful night. Kagura looked down to see the little toad running down a path to them. Jaken the toad demon was exactly the same, it's nice to know that some things never change, but this wasn't one of those times. Jaken had forever worshiped Sesshomaru and had always taken every opportunity to express how much he thought that Kagura wasn't fit for him.<p>

Kagura had endless fun watching Sesshomaru pound him into the floorboards and he in turn found it amusing when she chased him with her dancing blades. The miserable frog would never learn, but he had calmed down a little when they became mates as he couldn't do anything to unbind them now…

Sesshomaru almost glared at his servant. "What do you want, Jaken?" Kagura pulled a little on his arm silently chiding him for being so patient-less with him. Even though she found him more tiring than her mate did at times.

Jaken cleared his throat "Some annoying flower sprits have just informed me that your halfbreed brother and his litter will be visiting for a few days" The sprites threw grapes and berries from the flowers in the garden at the insult.

Sesshomaru stood on him growling "_Never_ insult my family, Jaken. If I hear another word about it from you or from anyone quoting you… I'll beat you to death with that staff of yours" Kagura covered her face with her fan to hide her grin, _so __funny__…_

Jaken whimpered from under Sesshomaru's foot and whined "But my Lord, they are inferior"

Kagura spoke next "They killed Naraku when we couldn't. Now who's inferior? Keep that tongue of yours in check, you toad, or I'll take you up on Sesshomaru's threat"

"You have no right to take to me that way to pathetic woman!" he screamed at her. Sesshomaru glared and the small demon squeaked. Jaken screams could be hear from the other end of the castle as Sesshomaru threw him over the garden wall and into the valley, the frog would find his way home sometime tomorrow, by the sound of his screams…

Jaken had never really forgiven Kagura for temporarily cutting off Sesshomaru's left arm, he had stuck it back on and there was nothing but a faint scar line to prove that it had actually come off. Jaken was a royal pain in the ass to be blunt.

Kagura sighed "I don't know why you keep him around, use him for fire wood, he's as dry as the stuff"

Sesshomaru growled "As much as I'd like to do that, I don't think I could after how long he's been loyal to me"

Kagura took his arm again "So true, but, please, can't I sew his lips shut or something? He's so bothersome"

Sesshomaru kissed her gently "Anything for you, Kagura" Kagura blushed a little and looked up at a call.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Kagura smiled, her family had grown not only through Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin and Kikyo, she had her own growing one too…

Kagura walked around the corner to see who was shouting, though she had already guessed it by the sound of her voice "Right here, sweetheart" she opened her arms as her _daughter_ ran to her.

Amami was six years old, she was a blessing in Kagura's life. Amami meant 'beautiful sky' and she was as pretty as the open air. Her golden eyes like the sun and her long light brown hair had a volume that made it look like clouds, the light skin she had looked like an early morning sunrise. She had a little fan at her side from being a wind sorceress like her mother, only half as powerful though, but she did have a bit of her fathers speed in running and jumping so the feathers in her earrings were only for show. Amami had her fathers dog tail over her shoulder like he did and it was so darn cute that you had to hold it even if you hated dogs.

Amami loved flowers and flying and spending time with her Mummy! She landed in her mothers arms and held her back tightly. "Mummy! Mitsuki's being mean!" Amami said into her mothers shoulder.

Kagura nodded and then stood to frown at her eldest daughter, Mitsuki, disapprovingly.

Mitsuki stood tall and proud like her father. Her name meant 'beautiful moon' and the name was fit to the person. She was tall and lean, having a very slim and elegant figure that was of a fighter, her long silver hair was half tied up and half left down in the waterfall of thick waves to her hips. She had a sword in a hand as she wouldn't wear a belt. Her eyes were a gold with a tinge of red running through them creating a sparkle like her cousin Daisy's brown hinted ones, she wore armoured dress that made her look like some sort of war god than anything else, she had purple stripes on her high cheek bones and across the backs of her hands and shoulders.

Kagura pouted at her fifteen year old daughter "Mitsuki, what have you done now?"

Mitsuki snorted, looking like her father when he scoffed "It's always me! Amami was running to fetch Jaken but I told her no as I knew that he was being punished, again. What did the green bastard say now, mother?"

Kagura blinked "Mitsuki! Where did you learn such language?"

Amami giggled and then jumped over to her father "Uncle Yasha!" she pulled on her father's hair fondly "He told me some, um… 'colourful' words too, wanna hear?"

"No!" Kagura said alarmed. "None of that, come on. Inuyasha and Kagome's family will be here soon"

Sesshomaru smiled at his daughters as Amami squealed "I'll get to play with Rowan! Is Daisy old enough to play with us yet?" she asked looking into her fathers face, she loved her father, but her Mummy was her special person.

"I think Daisy is too little to play yet, how old is she now?" he asked over his shoulder.

Mitsuki answered "Two" Kagura pulled her to her side.

Kagura sighed as she examined her teenage daughter "You have the same attitude as your father when I met him for the first time. So arrogant and big headed; it was a laugh to kick his butt" Mitsuki laughed with her mother at the thought of her all powerful father being floored by anyone.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the two. Kagura smiled sweetly and Mitsuki smirked not unlike her uncle and calmly took Amami off her father and draped the small girl over her shoulders. "Let's leave the grown ups, Amami, we have to go and prepare for our guests"

Amami howled in laughter "You sound like a posh-ie" Amami played with Mitsuki's ears "It's only aunty Kagome and Uncle Yasha and cousin Daisy and Rowan, we don't need to look pretty"

Mitsuki was enormously tolerant with the ear play she was sitting through. "True, but you can't go to them looking like a rug rat, what example to the great dog demons are you setting, Amami?" the two playfully bickered all the way back to the main building.

Kagura smiled at her two joys, proof of her love for Sesshomaru, and her hands automatically wound around her stomach not quite feeling the small bump of her third child yet. Sesshomaru saw what she was doing and placed a hand over her not-quite-yet rounding stomach, thinking of his third child.

Kissing her lips he whispered "We'll have to tell them at dinner, Inuyasha may notice the change in your scent"

Kagura smiled and leaned onto him. "I know… gods they'll all be so excited, especially Amami, she'll be a big sister… Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he asked, nuzzling her mating mark gently, it was in the shape of a moon but a moon made of a thousand feathers for the wind in a deep purple-blue.

Kagura shivered, _you __tease__…_ "Our child… do you want a boy or a girl?"

Sesshomaru paused and thought carefully. "I don't really mind, a boy ideally. But I won't turn down a third female to love and protect" he nipped her nose and she playfully pushed him back a little.

"Me too, I want a boy" _I __hope __he __looks __just __like __you__…_ "I think… if it's a boy that we should call him Tatsuo. Know what it means?" she smiled up at him while he thought through her chosen name: _Dragon._ In honour of her father as he would have haunted her from the grave if he wasn't remembered as her mother was, even loosely.

One thing both her daughters had inherited was strong skin but, mercifully not her mother's magic's, that, Kagura prayed, would die with her and her mother.

Eventually Sesshomaru smiled when he realised the name she had chosen for his child should it be born male and nodded "Perfect, but if we have another girl?"

Kagura giggled "I'll leave that one up to you" Sesshomaru laughed too and snagged her waist as they caught up with their children.

Kagura smiled to herself. Mate, mother, sister, aunt, queen, princess, and woman. She wasn't a fighter anymore, she was happy. Right here, right now; as an ordinary woman. She had left her fighting behind and now could simply be a mother to her children, she prayed to be a better mother than Kaguya had been to her, the Celestial maiden hadn't returned to earth so didn't know that she had almost three grandchildren now.

Now she wasn't an assassin she could be a normal woman, fussing over her mate, playing with her children, talking makeup and dresses and parties with other female friends and relatives. She had once spend an entire day trying on clothes because she had never had such a luxury before.

Kagura sighed. The first few months had been the strangest, she had to get used to lots of things… Kanna's death, her actual death this time, Naraku's death, no longer would she fear for her life with that monster and no longer would she _ever_ have to return to him, her heart beating inside her chest for the first time in years, that was more than a little weird every blush had accompanied a doubled heart rate, the finally her mating. _That_ was pure bliss…

Her blush caught his eyes and he pinched her hip lightly and she stumbled before smacking his arm in petty revenge. "Pervert" she muttered but smiled as she said it. _I __could __never __be __angry __at __you, __dear __Sesshomaru__… __I __love __you._

"Sesshomaru?" she asked gently. He looked down at her with smouldering golden eyes that alone had the power to capture her heart, soul and body and toss them high into a hint of bliss, _how __does __he __manage __that?__I __hope __he __feels __the __same__…_ "I love you"

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her full red lips, tasting her exotic flavour before whispering back huskily "As I love you"

Kagura surrendered to his lips and wound her arms around his neck. _Love__…_

At last… she was compete.

* * *

><p><strong>Kissy Kissy, a show of hands?<strong>

**Who thought that Kagura was a mother? Then- seperate question- Who thought that she was Pregnant? Lol, that just jumped out of me, a spur of the moment thing! I have tied up all loose ends as I have said before and I don't want to be bugged about squeals because I think that leaving it as it is, is just perfect ;)**

**Anyone think that this could have been better?**

**Tell me your fav part of the entire story, tell me if I displaied the characters right. Tell me if there was something you didn't understand or could have been improved; I accept criticism if its said nicely, Don't you dare make me sad after all this!**

**I LOVED writing this! I hope you Loved reading it, thanks for all the reviews, your opinions are like jewels to me! I'm glad i have so may story likes when it wasn't even complete yet, :) I'll be working on other stuff for a while now, My other stories need attention you know, take a look please!**

**I hate these words but here they are, goodbye:**

**The End.**


	16. Author's Note

**_Okay long story short: I lost all my data on some stories then noticed that I lied- there is a loophole opening in this story and I am going to make a squeal even though I don't think that it'll be as good as this one. Possibly..._**

**_I just need a few reactions about this, if you all think that it's fine as it is I'll make a start on another story, if you think that a Squeal would be a good idea or at least a good read then tell me about it._**

**_It'll be another Kagura+Sesshomaru one 3_**

**_They are such a cute couple..._**

**_Oh dear! I went off topic again!_**

**_ALRIGHT So the question is: Do you want a squeal or not!_**

**_Tell ME!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The name of the squeal is:<em>**

**_Kagura of the Gods_**

**_Hope you like it, I'm not updating for a while, or at least until I get two good reviews! So if you want it! REVIEW IT. Beause i have no problems leaving you all waiting until this time next year for the next chapter._**


End file.
